Desejote
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Até onde duas pessoas iriam para conquistar aquilo que desejavam? Hermione o viu. Ela o desejou. Ela o quis. Como faria para tê-lo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Estava fazendo a ronda pelo castelo. Já estava quase no final do meu horário e eu agradecia por isso. Os corredores eram iluminados pelas fracas luzes bruxuleantes dos archotes. Enrolei com mais força o cachecol em meu pescoço. Era uma noite extremamente fria. A ronda não resultava em nada e já estava pronta para voltar pelo corredor quando ouvi sussurros vindo de trás de uma porta. Abri-a vagarosamente com o objetivo de pegar os infratores no pulo. Porém, não esperava ver aquela cena.

_Enquanto todos festejavam o final da guerra, um certo rapaz de olhos verdes observava calado os fogos que explodiam em diversas cores. _

_- Finalmente acabou, Harry. _

_- Eu sei – respondeu sem desviar os olhos do céu. _

_- Gina conversou com você?_

_- Sim, Mione. Você já sabia? – retrucou ainda sem desviar seu foco de atenção._

_- Soube pouco antes de você. Esses dois irmãos... – ela murmurou._

_- Tinha certeza que finalmente você e Rony se acertariam... – olhou para a amiga e percebeu que ela também fitava o céu. _

_- Pois é... Parece que Luna não é tão distraída assim._

_- Não fique assim, Mione. – ele falou tentando consolar._

_- Estou bem, Harry. Acho que de alguma forma sempre soube que eu e ele sempre seríamos grandes amigos. – falou com uma voz que não convenceu ao amigo._

_- Eu sinto muito. _

_- Eu também. – a garota falou e ouviu um suspiro do amigo._

_- Só achei que finalmente poderia namorar Gina. Realmente não há muito que se possa fazer._

_- Pois é. Não tinha idéia que ela e Dino poderiam voltar. – Hermione falou e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Harry. Apenas os sons dos fogos eram ouvidos agora. _

_O trem movia-se a toda velocidade e uma aura de paz habitava os vagões barulhentos. Hermione estava saindo da reunião que tivera com os monitores quando foi impedida de continuar seu caminho pelos braços de Ron._

_- Não quero brigar com você, Mione._

_- Realmente estou bem, Rony. Quero que seja feliz e não guardo nenhum rancor por estar com Luna – ela sorriu sincera, conseguindo esconder o nó que subiu pela garganta. Saíram para fazer a ronda pelos vagões._

Olhar aquela cena marcou uma mudança fundamental em minha vida. Se eu fosse uma garota trouxa de 18 anos sei que continuaria estudiosa, mas algumas questões fariam parte da minha vida mais cedo. O quê? Ou melhor, quais. Por exemplo, nunca namorei. Beijei Vítor quatro anos atrás e Rony há poucos meses, mas namoro mesmo, nunca. E eu sentia meu corpo ansiar por toques, beijos e carinhos.

Olhar aquela cena despertou em mim um desejo que foi escondido por um amor infantil, pela guerra, por medo de morrer e de perder pessoas que amo. Aquela cena despertou o meu desejo sexual.

_O ano começou com professores novos e animados. As salas de sétimo anos eram as mais cheias, já que muitos haviam retornado para completar seu ensino. A perspectiva de estar na mesma sala que Gina e Dino, assustou Harry, mas foi melhor que imaginava. Em poucos dias a relação entre os cinco grifinórios e a corvinal era bem próxima. No entanto, como a maioria dos trabalhos era em dupla, Harry e Hermione estavam mais próximos que nunca. Mesmo quando as duas casas não se juntavam para as aulas, eles acabavam fazendo companhia muitas vezes. _

_Aproveitando seu quarto de monitora-chefe, Hermione muitas vezes ficava lá estudando com seu amigo. Depois de algumas semanas tornou-se comum ele dormir por lá._

- Logo tem passeio para Hogsmead! – exclamou Rony animado.

- Ah sim e terão muitos outros pela frente, Ron – falou Hermione – Com o fim da guerra, a idéia é que esses passeios sejam feitos quinzenalmente!

- Jura, Mione? – perguntou Harry – Que bom!

O grupo terminou o café e foi para a sala. A aula de DCAT era terrivelmente chata desde que fora assumida por Snape. O professor pareceu esquecer toda aliança que houve ao lutarem lado a lado. E parecia fuzilar Harry por ele ter conhecido um pouco de seu passado. Os estudantes conversavam em voz baixa, esperando a chegada do professor.

- Ei, Hermione – cochichou Harry – Percebeu como o Malfoy está bem quietinho? Não nos provocou nenhuma vez. – ele apontou com a cabeça e Hermione olhou o rapaz loiro ao fundo da sala. Estava sozinho.

- Também! Com o pai morto e a mãe internada! – ela disse ainda encarando o sonserino.

- Ela ajudou-me. Disse que eu estava morto. – ele falou ainda mais baixo.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas ela foi castigada pela própria irmã ao descobrirem. – voltou a encarar o loiro. – Ele deve ter sofrido! Lembra das memórias que assistimos?

- Ainda acho que ele é um covarde – intrometeu-se Rony.

- Isso porque você tem a sensibilidade de um trasgo – brincou Harry. Os três riram da brincadeira.

A fresta foi suficiente para eu ver Malfoy totalmente nu. Ele estava transando com a Parkinson. O corpo dela tremia sobre a mesa, enquanto ele agarrava-a de forma possessiva. A garota gemia, chamando o nome dele. Os olhos fechados. Eu estava de frente para Malfoy que beijava a namorada. De repente ele separou-se do beijo e me viu. Ele ficou encarando-me. Pareceu levar vários minutos, mas não. Eu ainda estava parada com a mão na maçaneta. Pensei por um milésimo de segundo a detenção que os dois levariam. Poderiam ser expulsos, porém Malfoy não parou de movimentar-se sobre o corpo dela. Ele estava em pé. Olhou-me e sorriu de lado. Um sorriso desafiador. Reparei involuntariamente no peito definido e suado. Respirei profundamente para oxigenar meu cérebro e sai mais silenciosa do que entrei, deitei na minha cama. Mesmo com olhos fechados a imagem do corpo dele não saiu da minha cabeça. Senti um calor subir entre minhas pernas e desejei estar no lugar da Parkinson.

Tirei meus sapatos com o pé e voltei a respirar fundo. Adormeci com as vestes de Hogwarts e acordei tendo a certeza que sonhei a noite toda com o Malfoy. Eu estava suada. Loiro filho-da-puta.

As imagens da noite anterior estavam presentes em meu corpo e não sei como conseguiria encarar o sonserino. Sai de meu quarto com a cabeça baixa.

Quando o vi foi pior que imaginei. Ele lançou o mesmo sorriso irônico e sedutor. Cafajeste. Desviei minha atenção para meus amigos que acabavam de chegar.

A semana passou lenta e por mais que eu lançasse olhares para o Malfoy, nenhum deles era retribuído. Eu já estava ficando irritada. Como ele sorri daquele jeito para mim e depois... Depois, é como sempre foi. Eu, uma sangue-ruim. Ele, um sangue puro. No entanto... Sim, ele havia me lançado um sorriso mesmo que por pouco tempo. Ele e a mãe ajudaram a Ordem... E se eu...

- Hermione? – acordei dos meus devaneios e percebi que devia estar com uma cara engraçadíssima.

- Fala, Harry – falei mais baixo para não sermos ouvidos pelo professor.

- Está com uma cara... Parece que teve uma grande idéia ou sei lá.

- Ah sim – pensa Hermione – Eu pensei em um cronograma de estudo. É isso. Sabe? Para me organizar... – ele me olhou com aquele jeito que diz: _Impossível você ser mais organizada. _No entanto, Harry não discutiu. Eu sabia que a desculpa era boa.

O plano que passou pela minha cabeça era excelente e seria posto em prática dentro de alguns dias. O passeio para Hogsmead viria bem a calhar. No entanto, só saberia mais tarde naquele mesmo dia que as coisas fugiriam um pouco do meu controle. Sem que eu pudesse evitar mais uma pessoa foi envolvida.

O grupo estava terminando de almoçar. Gina, Dino, Rony, Luna, Hermione e Harry riam das lembranças dos anos anteriores. Os dois casais decidiram terminar a tarde com um passeio mais romântico. Hermione e Harry decidiram continuar no Três Vassouras.

- Que tal quebrarmos algumas regras? – sugeriu a garota.

- Você quer quebrar regras? Como monitora-chefe? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Ah, Harry! É algo que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer... É meio bobo, na verdade...

- Conta que estou ficando curioso! – ele exclamou ao ver a cara da amiga.

- Quero beber! – ele olhou-a sem entender – Beber muito, sabe? Amanhã é domingo. Compramos algumas coisas, pegamos outras na cozinha,... Compramos garrafas de vinho e uísque de fogo! – a boca de Harry abria a cada palavra ouvida. Não conseguia acreditar.

- E como vamos entrar com tudo isso? – a resposta foi apenas o dedo indicador da amiga no broche de monitora-chefe.

O plano era simples. Como monitora-chefe, não seria revistada. Aplicada como era, não seria suspeita. Harry animou-se com a idéia. A cada dia a amiga mostrava-se mais divertida e espontânea. Saíram para as compras.

- Chamaremos o resto do pessoal?

- Não, Harry! Eles ficarão se agarrando pelo meu quarto. Quero ficar comendo, bebendo e falando besteiras!

- Você está maluca, Hermione Granger.

- Não estou maluca! Só passamos sete anos difíceis e acho que devemos curtir um pouco! Diversão, sem preocupação.

Organizei meu quarto para a chegada de Harry. Retirei todos os livros da mesa e a cobri com uma toalha. Depois coloquei os aperitivos e algumas bebidas. Transfigurei cerveja amanteigada em cerveja trouxa. Acendi algumas velas. Tirei o uniforme da escola e optei por uma calça jeans azul clara, uma blusinha branca e uma rasteirinha. Já havia enfeitiçado o quarto para ficar mais aquecido. Ouvi uma batida na porta e fui abrir. Estava ansiosa por aquela noite.

- Boa noite, Harry! – ele olhou a amiga e não podia negar que ela estava bem bonita. Lembrou-se da garota de onze anos com dentes salientes e cabelos rebeldes que entrou na cabine em que estava com Rony. Sem dúvida, ela é a que mais havia mudado. Seu cabelo agora descia pelas costas, cortado em camadas. Os dentes haviam sido concertados durante um incidente anos antes. Vê-la com roupas trouxas lembrava a Harry que sua amiga estava virando uma mulher e era uma garota linda e gostosa. Não era a primeira vez que a via assim, mas os pensamentos sempre voltavam cada vez que a via mais... a vontade. Envergonhando-se com esses pensamentos entrou calado no quarto – Tudo bem?

- S-sim. Bela decoração, Mione. – ele sorriu timidamente.

- Venha! – eles saíram do pequeno hall que havia e foram para o quarto.

- Nossa! – Harry exclamou ao entrar no aposento.

- Então, quer começar com o quê? – ela perguntou – Ah, e para avisar... Essas cervejas são trouxas. Transfigurei-as.

- Acho que começarei por elas então... – o grifinório deixou sua mochila no chão.

- Trouxe sua capa? – ela perguntou abrindo as garrafas e entregando uma a ele.

- Sim, mas de qualquer forma acho que vou dormir aqui.

- Melhor mesmo! – ela ficou descalça e sentou na cama. Fez um gesto chamando-o e Harry sentou na frente dela. – Então, como estão as coisas entre você e Gina? – ele parou de encarar a amiga, respirou fundo e deu um grande gole na cerveja. Achou o gosto mais amargo comparada à cerveja amanteigada, mas gostou.

- Acho que as coisas estão voltando ao normal, Mione. Quero dizer... Na nossa relação.

- Ainda gosta dela? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não sei. Não me incomodo como antes, mas não posso dizer que ver os dois juntos me anime muito...

- E os treinos para o quadribol? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Começam na próxima semana. Estamos todos ansiosos pelo Campeonato. Terei que escolher novos jogadores... Precisamos vencer a Sonserina.

- Claro – ela sorriu vendo a empolgação voltar no tom de voz do amigo.

- E você e Rony? – ele perguntou.

- Fiquei triste no começo, mas nunca tivemos nada realmente, Harry. Acho que foi paixão infantil. A minha cerveja acabou,... Quer mais?

- Deixa que eu pego. – ele adiantou-se. Eles começaram a beber mais. Da cerveja passaram para o vinho. Bebiam da garrafa. Rindo e conversando como nunca fizeram antes. – Vamos fazer um jogo? – Harry perguntou já sentindo o álcool quebrar algumas barreiras.

- Que jogo? – ela perguntou fazendo um rabo com o cabelo.

- Chama Verdade ou Viro.

- Verdade ou Viro? Não seria Verdade ou Desafio? – ela perguntou em tom de desconfiança.

- Sim, não era a senhorita que queria beber hoje? – ela fez um gesto de rendição – Como é?

- Fazemos a pergunta, escolhemos responder ou não. Se respondermos temos que falar a verdade. Se não quisermos responder, viramos um copo de uísque de fogo.

- Eu começo! – ela disse levantando-se. Depositou a garrafa vazia de vinho sobre a mesa e voltou com o uísque e dois copos.

- Nada disso! A idéia foi minha! Não vale mentiras, ok? Bom... Deixa eu pensar... Se não fosse bruxa o que estaria fazendo em sua casa uma hora dessas?

- Provavelmente não estaria em casa. Queria estar em alguma danceteria com meus amigos. Minha vez! Pretende morar no Largo Grimmauld ao se formar?

- Não – ele virou o conteúdo fazendo uma careta. Sentiu-se triste ao lembrar do padrinho – Não precisa se desculpar, Mione – ele adiantou-se – Bom... Como foi beijar Krum?

- Estranho. – ele riu da resposta da amiga – Não ria! Eu estava brava com Rony, com a auto-estima baixa e carente. Dizer que foi estranho não quer dizer que não gostei! Foi bom ter beijado um cara mais velho. E por falar em mais velho... Pensa em retomar o contato com a Chang?

- Não! Muito ciumenta! Mudamos o foco? – ele perguntou notando o rumo que a brincadeira estava tomando.

- Sim... Deixa eu ver... – ela colocou o dedo no queixo em um gesto típico de pensar.

- Ei, é minha vez! – Harry protestou.

- Não! Você perguntou se mudamos o foco. – e piscou – Se Gina pedisse para voltarem a namorar aceitaria?

- Não – a resposta rápida surpreendeu o rapaz. – Como disse, sinto um pouco de incômodo ao vê-la com Dino, mas não sinto mais aquela tristeza, sabe? Isso passou definitivamente. Acredito que no momento não seria possível reatar o namoro. Quem mais você beijou além do Krum e do Rony? – Hermione hesitou.

- Ninguém – virou o copo. Sentia-se uma tola. – Está interessado em alguém? – Harry encheu seu copo e o virou. Hermione esperou pela resposta – Não acredito que não vai me responder isso! Agora fiquei curiosa!

- Qual seu maior arrependimento?

- Acho que devia ter curtido mais minha adolescência. Sei que tivemos mil problemas, guerra, mistérios, perdas,... Só que acho que poderia ter curtido mais, sabe? Outro dia acordei e percebi: tenho 18 anos e aí?

- Entendo... Um brinde à nossa maioridade e à nossa adolescência pouco vivida! – eles brindaram. – Sua vez.

- Bom... V-você e Gina... Sabe? – ela gaguejou e olhou para baixo. Harry começou a rir da vergonha da amiga. Havia entendido, mas queria fazê-la falar.

- Não, não sei, Mione...

- Ah, Harry! Vocês... já... já...

- Já...?

- Fizeram amor? – ela perguntou de uma vez, sentindo-se corar. Hermione sabia que sua vergonha era mais pela imagem que surgiu na sua cabeça do que pela pergunta em si.

- Não, Hermione. – Harry pensou em interrogá-la da mesma forma, mas já imaginava a resposta. Um silêncio caiu sobre o ambiente. Os dois sentiram-se subitamente sem graça. Até que Hermione levantou-se, mas sentiu-se tonta e foi amparada por Harry. Ele viu quando ela desequilibrou-se e com os reflexos rápidos de apanhador, segurou-a. O garoto olhou-a profundamente. Nunca havia reparado no tom de castanho.

- Obrigada. Eu já venho, vou ao banheiro. – ela disse e afastou-se rapidamente dos braços dele. Ao chegar ao banheiro, apoiou-se na pia e olhou-se no espelho. Abriu o armarinho e tomou uma poção revigoradora. Abriu a torneira e jogou água no rosto. Não entendia. Só sabia que quando foi amparada por Harry sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Fez xixi, lavou as mãos, jogou mais uma vez água no rosto e voltou para o quarto.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

- Sim, efeitos da bebida – ela sorriu tentando disfarçar a timidez – Se quiser tem uma poção revigorante no banheiro. Não melhora 100%, mas já é alguma coisa...

- Eu já venho. – Hermione aproveitou que estava sozinha e jogou seu corpo sobre a cama. Apoiou a cabeça em um dos braços e o outro usou para tampar sua visão. Afinal, o que estava sentindo? Ela quis conhecer o sabor dos lábios do seu amigo. Do seu melhor amigo. Sentiu a cama balançar e assim que sua visão estava descoberta encontrou um par de olhos verdes brilhantes sobre si.

Harry voltou para o quarto e decidiu seguir seus instintos ao ver o corpo de Hermione sobre a cama. O peito dela subia e descia. Os lábios úmidos. Deitou-se e observou quando ela o encarou.

- Faça sua pergunta de novo – ele disse seriamente.

- Como assim?

- A única pergunta que não respondi. Faça-a – Hermione nunca ouviu Harry falar daquele jeito. Ela obedeceu.

- Está interessado em alguém?

- Sim. – houve um breve silêncio – Não vai me perguntar por quem? – ele ainda deitado de lado, apoiando-se sobre um de seus braços.

- Por quem? – ela apenas obedecia.

- Você é inteligente, Hermione. Tenho certeza que tem idéia da pessoa – ele falou aproximando-se dos lábios dela. Harry sentiu seu corpo responder ao breve toque. Sentia a respiração pesada da amiga. Ao ouvir seu nome ser murmurado pelos lábios que desejava, não pode se conter e beijou-a. Momento maravilhoso esse em que o álcool faz com que desejos e vontades percam seus bloqueios. Bloqueios que caem e resta apenas o impulso. Era isso que movia o casal de amigos. Hermione abriu rapidamente seus lábios e sentiu a língua quente de Harry invadindo sua boca. Ela sentia que o corpo dele mudava de posição. Ele subia em cima dela, apoiando os braços ao lado de sua cabeça. Eles se separam por um segundo e se encararam. O grifinório assustou-se com o que estava fazendo e levantou-se rapidamente. Já havia passado uma das alças da mochila no ombro e estava quase alcançando a maçaneta da porta do quarto quando ouviu a voz de Hermione:

- Fique. – ele virou. Ela estava em pé e aproximava-se dele.

- Sabe o que acontecerá se eu ficar. – um passo dado pela garota em sua direção foi o suficiente. A mochila foi jogada de qualquer jeito. Uma de suas mãos a puxou pela cintura e a outra lhe apertou a nuca. Harry nunca poderia imaginar que o gosto de sua amiga fosse tão bom. Os braços de Hermione cruzaram atrás de Harry. Os lábios mais uma vez se desgrudaram e a morena tomou a iniciativa de explorar o pescoço nu e másculo que estava ao seu alcance. Passara tanto tempo sem isso. Fora tanto tempo quieta, comportada. Velou seus desejos. Velou suas necessidades. No entanto, tudo estava sendo desvelado naquele momento. Uma mistura de bebidas, vontade de mudar e um homem que a desejava como mulher.

O toque de Hermione estremeceu o corpo de Harry. Ele apertou-a mais. Queria senti-la mais perto. Sem pensar, ele levantou-a e as pernas dela foram parar em torno da cintura dele. Caíram juntos na cama e ele admirou o rosto dela por alguns instantes. Ela era realmente bonita. Estava mais bonita naquele momento. Os dedos vacilantes percorrem a face da garota, que fechou os olhos.

Hermione sentiu o toque de Harry em seu rosto e fechou os olhos. Era bom ser tocada dessa forma. Os lábios dele foram novamente de encontro ao seu. Depois, os lábios dele começaram descrever outro caminho. Desceram pelo pescoço, pelo ombro até chegar ao seu colo que estava descoberto. A camisa que usava era decotada. Harry hesitou alguns instantes.

Ele não sabia como continuar. Sabia na teoria. Mas estava ali, meio bêbado, meio sóbrio beijando sua amiga de maneira totalmente impensada até aquele instante. Subiu seu rosto e encarou-a. Viu um brilho que jamais havia visto nos olhos castanhos. Suas mãos tocaram o seio dela ainda sobre o tecido. E ela gemeu. Harry era um homem. Um adolescente que tinha hormônios. E ao ver a garota tão entregue, gemendo ao seu toque, todas as suas dúvidas foram definitivamente embora. Ele levantou puxando Hermione consigo. Era um momento de entrega. Os dois sabiam. Harry tirou os óculos e o jogou no chão sem preocupações. Ela puxou a camiseta que ele usava. Seus lábios foram ao encontro do peito nu. Os lábios percorriam um caminho que não era guiado por sua consciência. Os dedos de Harry estavam perdidos entre os fios cacheados. Era sensacional sentir os lábios dela na sua pele. Nunca havia ido tão longe. Percebeu quando o contato foi quebrado.

Hermione respirou fundo. Voltou a encarar o verde. Brilhava com um desejo nunca visto por ela. Ela mesma direcionou sua mão para a parte de baixo de sua blusa. Puxou-a vagarosamente. Se não estivesse sob influência de álcool teria ficado envergonhada. Ela não usava sutiã.

O que dizer daquela situação? Tão vulnerável. Tantos desejos recolhidos. Fui jogada novamente na cama e vi outro brilho nos olhos de Harry. Agora ele me trataria como mulher. Não como sua amiguinha Hermione.

Seus lábios desceram possessivos pelo meu pescoço até atingiram meus seios. Ele se afastou por uns instantes, apreciando-os. Depois os devorou. Eu sentia-me mole e agradecia por estar deitada.

Senti que os dedos incertos dele tentavam desabotoar a minha calça. Éramos novatos naquilo. Impulsionados pelo álcool e pelo desejo. Tirei as mãos dele tomando para mim a tarefa de tirar a minha própria calça. Isso fez com que ele puxasse a dele. Harry era lindo. Não havia como negar. Observei o corpo dele. Meus olhos indo do membro já rijo até os olhos. Ele me olhava com lascívia. Senti seus dedos quentes abaixando minha calcinha.

Não havia mais palavras. Não havia mais volta. Queríamos aquilo. Abri minhas pernas. Senti-o aproximando-se vagarosamente. Não sabíamos muito bem o que fazer. Deixamos que nosso instinto guiasse nossos corpos. Senti o pinto dele roçando em mim. Duro. Algo dentro de mim arrepiou-se. Senti umas vibrações dentro de mim que só senti quando vi o Malf...

Abri os olhos que nem percebi que haviam se fechado. Encarei os olhos verdes e não azuis que estavam sobre mim. Lindos.

- Mione... – ele disse num gemido. Então o senti entrando. Sua língua contornou meus lábios. Ele beijava-me de maneira calma e sedutora. Uma sedução que nunca havia visto no meu amigo. Senti meu lábio inferior sendo mordiscado. Sorri.

Eu comecei a mexer minha cintura fazendo com o que ele aprofundasse aquele toque. Aquela enfiada que estava me deixando louca. Ele sorriu. E gemeu. Nossos movimentos tornaram-se mais acelerados. Em determinado momento senti uma pontada forte de dor. Mas a sensação de prazer e o toque exigente dele em meu seio deram lugar apenas ao prazer. Senti que todo meu corpo explodiria. De repente senti algo totalmente novo. Não comandava mais meu corpo. Os movimentos de Harry tornaram-se mais bruscos, mais deliciosos. Segurei-o pelos ombros sem perceber que o arranhava. Um grito incontrolável saiu da minha garganta. Pouco depois, Harry penetrou-me com mais força, deu uma estocada profunda, gemeu, gritou e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Acordei sentindo uma respiração diferente no meu pescoço. A luz entrava fraca pela cortina. Esse detalhe anunciava que estava sol, mas tenho certeza que não o suficiente para esquentar o dia. Olhei para o lado e ainda era cedo. Virei para o lado e encontrei o corpo nu de Harry. Ele ainda dormia. Retirei lentamente o lençol de cima de mim e comecei a levantar-me lentamente. Não queria acordá-lo. Assim que coloquei meus pés no chão ouvi a voz dele:

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Mione. – fechei meus olhos num gesto de rendição. Eu queria adiar aquela conversa o máximo possível. Os braços dele passaram pela cintura puxando-me novamente para a cama. Eu também estava sem roupa.

- Harry... – agora eu estava deitada de barriga para cima e ele ao meu lado. Um dos braços sobre a cama que servia de apoio para a cabeça. Senti os dedos dele tirando uma mecha que estava sobre meu rosto. – Eu...

- Mione... Não quero perder sua amizade... O que houve ontem foi... – ele começou. Sabia que escolhia bem as palavras.

- Um erro? – completei admirando aqueles olhos verdes que eu tão bem conhecia.

- Você acha que foi erro? – seu tom era de mágoa.

- Não, não acho... – suspirei. Fechei os olhos. Eu não havia decidido mudar? Voltei a encará-lo – Foi algo maravilhoso – minha voz adquiriu um tom mais sensual – Podemos repetir qualquer dia desses. – pisquei e sorri. Logo o clima tornou-se mais leve. Harry deu-me um selinho e levantou-se.

- Preciso de um banho... Já volto.

Assim que fiquei sozinha percebi uma coisa. Transar era bom e eu queria repeti-lo. Só que meu alvo agora era Draco Malfoy.

- Não sei porque se vestiu... _assim _– ouvi meu amigo murmurar.

- Mudar é sempre bom, Harry. – parei ficando na frente dele. Mesmo de salto precisei levantar um pouco meu corpo para alcançar o ouvido dele e murmurei – E você já deve ter percebido... – depois passei levemente minha língua pelo pescoço dele. Não podia negar que meu amigo era uma delícia. -... que eu mudei.

- Hermione... – ele falou num sussurro. E eu sabia que ele estava ficando excitado. Virei de costas e sai andando.

O som da minha bota ressoava pelo corredor. Harry vinha logo atrás ainda impressionado pela minha resposta. Andava fingindo não notar as pessoas comentando sobre mim. _Será mesmo a Granger? _Fiz um caminho de forma a entrar pela porta que daria de frente para onde i _ele _/iestava sentado. i _Ele _/iera tão previsível. Sentava sempre no mesmo lugar. Sempre entre as mesmas pessoas.

Ajeitei meu cabelo. Abri mais um botão da blusa do uniforme. Havia deixado a gravata no meu quarto. Afinal, hoje era domingo. Entrei pelo salão olhando um ponto. Ele demorou alguns minutos para dar pela minha presença. Até que levou um cutucão de Zabini que mexeu a cabeça na minha direção. Malfoy estava rindo de alguma coisa. Sorriso idiota. Morreu quando me viu. Quando me secou na verdade. Sustentei o olhar dele por mais alguns segundos, depois procurei por meus amigos. Sentei-me à mesa. E logo Harry fez o mesmo.

- Mione? – Gina perguntou. Até Luna tinha perdido seu ar lunático e se aproximado ligeiramente de Ron. Tolinha... Há muito ele não é meu... i_alvo_ /i_. _

- Bom dia, pessoal! – disse como se tudo estivesse normal.

- Mione, que mudança foi essa? – a ruiva perguntou-me com um sorriso na boca – Você está... deslumbrante! – essa menina é uma graça. Só cometeu o erro de dispensar o Harry.

- Obrigada, Gina – mexi-me na cadeira e pude perceber que Malfoy ainda olhava na minha direção. Abaixei a cabeça para esconder o riso. Por que não começar b **realmente** /b agora? – Acho que estava precisando disso, sabe?

- Eu nem sabia que tinha saias do uniforme mais curtas! – ela disse animada. Harry, que havia saído do seu estado de excitação, estava irritado. Rony, vermelho. Luna, apenas observando a conversa com sua mãozinha em cima da coxa do meu amigo.

- E não tinha, mas nada que uma bruxa não possa resolver – dei uma piscada para ela. Felizmente, Rony começou um assunto de quadribol e eu não era mais o foco da atenção deles. Enchi meu copo de suco. Senti um frio na barriga. Não acredito que eu realmente faria aquilo... Qualquer receio se dissipou quando me lembrei do corpo nu e suado do Malfoy. Bebi um gole deixando que uma gota escorresse. Passei meu dedo médio pelo queixo enxugando a gota. Depois o lambi. Sensualmente. Passando o dedo pela minha língua e pelos meus lábios. E terminei chupando-o levemente. Chupei-o da mesma maneira que havia feito com o pinto do meu amigo. Nesse instante, vi Malfoy derrubando seu copo de suco e sorri. Depois, virei meu rosto e comecei a ignorá-lo. Fingi que ouvia toda aquela história de quadribol, mas minha mente só pensava em outras formas de seduzi-lo. Malfoy, 1. Hermione, 1.

Três semanas passaram desde que rolou minha primeira vez com Harry e minha primeira provocação. Eu e Harry estávamos mais próximos, com brincadeiras mais... picantes. Era comum darmos selinho um no outro, eu passar a mão pelo peito dele ou ele deixar a mão dele deslizar pela minha coxa. Sexo? Não rolou mais. Eu queria o Malfoy. E via o Malfoy olhando para mim quando eu tocava o Harry.

O sábado amanheceu nublado. Estava frio, mas nada exagerado. Era dia de passeio para Hogsmead. Eu estava mesmo precisando sair do castelo para que meu plano fosse para outro nível. Vesti minha calça jeans azul escura, coloquei uma blusa preta de mangas longas, mas decotada. Combinando com a blusa, uma bota de cano longo. Para dar uma cor, um cachecol vermelho. Claro que o cachecol cobria meu decote que seria revelado na hora certa.

Fomos para o passeio. Eu andando de mãos dadas com Harry como era nosso costume agora. Malfoy passou acompanhado de outra garota da sonserina. Uma loira bonita, mas sem graça. Devia estar comendo essa _fulaninha_. Sortuda.

Os casais estavam de pegação e eu e Harry acabamos tomando um caminho diferente. Ele ficou fascinado com os novos produtos de uma loja recém aberta de produtos de Quadribol. Eu não agüentava mais ver aquilo e decidi dar uma volta sozinha. Fazia tempo que eu não ficava sozinha.

Resolvi ir em direção à Casa dos Gritos. No caminho decidi tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. O local estava lotado. Olhando rapidamente em volta não achei quem procurava. Esperava no balcão para ser atendida. Quando reparei numa caixa branca do outro lado com o símbolo da Florean Fortescue. Madame Rosmerta aproximou-se de mim e perguntou:

- O que vai querer, criança?

- Estão vendendo sorvetes agora? – lancei outra pergunta apontando com a cabeça a caixa.

- Ah menina. Nem me fala. Tentaram implantar uma novidade aqui do mundo trouxa, mas não deu muito certo. Só esperando o senhor Fortescue retirar daqui.

- Que novidade? – ela já parecia estar ficando irritada.

- Um tal de piloqué. – ela respondeu. Segurei para não rir. Olhei pela janela e quem eu vejo passando? Malfoy. Sozinho. Merlin está do meu lado.

- Eu poderia experimentar um? Quanto custa?

- Nada, menina perguntadeira. Desde que vá embora e deixe-me trabalhar!

- Tem de chocolate? – ela girou os olhos impaciente e voltou com o sorvete. Agradeci. Sai pela outra porta, de forma que Malfoy pudesse me encontrar... i _por acaso _/i.

Abria a embalagem enquanto corria. Sentei num banco. O local ficava na parte de trás da maioria das lojas, era um local calmo. O local ideal. O sorvete era bom e não entendi como os bruxos não gostaram. Acho que era só falta de costume. Tomava meu sorvete normalmente até perceber a aproximação de Malfoy. Tirei meu cachecol. Pela ausência de som, notei que ele havia parado. Não virei para saber a exata localização dele, imaginei que eu devia estar de perfil.

Passei a língua pelo sorvete. Indo de baixo para cima. Virei o picolé. Lambi novamente. Olhei para o lado e ele estava me encarando. i_Tolinho._/i

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Malfoy? – ele levou alguns segundos para responder. Deu alguns passos na minha direção.

- Quem te deu o direito de conversar comigo, sangue-ruim? – não respondi, apenas repeti o gesto. - Que porcaria é essa que está comendo?

- Decidiu conversar com sangue-sujo? – eu perguntei olhando-o. Ele deu mais dois passos na minha direção. – Sorvete. Um bruxo tão bem conceituado como você não conhece uma simples sobremesa? – ele venceu a distância entre nós mais rápido do que eu imaginava possível. Puxou-me com força pelo braço de forma a me levantar do banco. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. E o pior: ele percebeu. Aquele maldito sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Não consegue apagar certa imagem da cabeça, Granger? – maldita voz rouca. Maldito cheiro amadeirado. Respirei com rapidez. Merda. Tinha que tomar as rédeas de volta. Aproximei meu corpo de forma que meus seios tocassem no peito dele. Os olhos dele vacilaram por um instante pela minha atitude, mas logo voltaram a assumir o ar frio. Era minha vez.

O braço que segurava o sorvete ainda estava livre das garras dele. Lambi-o mais uma vez. Aproximei minha boca do ouvido dele, precisei ficar na ponta do pé e falei bem baixinho:

- De que cena está falando, Malfoy? – recuei, mas recuei lentamente roçando meus lábios gelados no pescoço branco. Foi a vez dele se arrepiar. Os dedos dele relaxaram na pressão. Puxei meu braço de volta e voltei a sentar. Não porque queria afastar-me dele... apenas para dar para aquele sonserino filho da puta uma boa visão do meu decote.

Comecei a passar o sorvete pelos meus lábios. Depois passava a língua por eles. Novamente ele agiu rápido e aproximou-se de mim.

- Você não sabe com quem está brincando, Granger. – ele disse com o tronco abaixado para me encarar.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... Estou aqui, tranqüila, tomando meu sorvete... Não sei do que está falando... – cara de ingênua. Ele ficou puto.

- Sangue ruim maldita. Não se faça de sonsa. Acha que não percebo? – ele falou. A raiva (e o desejo?) eram legíveis em todos seus poros.

- Malfoy... Estou apenas seduzindo Harry... – ele riu.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender desse jogo... – Malfoy estava cada vez mais próximo. – Já disse: você não sabe com quem está brincando.

- Não sou uma daquelas sonsas da Sonserina. – lambi mais uma vez o picolé. O olhar dele vacilou. Dos meus olhos para meus lábios. Mantive-me séria.

- Sangue ruim maldita – e foi embora.

Bela maneira de começar a segunda-feira. Reunião dos monitores com a Diretora Minerva. E sempre o mesmo assunto. O mesmo blá-blá-blá. Ela começou falar sobre as monitorias, os relatórios, as detenções,... O mesmo discurso. Então, ela falou de algo que chamou atraiu minha atenção:

- Por isso faremos um baile de máscaras! Será em comemoração... – não ouvi o resto. Olhei pela sala e todos estavam felizes! Baile de máscaras! Merlin! Que século estamos? Quando todos aplaudiram, percebi que ela havia terminado. Então levantei a mão. – Sim, senhorita Granger.

- Acho esse i_Baile_ /i uma perda de tempo – ouvi os sussurros i _"tinha que ser a CDF" _ /i e coisas do gênero. – Século 21, Diretora. Com todo o respeito acho que chega essa coisa de bailinho! – ela olhou-me espantada. – Acho que podemos organizar a festa em algum bar de Hogsmead. E, além disso, não há mais guerra e nem Comensais. Por que não podemos ter o direito de sair para ir aos bares finais de semana à noite?

- Senhorita Granger! Eu ach...

- Desculpe interromper a senhora. Afinal, não temos que ficar enfurnados aqui! Festas já acontecem aqui dentro mesmo, por que não podemos sair? Claro que esse direito fica restrito aos alunos maiores de idade e podemos chegar num acordo na quantidade de saídas permitidas.

Silêncio.

- Não pode estar falando sério, senhorita Granger...

- Alguém aqui discorda das minhas idéias? – perguntei olhando para o resto do grupo e minha atenção repousando demoradamente em Malfoy que olhava-me inexpressivo. Lindo demais.

- Acho que a idéia é boa, Diretora – ele respondeu.

- Acho que Hermione tem razão... – falou Ron – Afinal, tanto batalhamos para ter paz e viver em liberdade. Cadê nossa liberdade?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Concordo – o alvoroço foi enorme. – Contudo... – silêncio novamente – Nada de estudantes bêbados perambulando pela escola. Terão charretes para trazê-los de volta às 23 horas.

- Onze? – Malfoy manifestou – Muito cedo... Quatro horas da manhã, pelo menos...

- Quatro? – ela olhou espantada. Ele não tinha jeito nenhum para cuidar dessas coisas.

- Diretora, geralmente esses bares abrem às 21h. – falei calmamente. Concordamos em sair apenas aos sábados e alternar as saídas, mas precisa haver um limite maior de horário. Que tal voltarmos às duas?

- Oh, Merlin... – ela disse sentando-se pela primeira vez.

- E estudantes que infringirem essas regras ficam suspensos do passeio por tempo indeterminado. Caberá à senhora decidir a punição. – falei conciliadora.

- Certo, mas o retorno de vocês fica sendo a uma hora.

- Diretora... – eu já estava perdendo a paciência. – Tudo bem... Mas se em dois passeios provarmos que podemos fazer isso dar certo, a senhora muda o horário de volta para às duas. – ela pareceu refletir e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Naquele dia não voltei para meu dormitório. Fui carregada para o nosso Salão Comunal.

Passaram-se duas semanas e seria realizada a festa de Natal. Escolhemos uma danceteria bruxa muito bem recomendada. Muitos se sentiram mais tranqüilos por não haver toda aquela pressão: i_quem eu convido, quem me convidará, vou sozinha, vou acompanhada,... _/i Excepcionalmente neste dia, estudantes a partir do 5º ano foram permitidos sair desde que houvesse autorização dos familiares.

Chamei Gina e Luna para se trocarem no meu quarto. Fazia tempo que eu não ficava só com as meninas e estava sentindo falta. E resolvi também contar o que estava acontecendo comigo. Felizmente, elas pouparam-me de toda uma introdução.

- Então, Mione... O que está havendo entre você e o Harry? – Gina perguntou pulando na cama. Contei tudo. A boca das duas estava abria a cada palavra que eu contava. Por que eu contei tudo. Simplesmente b **tudo**. /b

- Nossa, Hermione... Quem diria... – falou Luna. Ela estava um pouco séria e depois abriu um sorriso até então desconhecido para a morena – Como podemos te ajudar?

- Pensando numa roupa... – eu falei e elas começaram a rir.

- Como se você precisasse! – a ruiva falou dando um delicado tapa no meu braço – Anda chamando atenção ultimamente...

- Com roupas simples... e uniformes encolhidos! – Gina e Luna se entreolharam e depois correram para frente do meu armário. Vendo aquilo percebi que havia me afastado muito delas. E senti saudades de estar com as duas.

Naquele dia a festa foi fechada para os estudantes de Hogwarts. Gina e Luna estavam com seus respectivos namorados. Eu e Harry. Ele elogiou-me muito quando me viu. Eu usava a minha bota que tanto adoro, com uma saia preta que ficava na altura do joelho, mas era bem colada ao corpo. Uma blusa lilás e os cabelos soltos.

As mesas estavam decoradas com as cores das Casas de forma harmônica. Todos estavam animados pela novidade de sair e comemorar uma festa fora da Escola. Logo as mesas começaram a ser ocupadas. Estudantes andavam animados pelo espaço com copos de bebidas coloridas. Os menores de idade foram enfeitiçados e se tentassem consumir bebida alcoólica, pequenas faíscas avisariam os professores.

A pista foi enchendo conforme as pessoas perdiam a inibição, a música tornava-se mais dançante e nada daquela música ambiente chata que tocava no consultório dos meus pais. Harry me tirou para dançar e eu aceitei. Olhei ao redor a procura de Malfoy. Achei-o. Estranhamente ele estava desacompanhado.

Dançávamos animados até que Harry chegou mais perto de mim e passou a língua pelos meus lábios, fiquei toda arrepiada. Retribuí a carícia. Reparei que Malfoy ainda estava sozinho. De braços cruzados olhando aquilo. Desci minhas mãos de forma sensual pelas costas dele. Não deixei de encarar o loiro. Que balançou a cabeça em negativa e saiu em direção aos banheiros.

Pouco depois, Harry puxou-me para um canto e falou:

- Mione... Acho que devíamos... Sei lá... Foi bom ficar com você. E esses nossos toques, nossos beijos... Mione, não sabe o quanto tenho enlouquecido com isso. Não sei se te vejo apenas como uma amiga... – Ah, Merlin? O que eu estava fazendo? A verdade atingiu-me como um raio ao encarar os olhos sinceros do meu amigo. Eu estava usando uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Usando-o num jogo bobo. Usando-o em ago que envolvia apenas eu e o Malfoy.

- Harry... precisamos conversar... – levei-o até uma mesa que estava vazia e sentamos um de frente pro outro – Sabe, acho que nossa primeira vez foi maravilhosa. Fico feliz que tenha acontecido com alguém especial para mim – ele ia falar, mas eu coloquei meu indicador sobre os lábios dele – Só que isso está indo mais longe do que eu pretendia e quero parar enquanto tenho o controle.

- Do que está falando, Mione?

- Estou a fim de outra pessoa...

- Tipo, apaixonada? – Ai, credo! Eu apaixonada pelo Malfoy?

- Não! Claro que não... Só... interessada... E não seria justo eu envolver você nessa história...

- De quem está falando? – ele perguntou.

- Isso é algo que ainda não estou preparada para contar... – eu disse. Ele não poderia saber...

- Não confia em mim? – e havia um tom amargado em sua voz que eu ainda não conhecia.

- Não é isso, Harry... É apenas algo pessoal... – eu tinha medo da reação dele. Não era tão pessoal assim visto que Gina e Luna já sabiam. Mas, Harry não podia saber dos desejos que eu sentia e, principalmente, por b quem /b eu sentia.

- Achei que tivéssemos tido uma noite especial. – ele argumentou.

- Foi especial. Sempre será especial e inesquecível – Acontece que sua amiga quer algo mais... carnal. Respira, Hermione! – Por favor, Harry... Sua amizade é o que mais tenho de especial no momento.

- Certo – ele disse contrafeito. Respirou fundo – Depois conversamos melhor, Mione. Vou beber alguma coisa. – Harry afastou-se bem mais sentido do que eu imaginara. Dei de ombros e fui procurar minhas amigas. Elas estavam acompanhadas, mas consegui puxá-las para o lado.

- Gostando da festa?

- Mione! Nem acredito que essa idéia foi sua! – exclamou Gina.

- E que a Diretora aprovou! Seria engraçado ver Snape embriagado! – elas riram imaginando a cena. Mudei de assunto ao perceber uma música animada tocando.

- Pegarei alguma coisa para beber. Querem alguma coisa? – fui até o bar e pedi uma dose de uísque de fogo. Fiquei no balcão. Parvati veio conversar comigo animada pela "balada". Ela logo foi puxada pela sua gêmea e foram em direção ao banheiro.

A pista estava lotada, mas eu não queria saber. Os diretores e professores já tinham ido embora e ainda tínhamos uma hora antes do "toque de recolher". Comecei a dançar de forma mais sensual. E eu sabia que i ele /i estava me olhando. Claro que a bebida ajudava. Deixei meu corpo balançar no ritmo da música. Fechei os olhos.

Senti alguém aproximar-se de mim por trás e passar a mão pela minha cintura. Abri os olhos e virei-me rapidamente. Eu sabia que ele não se aproximaria de mim na frente de tantas pessoas. Era Justino Finch-Flechley o autor de tamanha ousadia. Não posso negar a beleza dele, mas chega de envolver outros. É o Malfoy que eu quero.

- Poxa, morena – ele começou – Não topa dançar comigo? – neguei e procurei meu alvo. Sumiu.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro, Justino. Até mais!

Aproveitei a desculpa para fazer um xixizinho básico e jogar uma água no rosto. Esperei a minha vez e entrei. Fiz o que tinha que fazer e trombei em alguém quando saí.

- Granger...

- Que susto, Malfoy... – eu tentei passar, mas ele impediu o caminho. – Sai da frente.

- Não... Falei que era arriscado brincar comigo, Granger – antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, a boca dele já estava em meu pescoço. Tentei me afastar, mas ele segurava-me pela cintura.

- Solte-me, Malfoy! – eu disse com a voz fraca. Senti a boca dele subindo pelo meu pescoço. Depois, ele sussurrou num fio de voz rouca:

- Tem certeza que quer que eu te solte, Granger? – um arrepio involuntário percorreu meu corpo. Não pude conter. E eu sabia que ele sorriu perante a minha fraqueza. A outra mão dele segurava minha nuca. Não sei quando fechei meus olhos. A mão que estava na cintura subia lentamente a minha blusa tocando-me com a agilidade que eu sabia muito bem que ele tinha. Senti-o beijando meu pescoço, subindo pelo maxilar e a língua dele roçando o canto da minha boca. Agradeci por estar nos braços dele, pois minhas pernas fraquejaram. Ele afastou-se alguns milímetros.

- Eu jogo esse jogo há muito mais tempo, garota. Não brinque comigo... – dizendo isso o toque dele cessou tão rápido quanto havia começado. Apenas acordei do transe em que estava quando ouvi a porta do banheiro batendo. Loiro filho da puta.

A festa foi um sucesso. Como todos os alunos comportaram-se e não houve nenhum caso de bebedeira (pelo menos nenhum que os professores ficaram sabendo) as saídas noturnas para Hogsmead foram aceitas.

Durante os próximos dias a minha tarefa de seduzir Malfoy continuou. Eu estava começando a aprender a ler aqueles olhos azuis e frios. Eu estava mexendo com ele. Depois do episódio no banheiro, não vi o loiro com mais ninguém. Gina e Luna avisavam quando eu estava dando muito na cara. Nesses momentos, eu sorria para Malfoy. Ele acenava negativamente a cabeça e saia jogando os cabelos para trás.

Eu estava estudando no Salão Comunal com meus amigos. Harry estava distante desde nossa conversa. Respeitei. Ele precisava de um tempo, mas eu sentia falta do meu amigo e de como era nossa relação. De repente, ele bateu o tinteiro com força na mesa, espalhando tinta para todo lado e sujando meu pergaminho.

- Que é isso, Harry? – falei brava.

- Quem é? – ele perguntou bravo. Aquela história de novo.

- Já disse que é assunto meu!

- Quem é o quê? – perguntou Rony extremamente curioso, claro.

- Nada, Ron. Vamos estudar. – falei tentando finalizar o assunto.

- Um cara que a Hermione está a fim – ele falou para me provocar.

- E não quero contar sobre isso! – olhei para Gina suplicando ajuda.

- Mas, eu tenho o direito de saber, Mione!

- Se ela não quer falar... – a ruiva falou em meu auxílio.

- Ah, Harry! Não quero contar! – mas que coisa... Harry estava ficando chato desde que deixei claro que não queria nada com ele. Ele só falava comigo para fazer a mesma pergunta.

- É meu direito saber! – ele falou batendo com o punho na mesa.

- É meu direito não contar! – revidei. Juntei minhas coisas e ouvi Rony falando:

- Acho que você forçou a barra, Harry.

Estava há cinco dias sem falar com Harry. Cinco longos dias. Sentia falta demais da companhia dele e não sabia como me reaproximar sem ter que ter a mesma discussão. Suspirei ressentida e continuei meu caminho.

A biblioteca estava muito vazia. Sentei à mesa que ficava em frente à poltrona que Malfoy estava sentado. Só tinha ele lá. Dia de sol. Raro por aqui. Sabia que ele estaria lá. O desgraçado estava com lição atrasada em Transfiguração.

Sentei. Ele olhou-me. Prendi meus cabelos e sorri. O golpe final estava por vir...

Abri meu livro vagarosamente. Molhando meu indicador a cada página que virava. Ouvi o barulho que a poltrona fez. Ele estava mudando de posição. Estava nervosa. Faria algo extremamente arriscado. E num local público. A visão que ele tinha de mim estava livre, exceto por uma cadeira. Levantei-me com ruído suficiente para chamar mais a atenção dele e não alertar a madame Pince. Tirei a cadeira levando-a para outra mesa.

Draco acompanhava todos os movimentos da grifinória que ele odiava, mas não conseguia parar de admirar. Ela estava provocando-o e ele caindo no jogo. Desde que a prensara no banheiro seus desejos tornaram-se ainda mais fortes. Ansiava a cada dia para saber o que ela faria. Depois, saía irritado consigo mesmo por ter se deixado envolver. Ia para seu quarto, entrava embaixo de banheiro e se tocava pensando na maldita sangue-ruim.

O sonserino sentiu arrepiar-se ao vê-la lamber o dedo de forma deliciosa. Não entendeu o porquê dela tirar a cadeira, mas quando ela voltou para o lugar em que estava sentada notou que tinha ampla visão das pernas da grifinória. i O que ela vai aprontar? /i, ele perguntou-se.

Hermione voltou ao seu lugar. Olhou para os lados antes de encarar Draco. Ele estava sério. Apreensivo e não tirava os olhos dela. Constatando que não havia ninguém Hermione abriu dois botões de sua blusa. O contorno dos seios era visível. O loiro piscou repetidas vezes. Não acreditava no que via. Fechou o livro definitivamente e deixou sua atenção voltada simplesmente para a morena à sua frente. A mão dela passou superficialmente por cima da blusa, mas de forma sedutora. Ela encarava Draco com um sorriso nos lábios. i _Aquela mão! Mérlin! Se ela descer dois centímetros... Por que diabos ela faz isso? Notei que é só comigo! Mas que Droga! Até Você?_ /i - pensa Draco olhando para seu pênis já duro - i _É só a Sangue-Ruim! Controle-se. Está numa biblioteca..._¹/i

Os dedos de Hermione correram até a barra da saia e os olhos do loiro acompanharam tudo. i _Merlin... Ela não fará isso... O que houve com a Granger? _/i O sonserino viu as pernas dela abrindo-se lenta e sensualmente. Ajeitou-se mais uma vez, na esperança de disfarçar o volume cada vez maior no interior de sua calça. Olhou para o lado e notou madame Pince preenchendo pergaminhos distante dali. Volta sua atenção para Hermione. A outra mão dela estava abrindo mais um botão. Já era possível para o loiro divisar a cor do sutiã que ela usava. Draco torna a olhar para baixo da mesa. Ela havia levantado um pouco de sua saia. Mais alguns centímetros e ele poderia ver a calcinha. No entanto, o loiro sabe que não vai aguentar por muito tempo. Então a mão delicada, no entanto ousada da morena para de subir a saia. A expectativa mata o loiro a cada segundo e a cada segundo o desejo toma conta de si. Ele sabe que logo agirá por impulso. Sabe que falta pouco para pular sobre a mesa e possuí-la. Ali mesmo.

O dedo médio torna a subir contornando todo o corpo, o seio, até chegar aos lábios. Chupou-o de maneira obscena. Hermione consegue reconhecer um lampejo nos olhos do loiro. Ela então percebeu: havia ido longe demais. Antes que pudesse se recompor, viu o loiro levantar com a varinha em punho.

Draco sempre foi suscetível aos prazeres da carne. Sempre teve a mulher que quis, na hora que quisesse e na posição que quisesse. No entanto, aquela grifinória estava o levando à loucura. Sem pensar, levantou-se com a varinha em punho e lançou um feitiço que fez Madame Pince cair num sono profundo. i _Estamos realmente sozinhos?_ /i - pergunta-se Draco enquanto caminha e salta sobre a mesa como se fosse um tigre em busca de sua presa. - i _Foda-se se tem alguém olhando! Eu a quero! Agora!_ ¹/i

Hermione só tem tempo de levantar-se rapidamente. A cadeira cai para trás num baque surdo. Draco a puxa pelo pulso.

- Eu te avisei, Granger – seus movimentos são calculados. A cintura dela vai de encontro ao pênis já duro. Hermione não pode conter um suspiro. – Era isso que você queria, não é? – sem resposta - Não é, Granger?

- Sim, Malfoy... – entregue. Dominada. Era assim que Hermione se sentia ao estar envolvida pelos braços de Draco. Sem perceber já estava encostada na mesa. A cadeira havia sido desviada com um chute do loiro.

- Granger... O que está fazendo comigo, garota? – ele parou a milímetros da boca dela.

Quanto tempo eu queria provar o sabor daquela boca? O calor daquela "pegada"? Ele estava tão próximo. Achei que resistiria mais tempo, mas sabia que minha jogada foi um xeque-mate. Eu estava lá. Prensada entre ele e a mesa. Havia apenas nossas respirações tensas. Rápidas. A boca dele aproximou e parou. Tão perto. Ele ainda estava jogando.

Filho da puta sedutor.

Cheguei com meu rosto mais perto. Passei minha língua pelos lábios dele. Um gemido baixo.

- Granger... – a maldita voz rouca. O sorriso. O brilho de desejo no olhar. Senti-me sendo erguida e colocada na mesa. Não havia delicadeza. Então nossas bocas se encontraram já dando passagem para as línguas que entraram numa guerra louca e deliciosa. Maldito seja. Beijava bem pra caralho! Senti meu corpo deslizar para frente. Senti o pau duro. Ainda mais duro que antes, se possível. As mãos dele percorriam meu corpo. Sem pudor. O toque firme na minha coxa. – Era isso que você queria, não era? Desde o dia que me flagrou com a Parkinson. – eu não conseguia responder. Arrepiei-me quando os dedos precisos tocaram a minha barriga sob o tecido da blusa. Puxei o cabelo dele e comecei a lamber e mordiscar aquele pescoço alvo.

Merlin.

Estava prestes a transar com Draco Malfoy ali mesmo. Em cima da mesa da Biblioteca. Só não continuamos, pois fomos surpreendidos por um barulho próximo.

- Madame Pince?

- Cuidei dela, Granger. Fique aqui. – ele saiu. Desci da mesa. Ajeitei a cadeira e minhas vestes. – Não vi ninguém.

- Melhor eu ir... – disse sentindo meu rosto corar. Enfiei minhas coisas de qualquer jeito na mochila. Ele virou-me.

- Isso não acaba aqui, garota.

- Pode ter certeza que não. – dei um beijo nos lábios dele e sai.

As duas semanas seguintes foram puxadas. Hermione conseguiu "brincar" mais um pouco com Draco, mas somente à distância. Parece que todos professores estavam terminados a prender todos em milhares de trabalhos longos. O mais curto era um tratado sobre História da Magia que devia ter pelo menos um metro de pergaminho.

Hermione e Harry ainda não se falavam. A menina não entendia, mas o amigo havia se afastado ainda mais. Querendo evitar confusão decidiu recolher-se aos seus aposentos. Estava concentrada quando a porta foi aberta de supetão.

- Harry! – ela levantou-se ao ver a expressão irada do amigo – Precisamos mesmo conversar.

- Você estava apenas brincando comigo, Hermione? – o rapaz pegou Hermione pelo braço ignorando a pergunta feita por ela. – Responda!

- Harry! Pare com isso!

- Você pede para i _ele_ /i parar?

- Você está me machucando!

- Não respondeu minha pergunta, Hermione. Você pede para i _ele_ /i parar? – a raiva dominava Harry. Ele apertava cada vez com mais força o braço da amiga.

- Não sei do que está falando, Harry.

- Mentirosa! – ele gritou puxando-a pelo braço – Eu vi. Eu tenho seguido você, Hermione. – Harry percebeu o reconhecimento nos olhos dela e disse irônico – Trocando-me pelo Malfoy?

- Aconteceu... Não é paixão, nem nada... Apenas...

- Desejo? Como pôde?

- Você está me machucando. Pare com isso! – ela tentou em vão puxar seu braço.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Hermione. Você pede para i _ele_ /i parar? – fez-se silêncio que foi quebrado por uma voz fria que Hermione jamais havia ouvido de seu amigo – Você já tremeu de prazer sob meu corpo. – a voz tornando-se uma súplica – Apenas uma chance... Uma última chance, Hermione.

- Não dá, Harry. Quero sua amizade. Sinto falta disso...

- E eu sinto falta de outra coisa! – a voz tornou-se fria novamente e ele começou andar em direção ao quarto levando Hermione.

- Pare! Pare, Harry! Está machucando meu braço.

- Entenda, Mione... - ele prensou-a contra a parede – Estamos falando do Malfoy! Quero apenas que recobre sua razão. E se for preciso usar um pouco de... força para isso, farei.

- Harry? O que está havendo com você? – Hermione encarou o amigo. Os olhos dele estavam num tom mais escuro que o normal. – Solte-me...

Ela não foi ouvida. Harry beijou seus lábios com violência, arrancando sangue.

- Você já pediu para eu ficar, Hermione. – ela tentava afastar o amigo, mas não conseguia. – Assim você só dificulta as coisas! – Harry então deu um tapa em Hermione. Ela sentiu grossas lágrimas escorrendo. Pedia para o amigo voltar. O que estava acontecendo?

Sentiu ser levada para a cama. Tentou fugir pelo outro lado, mas foi puxada pela perna.

- Harry! Acorde! – ela gritava. Ele estava completamente fora de si.

- É só para você entender que é minha... minha Mione. – a íris ainda em um tom verde escuro. Agilmente ele prendeu as duas mãos de Hermione com uma sua. Passou a mão pelo seio dela, mas antes que pudesse abrir o primeiro botão uma voz fria e arrastada se fez presente:

- Saia de cima dela, Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

i Capítulo narrado por Draco /i

Sai do banheiro dos monitores após um banho relaxante. Tinha que fugir logo daquela bobinha que logo viria atrás de mim. Sequei meus cabelos e desci para o café. Zabini já me esperava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como foi a noite, Draco? – ele perguntou.

- Boa... Já tive melhores... – falei debochadamente e rindo. Estava concentrado em passar manteiga na minha torrada quando senti um cutucão de Zabini. Ele apenas apontou com a cabeça um ponto mais adiante do salão. Segui a direção apontada. Merlin do céu. Na hora meu corpo reagiu. O que aquela maldita grifinória estava aprontando? Era impossível eu ignorar como ela estava linda e sensual. E aquelas pernas?

- Draco Malfoy babando por uma grifinória sangue-ruim? – as palavras de Zabini me tiraram do ar.

- Cala a boca – eu respondi olhando para o lado. Ele entendeu o recado. Fechou o sorriso que se abriu e tratou de conversar com o aluno que estava do outro lado. Voltei meu olhar para ela que não desviou por uns instantes. Sentou-se de uma forma que eu desejei ser aquele banco. Depois, ela começou a conversar com os amigos idiotas. Menina babaca. Por mais que eu tentasse concentrar-me na torrada, minha curiosidade falou mais alto e olhei novamente para a maldita sangue-ruim.

Por que fiz isso?

Ela estava tomando suco quando uma pequena gota escorreu pelo seu queixo. Rapidamente ela enxugou com seu dedo e depois o lambeu. A língua percorrendo o dedo e os lábios carnudos delicadamente definidos. Ela olhou rapidamente para mim e, distraído, derrubei o copo de suco que estava a minha frente. Senti que começava a ficar excitado. Era impressão minha ou a Granger estava fazendo aquilo especificamente para mim?

Não.

Ela não teria coragem. É uma sabe-tudo. Uma sangue-ruim que só sabe ler e ficar atrás do cicatriz e do pobretão.

Merda. Não pude segurar a reação do meu corpo. Precisei pensar em outras coisas para que pudesse levantar e ir para as aulas.

Durante as semanas seguintes dediquei meu tempo às lições e, claro, transar com garotas de diversas casas pelas salas da Escola. Xingava-me por que invariavelmente a boca e a língua da Granger povoam meus pensamentos.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Foda-se a sangue-ruim.

Porém,... quem quero enganar? Quando ela entrava na sala, no salão, nos jardins com aquele rebolado... Usando aquelas botas... Toda minha racionalidade sumia.

Até que a vi dando um beijo em Potter. Era um simples selinho, mas não sabia que estavam namorando... A notícia espalhou como fogo em palha no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Ei, a Granger está mesmo com o Potter?

- É, quem diria que o grande Potter estaria pegando a ex do Weasley!

- Também... Viram como está gostosa? Deixou a caçula Weasley no chinelo!

- Só tem cara de santa! Já deve ter passado pela mão de toda Grifnória.

Esses eram os comentários. E por mais que eu não quisesse olhar, meu corpo tinha outros desejos. Nessa hora, uma outra cabeça comandava e não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer. Via com raiva como as mãos do maldito Cicatriz acariciavam a coxa que, na minha mente, era macia como veludo. Muitas vezes vi que ela me encarava. Afinal, aquilo era alguma i provocação /i? Pois, se fosse. Ela estaria perdida. Ninguém joga dessa forma com Draco Malfoy e sai ganhando.

Finalmente chegou a data de ir para Hogsmead. Eu não agüentava mais ficar naquele Castelo. Queria sair. Beber alguma coisa. E tentar, a todo custo, ficar bem longe da sangue-ruim. Vesti uma roupa simples e convidei a primeira garota que estivesse dando bola para mim.

Desci e encontrei uma garota do sexto ano. Uma loira gostosa, i bonitinha /i, mas muito sem graça.

Merlin realmente não tem um pingo de piedade de mim. Logo vejo a sangue-ruim com o testa rachada. Entramos na carruagem e arrependi-me de não ter vindo sozinho. A menina não parava de falar. E, ainda por cima, era burrinha... Não entendo como chegou ao sexto ano. Logo consegui me livrar dela e fui dar uma volta por Hogsmead.

Resolvi afastar-me de toda aquela movimentação. Estava andando com as mãos no bolso quando eu a vi. Maldita. Estava sentada sozinha. Notei que ela puxou o cachecol, desenrolando-o do pescoço. Vi o contorno dos seios dela. Lindos. Mas, que porcaria era aquela que ela estava tomando?

Não sabia. Só sabia que era extremamente sexy. Olhei para os lados e não havia ninguém. Aquela maldita estava fazendo tudo aquilo para b me /b provocar. Sorri de lado. A filha da puta não sabia com quem estava mexendo.

A língua dela percorria aquela coisa estranha com precisão. Ela saboreava. Não sei que merda era aquela, mas eu sabia muito bem que queria estar no lugar daquilo. Eu estava começando a ficar excitado. Ela olhou para mim.

Porra.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Malfoy? – ouvi a voz da Granger, mas demorou um pouco até que eu voltasse ao normal. Andei na direção dela.

- Quem te deu o direito de conversar comigo, sangue-ruim? – retruquei, mas ela não respondeu. Voltou a comer aquela porcaria. A cena mais sensual que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida - Que porcaria é essa que está comendo? – não contive a pergunta.

- Decidiu conversar com sangue-sujo? – jogo de perguntas! Caralho... Nada seria respondido? Dei mais dois passos na direção dela. – Sorvete. – ela respondeu - Um bruxo tão bem conceituado como você não conhece uma simples sobremesa? – Irritado com aquilo, acabei com a maldita distância entre nós de forma muito rápida e sei que isso a surpreendeu. Puxei-a com força pelo braço. Ela tremeu. Granger tremendo ao meu contato? Sorri debochadamente. Então, tudo tornou-se tão claro para mim... Sorri o mesmo sorriso da noite em que ela me pegou com a Pansy.

- Não consegue apagar certa imagem da cabeça, Granger? – tornei a perguntar num tom que eu sabia: deixa as mulheres loucas. Ela ficou alguns segundos sem reação. Então, ela aproximou seu corpo do meu. E aqueles malditos seios encostaram em mim. Mesmo sendo por cima da roupa senti a firmeza deles e olhei rapidamente para baixo. Lembrei quem eu era. Quem ela era. Ela estava jogando comigo e, tinha que declarar, eu estava perdendo.

Ela levou o braço que segurava aquele tal de sorvete até os lábios. Como me segurei para não beijá-la naquele instante. Então, ele tornou a ficar perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- De que cena está falando, Malfoy? – Sentia a língua fria dela passar pelo meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos e um tremor atravessou meu corpo. Involuntariamente. Merda. Perdi o controle. Senti o braço dela desprendendo-se da minha mão. Agradeci a separação. Meu pinto já estava novamente endurecendo. Ela sentou-se... O decote. A filha da puta está realmente jogando comigo.

Não. Isso não podia ficar assim! Aproximei-me dela novamente.

- Você não sabe com quem está brincando, Granger.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... Estou aqui, tranquila, tomando meu sorvete... Não sei do que está falando... – cara de pau! Cínica. Fiquei puto!

- Sangue ruim maldita. Não se faça de sonsa. Acha que não percebo? – quem ela está pensando que ela é? Sou Draco Malfoy!

- Malfoy... Estou apenas seduzindo Harry... – só consegui rir diante daquela resposta falsa.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender desse jogo... Já disse: você não sabe com quem está brincando.

- Não sou uma daquelas sonsas da Sonserina. – ela voltou a chupar o maldito sorvete. Encarei aqueles lábios com uma certeza: ou eu ia embora ou eu a possuía ali mesmo.

- Sangue ruim maldita.

Voltei para o salão comunal depois daquela reunião sem acreditar que a Granger havia proposto saídas para bares bruxos! Mesmo contra a minha vontade, a cada instante ela me impressionava mais. Ela havia mudado após a guerra. Impossível negar. Uma coisa que me incomodava profundamente era o modo como o Potter olhava para ela. Por mais inteligente que a sangue ruim fosse, parecia que ela ignorava um certo brilho que aparecia nos olhos do testa rachada.

Como eu sabia?

Simples: sou homem.

Para evitar o fiasco do encontro que tive em Hogsmead, resolvi não convidar ninguém para a nossa primeira saída noturna. Iria sozinho. Deitei em minha cama com a mente atolada em pensamentos impróprios para alguém do meu nível. Estava sozinho há muito tempo. Muito tempo para o padrão Malfoy de ser. Tudo que eu via na minha frente era a Granger. Era aquela maldita língua descendo e subindo por aquele doce. Tudo que eu sentia era a língua dela roçando meu pescoço. Um tremor percorreu meu corpo e percebi que a simples lembrança daquela imagem deixou-me completamente excitado.

As cortinas já escondiam minha cama. Lancei um feitiço. Fechei meus olhos. Lembrei da língua dela percorrendo o sorvete e minha mão direita desceu até meu pinto. Pensei na boca gelada que tocou meu pescoço e sorri. Aumentei a velocidade com que me tocava. Aliás, i ela /i aumentou a velocidade do beijo que me dava. Ela sabia usar a boca como ninguém, eu tinha certeza disso. Os seios. Deveriam caber em minhas mãos. Lembrei da sensação do roçar deles em meu peito. Tracei a imagem que teriam sob a roupa. Minha respiração estava acelerada. Ela chupava-me com volúpia. Os cabelos caiam pela minha cintura. Vi o rebolado dela sobre mim. Ela usava aquelas botas. Eu lambia o suco que escorria pelo queixo. Eu beijava os lábios com sabor de chocolate. Sem poder me conter, senti um último estremecimento. O líquido quente e viscoso entre meus dedos. Tive uma certeza: aquela maldita grifinória estava me deixando louco.

Soquei a cama, resignado. Ainda excitado. Abri as cortinas e agradeci por estar sozinho. Fui tomar um banho para tentar apagar as sensações que sentia com a simples lembrança daquela maldita sangue-ruim.

O bar era bom. A decoração digna de alguma aluna sem ter o que fazer estava piegas. Cores e mais cores de Hogwarts. O povo insistia em estar no castelo, mesmo quando estávamos fora dele.

Encostei numa pilastra com meu copo de bebida. Algumas garotas tentaram se aproximar, mas usei toda a minha "simpatia" para afastá-las. Interesseiras filhas-da-puta. A pista enchia e vi quando a Granger foi puxada para a pista pelo Testa Rachada. Cruzei os braços e fiquei esperando pelo próximo showzinho dela. Ela acha que pode me provocar com i ele /i?

Sim, ela pode.

Ao ver a língua que há pouco dominou minha imaginação passar pelos lábios daquele idiota metido a herói, mexi minha cabeça e sai. Precisava ir ao banheiro. Jogar uma água no rosto e recobrar meu autocontrole.

Não sei quando tempo demorei para sair, mas quando voltei ela já estava mais com o Potter. Foi fácil acha-la na multidão. Não eram poucos que admiravam as curtas e os movimentos insinuantes. Movimentos que tinham um objetivo: provocar-me.

Vi quando o tonto do Finch-Flechley passou a mão pela cintura dela. Respirei fundo. Como ele ousava? Ela dançava para mim. Por um instante queria ter a coragem de mandar tudo para puta que pariu e beijar aquela maldita grifinória no meio daquela pista.

Ela se afastou do lufo e voltei ao banheiro para tentar organizar pensamentos e sensações que eu sabia: estavam totalmente foram do meu controle. No instante em que abri a porta para sair, percebi que ela havia entrado no banheiro feminino. Só podia entrar uma pessoa por vez. Então, ela estava sozinha...

A porta abriu e rapidamente eu a empurrei para dentro.

- Granger...

- Que susto, Malfoy... – não escapará tão fácil assim... – Sai da frente.

- Não... Falei que era arriscado brincar comigo, Granger – era um jogo. Estava cansado de perder. Puxei-a pela cintura e meus lábios foram diretos para o pescoço longo e suado. Queria sentir o cheiro dela.

- Solte-me, Malfoy! – quem está no poder agora, filha da puta? Subi meus beijos e sussurrei:

- Tem certeza que quer que eu te solte, Granger? – fui traçando um caminho com meus lábios e língua. Ela tremeu nos meus braços. A pele dela era melhor que meus sonhos mais realistas. Cheguei até a borda do sutiã. Tinha desejo de tomar para mim aquela boca. Mas, lembrei-me do jogo que ela estava me envolvendo e era a minha vez de estar no poder. Sorri. - Eu jogo esse jogo há muito mais tempo, garota. Não brinque comigo... – sai batendo a porta atrás de mim.

As provocações continuaram. Nesse terreno ela levava vantagem. Muitas vezes tentei me aproximar, mas ela sempre estava acompanhada. Muitas vezes a segui até o quarto da monitoria.

Muitas vezes fiquei escondido esperando os amigos dela saírem. Tentava ouvir conversas para saber do afastamento dela com o Potter. Boatos não faltavam. No fundo, bem escondido, senti um alivio por não vê-la sendo tocada por aquele boçal.

Quantas vezes fiquei parado à porta dela? Querendo entrar, invadir. Mas eu sabia. Se eu entrasse, eu perderia. A razão? Não, essa eu já havia perdido há muito tempo. Eu perderia o jogo que ela me forçou a entrar. E ela não poderia saber que uma sangue-ruim estava ganhando de um Malfoy.

Quantas vezes voltei para minha cama irritado? Quantas vezes me toquei pensando naquela maldita? Na cama, embaixo do chuveiro, em alguma sala vazia... Flashes de sabores e cheiros. Sei que meu "ataque" no banheiro mexeu com a maldita grifinória, mas experimentar um pouco do gosto dela, fez com que eu quisesse mais.

i Cena retirada do capítulo 2 /i

Draco acompanhava todos os movimentos da grifinória que ele odiava, mas não conseguia parar de admirar. Ela estava provocando-o e ele caindo no jogo. Desde que a prensara no banheiro seus desejos tornaram-se ainda mais fortes. Ansiava a cada dia para saber o que ela faria. Depois, saía irritado consigo mesmo por ter se deixado envolver. Ia para seu quarto, entrava embaixo de banheiro e se tocava pensando na maldita sangue-ruim.

O sonserino sentiu arrepiar-se ao vê-la lamber o dedo de forma deliciosa. Não entendeu o porquê dela tirar a cadeira, mas quando ela voltou para o lugar em que estava sentada notou que tinha ampla visão das pernas da grifinória. i O que ela vai aprontar? /i, ele perguntou-se.

Hermione voltou ao seu lugar. Olhou para os lados antes de encarar Draco. Ele estava sério. Apreensivo e não tirava os olhos dela. Constatando que não havia ninguém Hermione abriu dois botões de sua blusa. O contorno dos seios era visível. O loiro piscou repetidas vezes. Não acreditava no que via. Fechou o livro definitivamente e deixou sua atenção voltada simplesmente para a morena à sua frente. A mão dela passou superficialmente por cima da blusa, mas de forma sedutora. Ela encarava Draco com um sorriso nos lábios. i _Aquela mão! Mérlin! Se ela descer dois centímetros... Por que diabos ela faz isso? Notei que é só comigo! Mas que Droga! Até Você?_ /i - pensa Draco olhando para seu pênis já duro - i _É só a Sangue-Ruim! Controle-se. Está numa biblioteca..._¹/i

Os dedos de Hermione correram até a barra da saia e os olhos do loiro acompanharam tudo. i _Merlin... Ela não fará isso... O que houve com a Granger? _/i O sonserino viu as pernas dela abrindo-se lenta e sensualmente. Ajeitou-se mais uma vez, na esperança de disfarçar o volume cada vez maior no interior de sua calça. Olhou para o lado e notou madame Pince preenchendo pergaminhos distante dali. Volta sua atenção para Hermione. A outra mão dela estava abrindo mais um botão. Já era possível para o loiro divisar a cor do sutiã que ela usava. Draco torna a olhar para baixo da mesa. Ela havia levantado um pouco de sua saia. Mais alguns centímetros e ele poderia ver a calcinha. No entanto, o loiro sabe que não vai aguentar por muito tempo. Então a mão delicada, no entanto ousada da morena para de subir a saia. A expectativa mata o loiro a cada segundo e a cada segundo o desejo toma conta de si. Ele sabe que logo agirá por impulso. Sabe que falta pouco para pular sobre a mesa e possuí-la. Ali mesmo.

O dedo médio torna a subir contornando todo o corpo, o seio, até chegar aos lábios. Chupou-o de maneira obscena. Hermione consegue reconhecer um lampejo nos olhos do loiro. Ela então percebeu: havia ido longe demais. Antes que pudesse se recompor, viu o loiro levantar com a varinha em punho.

Draco sempre foi suscetível aos prazeres da carne. Sempre teve a mulher que quis, na hora que quisesse e na posição que quisesse. No entanto, aquela grifinória estava o levando à loucura. Sem pensar, levantou-se com a varinha em punho e lançou um feitiço que fez Madame Pince cair num sono profundo. i _Estamos realmente sozinhos?_ /i - pergunta-se Draco enquanto caminha e salta sobre a mesa como se fosse um tigre em busca de sua presa. - i _Foda-se se tem alguém olhando! Eu a quero! Agora!_ ¹/i

Hermione só tem tempo de levantar-se rapidamente. A cadeira cai para trás num baque surdo. Draco a puxa pelo pulso.

- Eu te avisei, Granger – seus movimentos são calculados. A cintura dela vai de encontro ao pênis já duro. Hermione não pode conter um suspiro. – Era isso que você queria, não é? – sem resposta - Não é, Granger?

- Sim, Malfoy... – entregue. Dominada. Era assim que Hermione se sentia ao estar envolvida pelos braços de Draco. Sem perceber já estava encostada na mesa. A cadeira havia sido desviada com um chute do loiro.

- Granger... O que está fazendo comigo, garota? – ele parou a milímetros da boca dela.

i Fim da cena /i

Muito tempo desejando isso. Nada mais me interessava. Ganhar, perder. Queria apenas ter aquela morena ali. Naquele instante. Queria continuar o jogo. Provocação apenas. Ambos estávamos perdidos. Já havíamos ido longe demais. Muito desejo guardado. Velado.

Aproximei minha boca da dela e eu não precisava ler a mente dela para saber que estava sendo xingado.

Ela também estava jogando. Senti a língua quente dele contornar meus lábios e gemi baixinho.

- Granger... – a maldita voz rouca. Coloquei-a na mesa de forma possessiva. Ela seria minha. Não do Potter. Não do Weasley. Não sei quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo. Apenas sei que senti o que há tanto desejava: os lábios dela nos meus. A língua dela dentro da minha boca. A maldita pela macia e as coxas mais deliciosas que minhas mãos já haviam tocado – Era isso que você queria, não era? Desde o dia que me flagrou com a Parkinson. – sorri. Ela não conseguia responder. A maldita sabe-tudo sem palavras. Fechei os olhos ao ter novamente a língua dela tocando meu pescoço. Ela estava próxima o suficiente para sentir meu membro duro.

Porra. Eu transaria com ela ali mesmo. Mas... Um barulho nos interrompeu.

- Madame Pince?

- Cuidei dela, Granger. Fique aqui. – sai para verificar. A varinha em punho – Não vi ninguém.

- Melhor eu ir... – ela já estava recomposta e eu lá... duro. Virei-a e disse nervoso:

- Isso não acaba aqui, garota.

- Pode ter certeza que não. – um simples beijo. Ela foi embora. Depois de toda aquela euforia. Bufei. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e apoiei minhas mãos na mesa. Como uma maldita sangue ruim consegue exercer tamanho poder sobre mim?

Um.

Dois.

Três...

... Quinze dias sem sentir novamente o gosto i dela /i.

As provocações continuavam, mas nada, nada se comparava com as sensações que senti quando a tive em meus braços.

Eu estava enlouquecendo de desejo longe dele. Enlouquecendo de tesão. Não sabia lidar com isso. Sempre fui b eu /b quem dominava a situação. Filha da puta.

Entrego os pontos.

Já havia traído minha família ao aliar-me à Ordem mesmo.

Não seria nada eu bater naquela porta e ter aquela garota gemendo sob mim. Sai decidido do meu quarto e fui a procura i dela /i.

Não podia negar o nervosismo. Será que ela abriria a porta ou eu teria que que derrubar?

Mas, chegando lá vi que a porta estava entreaberta. Entrei e perguntei baixinho:

- Granger? – sem resposta, ouvi vozes vindo do quarto. Andei hesitante até lá. Potter. A raiva me dominou. Então, aquela i vaca /i fica de joguinhos comigo e depois i dá /i para o corno do Potter?

b Filha da puta! /b

Tomei o caminho por qual eu entrei e estanquei quando ouvi um estalo agudo. Era impressão minha ou estava acontecendo alguma briga lá dentro. Nunca ouvi a tão controlada Granger falar da forma que ela falava. Retomei a direção do quarto andando o mais silenciosamente possível.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e a cena que eu vi fez com que eu congelasse alguns instantes antes de agir.

Potter segurava Granger com violência. Vi quando ela tentou escapar pelo outro lado da cama, mas ele a puxou.

- Harry! Acorde!

- É só para você entender que é minha... minha Mione. – Que merda estava acontecendo? E que merda eu estava fazendo parado olhando aquele trasgo machucar a amiga?

- Saia de cima dela, Potter. – os dois olharam espantados para mim. Encarei aqueles olhos e vi o brilho que vi nas vezes que ele olhava para ela.

- Você não foi convidado para a festinha, Malfoy. É mel... – não sei o que ele pretendia falar. Com um feitiço silencioso atirei-o para o outro lado do quarto. Granger continuou no lugar. Vi que estava com o rosto marcado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Venha, Granger. – ela hesitou, mas eu sabia de uma coisa – Ou saímos daqui agora ou eu acabo com seu "amiguinho". – era só o que eu precisava. Um motivo para socar a cara daquele imbecil. Mesmo lutando contra Voldemort nunca fui com a cara daquele maldito garoto metido a herói. Ela saiu da cama. Percebi que ela tremia. Fiz a única coisa que podia ter feito.

hr  
O que acharam?  
A fic está caminhando para seus últimos capítulos e decidi por uma votação para me ajudar no final da fic. Tive algumas idéias, mas essa é uma das primeiras fics que escrevo em que o final já não está pronto na cabeça. Pensei em um essa semana, mas quem sabe com a ajuda e opinião de vocês eu não possa mudar ou até melhorar o que pensei? Comentem dando a opção que querem como final.

1 – Terminando a Escola, cada um toma seu caminho e não ficam juntos.

2 – Eles se apaixonam e ficam juntos.

3 – Eles não se apaixonam, mas os encontros "carnais" continuam acontecendo.

A partir da resposta continuarei...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_- Venha, Granger. – ela hesitou, mas eu sabia de uma coisa – Ou saímos daqui agora ou eu acabo com seu "amiguinho". – era só o que eu precisava. Um motivo para socar a cara daquele imbecil. Mesmo lutando contra Voldemort nunca fui com a cara daquele maldito garoto metido a herói. Ela saiu da cama. Percebi que ela tremia. Fiz a única coisa que podia ter feito._

Draco pegou na mão dela e levou-a para fora. Ela apenas obedecia e seguia-o calada. A pequena mão ainda tremia. Draco guiou-a até fora do castelo. Pararam embaixo da arquibancada de quadribol. O vento balançava os cachos e alguns fios grudavam no rosto molhada pelo choro. Draco soltou-a.

- Que merda aconteceu? – o sonserino perguntou. Ele reparou que todo aquele ar que ela tinha nos últimos dias havia sumido. Não via ali a grifinória sedutora que vinha deixando-o louco. Via a Granger de antigamente. Ela não respondeu. _Ela que volte sozinha para o quarto. Retomei meu caminho sozinho. Mal dei dois passos e pensei que ele ainda pode estar ali. Potter filho da puta. Fiquei parado de costas para ela._

- Não sei o que houve, Malfoy... Nunca esperei uma atitude dessa por parte do Harry.

- Cuidado com suas brincadeiras, Granger. – Draco virou e encarou os olhos dela. Ainda estavam amedrontados. - É muito difícil um homem se conter diante das suas insinuações.

- Eu percebi, Malfoy... – ela passou os dedos pelos olhos limpando o excesso de lágrimas. – Obrigada. Melhor eu voltar. – o sonserino segurou-a pelo braço.

- E se ele estiver lá?

- Durmo na Grifinória hoje...

- Acompanho você - _Maldita. Toda aquela calma depois do que havia acabado de acontecer. Será que ela não percebia? E se houvesse outros? E se outros estivessem de olho naquele jogo dela? Se eu me importava? Na verdade, sim. Não por ela. Mas, pelo simples fato que era para mim. Era comigo que ela estava jogando. Era comigo que ela teria que acertar as contas no final de tudo. _

- Prefiro ir sozinha, Malfoy – e, sem esperar por resposta, Hermione tomou o caminho do castelo sem ouvir o xingamento murmurado pelo sonserino. Quando achou que ela estava suficientemente afastada, começou a segui-la. Valeu-se de seu treinamento como Comensal que acabou nunca se tornando para segui-la em silêncio.

Milhões de pensamentos e sentimentos passavam desordenados pela cabeça da grifinória. Sempre teve em Harry seu porto seguro. Seu amigo. Seu companheiro. Seu primeiro amigo. Seu primeiro amante. Sabia que havia um brilho estranho nos conhecidos olhos verdes. Ele agiu de forma... insana. Como um animal incontrolável e aquele não era o Harry que ela conhecia. Caminhava de cabeça baixa. Um caminho já conhecido. Poderia fazê-lo de olhos fechados. Algumas lágrimas escorriam. Não imaginara nada daquilo quando começara seu jogo. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: não seria o ocorrido que a impediria de ter Draco Malfoy. O sabor e o toque dele ainda queimavam suas lembranças. Ainda ardiam em seu corpo. Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios: por que Draco havia aparecido em seu quarto?

Hermione acordou com a sensação de que a noite anterior não havia passado de um terrível pesadelo. Porém, assim que seus olhos encontraram com o de Harry no salão comunal, ela leu o arrependimento e a vergonha. Ignorou-o e seguiu em direção à saída.

- Mione, espere... – ele correu na direção dela. Ela respirou fundo. Virou-se cruzando os braços. Alguns estudantes passavam sem dar muita atenção aos dois amigos.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Sim,... eu... eu preciso me desculpar... eu... não sei...

- Poupe-me. – ela levantou a mão num gesto claro de interrupção.

- Por favor, Mione...

- Estou indo tomar café. Quem sabe mais tarde tenho tempo. – ela disse num tom de claro desdém e passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Mais tarde não posso! Tem jogo contra a Sonserina! – ele disse andando atrás dela. Hermione parou com brusquidão e respondeu:

- Então... foda-se. – mostrou o dedo do meio e retomou o caminho do Salão Principal.

Draco Malfoy saiu do chuveiro. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos molhados. Era dia de jogo. Jogaria contra Potter. Não importava derrotar ninguém mais. Ainda tinham contas para acertar com o grifinório metido a herói. Vestiu seu uniforme e seguiu calado e solitário para seu desjejum.

Chegou lá e encontrou Hermione sentada ao lado de Rony e Gina. Ela estaria segura. Pouco depois Harry entrou. Os olhos do loiro faiscaram de raiva. Apertou com força o pedaço de pão que segurava. Os farelos caíram sobre a mesa.

Naquele dia Hermione não olhou para Draco. O loiro sentiu falta do jogo de sedução. Culpava o Potter por isso também. Por ter se metido em algo que era dele. Algo que era de um Malfoy.

Encontrou Hermione apenas nas aulas que tiveram juntos, mas ela ignorava-o da mesma forma que ignorava Harry. Olhava para ela diversas vezes tentando ver qualquer sinal: um olhar sedutor, um botão desabotoado, uma língua percorrendo os lábios carnudos... _Porra... Não é possível!_ Draco olhou para baixo e xingou a si mesmo. Havia ficado excitado.

O sol estava escondido atrás de algumas nuvens quando os estudantes apinhavam-se nas arquibancadas esperando ansiosos pelo início do jogo. Hermione estava ao lado de Luna que fora proibida de narrar jogos devido às suas divagações. Simas Finnigan fora chamado como narrador e estava muito animado com a oportunidade.

- Boa tarde para tooooooodos! – anuncia animado. Todos vêm abaixo em gritarias. A torcida pela grifinória era nitidamente maior. Não era de hoje a aversão que a Sonserina causava tanto para os lufa-lufas quanto para os corvinais. Aquele era o primeiro jogo da temporada. – Damos início ao jogo mais esperado! Damos início à competição pela taça de quadribol de Hogwaaaaartssss! – mais aplausos e assobios. – Pelo time da Sonserina, recebam – e seu tom de voz tornou-se bem desanimado - o goleiro, Teodoro Nott; os batedores, Crabbe e Goyle; os artilheiros, Zabini, Bulstrode e Jack Nott; como apanhador e mais novo capitão do time, Draco Malfoy – a torcida sonserina explodiu em vivas que foram apagados pelas vaias da torcida adversária. – e agora... o time vencedor das últimas copas... o time praticamente invicto há quase sete anosssssssssssss – o time da grifinória! O goleiro, Rony Weasleyyy; os mais novos batedores, os irmãos Creevey; artilharia de fazer inveja a qualquer time profissional, Gina Weasley, Thomas e McLaggen; e nosso herói... no campo e fora dele... Harryyyyyy Poooootteeeer!

Os dois times entraram em campo agradecendo os aplausos. Madame Hooch explicou as regras. Harry e Draco fuzilavam-se.

- Os capitães apertem as mãos... – a juíza falou. Eles apertaram com força excessiva. Não ouviram quando foi o apito soou.

- Ainda terá que me explicar o que foi fazer no quarto da Mione... – Harry falou entredentes. As mãos se espremendo com extrema violência. Draco riu debochado.

- Só preciso de um motivo, Potter... Um pequeno motivo para quebrar sua cara por ter sido tão abusado... – levantou voo desfazendo o contato e emendou – a Granger está louca por mim... e saiba que não preciso forçar nada para tê-la... Quando eu quiser... ela vem... rastejando... – dizendo isso, disparou a procura do pomo.

Harry segurou a vassoura com tanta força e raiva que os nós de seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçados. Por um segundo, pensou em desistir de procurar o pomo e ir atrás de Malfoy. Porém, ver a torcida gritando seu nome, lembrou que seria ótimo vencer mais uma vez a Sonserina no jogo.

- E parece que Harry lembrou-se que está no meio do jogo e que a rivalidade com Malfoy deve ser resolvida em campo! Tomas faz um belo passe que é pego de forma esplêndida por McLaggen! Ele vem desviando-se muito bem dos oponentes! Colin e Denis provam que são bons no que fazem desviando os balaços com precisão! Bulstrode tenta alcançar Gina Weasley que já tem posse da goles, mas... é tardeeeeeeeeeee! Dez pontos para grifinória! Em um movimento rápido, Nott lança a goles para seu irmão... Será que avisaram a Bulstrode de que lado fica seu campo! Ela parece mais perdida que cego no meio de diabretes! Zabini lança a goles, e... WEASLEY! Rony, Rony defende! Todos gritam o aclamado hino inventado pelo nosso atual oponente. Harry e Malfoy ainda sobrevoam o campo sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de ter localizado o pomo.

Hermione acompanha tudo calada. Seus olhos acompanham os movimentos de um determinado apanhador. Sim, aquele que ela mesma queria apanhar. Os cabelos finos esvoaçando ao vento. A pose de autoridade e concentração. Sentiu seu sangue ferver e seu baixo ventre se contrair. Como alguém poderia mexer tanto com sua libido?

- E mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória! Será que a Sonserina não conseguirá furar o bloq... Jack Nott impede que a bola chegue até Gina, passa para Zabini... Um balaço é atirado por Colin, mas Goyle manda longeeeee! Num lance ele... marca... 40 a 10 para a Grifinória e os sonserinos abrem o placar.

- Poderia ser mais discretas nesses seus olhares, Mione... Mione?

- Ah, sim... Luna? Que foi?

- Eu disse que poderia ser mais discretas nesses seus olhares...

- Estou prestando atenção ao jogo, Luna.

- Sei... Não sabia que todas as bolas estão com o Malfoy... afinal...

- Deixa de falar besteiras! – a morena declarou olhando para os lados com medo que alguém escutasse – Aqui não é lugar!

- Exatamente, amiga... Seja mais discreta antes que comece a despertar a curiosidade de nossos colegas... – Hermione apreensiva para os lados. Todos estavam atentos ao jogo, mas talvez fosse melhor ouvir os conselhos de Luna...

O jogo continuou tenso. Por mais que a Sonserina fizesse boas jogadas, o time da Grifinória estava sempre com pelo menos 20 pontos de vantagem. Draco sobrevoava o campo ansiosamente. Seus olhos percorriam toda a extensão aérea como uma águia que caça sua presa. Os cabelos finos balançando com o vento. A roupa colando e demarcando o corpo a cada movimento que fazia para verificar se não havia visto o pomo em algum ponto. Era sua única saída. Pegar o pomo antes de Potter.

_Como desviar os olhos dele? Toda a razão, as palavras de Luna, a seriedade sumiam ao ver aquele corpo... Ele conseguia ficar ainda mais sexy com aquele uniforme. Eu até conseguia imaginar cada músculo que havia sobre o tecido que o cobria tão injustamente. Nunca quis tanto ser um objeto como quis ser aquela vassoura e o ter sobre mim. Ele segurava-a com força. Dominava-a. E eu quero isso também. Ser dominada por Draco Malfoy. Os olhos acinzentados podiam ser confundidos com o céu que agora escurecia. Ele estava tão concentrado. Naquele momento eu era apenas um ponto entre muitos. Uma voz entre muitas. Secretamente, torcia para que ele apanhasse o pomo. Ver aquele sorriso irônico e cheio de sarcasmo. Harry ficaria puto. Um sorriso nasceu em meus lábios, inconscientemente. De repente, as feições dele mudam. Concentração. A vassoura é guinada para um ponto... olho para Harry e percebo..._

- Harryyyyyyyyyyyy Pooootteeeeer dirige-se para pegar o pomo! Seguindo seus movimentos, Malfoy também muda a direção de seu voo! A corrida está acirrada! Harry faz uma inclinação... Malfoy continua na mesma rota. Parece que nosso herói consegue adivinhar o caminho do pomo! Mas, Malfoy está se aproximando... Os dois estão muito próximos! Mãos esticadas... eeeeeeeeeeee apanha o pomo! Harry Potter consegue mais uma vez!

A torcida grita histericamente pela vitória do time da Grifinória. O jogo é encerrado sob uma salva de palmas e gritos. Draco chega ao chão furioso. O time da grifinória já se encaminha para o vestiário. Todos muito felizes e animados. A estreia dos novos jogadores foi excelente. O time jogou com sincronia e precisão. Para Harry, no entanto, a vitória tinha um gosto diferente. Pegar o pomo antes de Malfoy era algo indescritível.

O grupo da Sonserina vinha mais atrás. Cabisbaixos. Todos, exceto Draco Malfoy. Ele olhava irritado para as costas de Harry Potter. _O heroizinho babaca... Órfão idiota e imprestável! Ele sempre está um passo a frente... Sempre..._ Quem olhasse para Draco naquele instante veria um ódio que poucos teriam coragem de enfrentar. Nesse instante, Hermione se aproxima dos amigos. Abraça a todos menos, Harry. Draco estanca e o resto do time toma o caminho para o vestiário sonserino.

- Parabéns! – a morena grita abraçando Gina, Logo Luna chega pulando nos braços de Rony que a abraça pela cintura. Os irmãos Creevey são parabenizados, mas logo se despedem alegando precisarem urgentemente um banho.

Draco ainda observa tudo e aos poucos se aproxima.

- Viram minhas defesas? Acho que vou desistir de ser auror e investir na carreira de jogador de quadribol! – exclama Rony animado.

- Pois é... Esteve excelente mesmo! – Cormaco dá um tapa amigável no ombro do ruivo e também segue o caminho do vestiário. Hermione percebe a aproximação de Draco. Harry, segue seu olhar.

- Ora, Ora, Malfoy... Veio aqui pedir algumas dicas de voo? – ele ri debochadamente sendo seguido por Dino e Rony. Gina e Luna, antecedendo um problema, olham para Hermione que está calada. As amigas ainda não sabem do incidente ocorrido no dia anterior. Draco permaneceu calado. Impassível. Encarou Harry por alguns instantes e depois seu olhar percorreu todo o grupo. Parou em Hermione.

- O que tanto olha, Malfoy? – adiantou-se Ron irritado pela ousadia do sonserino. O sorriso. _Como ele pode ser tão irritantemente sensual?_ Hermione sentiu suas pernas bambearem e mudou de posição para tentar disfarçar. _Grifinória tola... derretendo-se tão facilmente? Só os idiotas aí do lado que não percebem... _

- Então, veio pedir algumas dicas de voo? – Harry perguntou com ironia. _O que vim fazer? Nem eu sei o que vim fazer... Quebrar a cara do Potter é algo bem tentador..._

- Cale a sua boca, Potter! Sabe que temos um assunto para resolver! – os olhos do loiro desviaram de Hermione, para Harry e depois para Hermione novamente.

- Não, Malfoy. Você que tem explicações para dar...

A risada debochada. A vassoura no chão. Os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

- Eu? Você até que tem senso de humor, Potter. Todo metido a herói. Ovacionado. Mas, seus amiguinhos sabem o que anda fazendo escondido pelos quartos dos outros?

- Malfoy! Chega! – Hermione falou sabendo o rumo da conversa. Ele descruza os braços e passa um de suas mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Sorriso nos lábios.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – Harry ordenou. Tremor em sua voz.

- Ah, cadê a sua prepotência, Potter?

- Chega, Malfoy... – Hermione tornou a pedir. Draco olhou com raiva para ela.

- Tem algo que não estamos sabendo? – perguntou Rony olhando para o amigo.

- Você não contou para seu amiguinho ruivo sobre sua aventura de ontem, Potter?

- Malfoy... por favor... cale-se... Isso é problema meu!

- Na boa, Granger... A partir do momento que eu vi o que vi, passou a ser problema meu. - _passou a ser problema meu. E isso pelo simples fato que a Granger era __**meu**__ objetivo. __**Minha**__ obsessão. __**Minha**__ desconcentração. __**Minha**__ tara. __**Meu**__ desejo. E aquele maldito moleque metido a senhor certinho cometera um grande deslize... um grande erro. Mexeu com algo __**meu**__._

- De que merda vocês estão falando? – o ruivo tornou a perguntar, já demonstrando sua irritação.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! Não tem o direito de falar nada! – Harry deu um passo a frente. Poderia ser um movimento ameaçador para qualquer outro, menos para Draco Malfoy.

- Não falarei nada mesmo, Potter. Você que explicará para seus "seguidores" por que invadiu e agarrou a Granger contra a vontade dela ontem a noite. Agora, me dão licença... Preciso ir para meu vestiário. – Draco virou sem disfarçar o riso. Podia achar o Weasley um completo idiota, mas ele jamais deixaria de proteger Hermione. E nada como causar uma briga entre os dois amigos.

- Do que ele estava falando, Harry? – foi Gina quem perguntou – Hermione? – ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. Rony olhava de um para outro. Atônito. Aproximou-se de Hermione.

- Malfoy... o que ele disse... – Rony estava nervoso e não conseguia ordenar suas frases. Luna tentava acalmar os ânimos. – Fala... Hermione... Não entendi... as insinuações de Malfoy são... – mas ele não precisou de respostas. Os olhos castanhos estão com lágrimas. Olhou ameaçador para Harry, que começou a se justificar.

- Calma, cara... Você conhece o Malfoy, ele distorceu tudo... Eu estava apenas tentando entender por que a Hermione não queria ficar comigo! E ela... ela beijou Malfoy! – mas, nada era capaz de desfazer o ódio de Rony. Nada. Para ele, Hermione era alguém especial. Um amor infantil. Uma irmã. Uma amiga especial. Alguém para ser sempre cuidada e admirada.

- Quero ouvir de você, Harry... Afinal, você agarrou ou não agarrou a Mione? – Rony dizia as palavras pausadamente, alternando com nada delicados cutucões no peito do moreno. Harry encarou os olhos azuis enfurecidos, depois desviou sua atenção para Hermione que observava tudo calada. Abaixou a cabeça e murmurou.

- Eu me descontrolei... Agi como um covarde... – antes que alguém pudesse se manifestar, o punho fechado de Rony foi de encontro ao rosto de Harry. Desprevenido, o moreno foi ao chão. Instintivamente Gina deu um passo na direção do amigo caído, mas Rony disse gravemente:

- Não ouse. – ele pegou Hermione pela mão e a puxou, sendo seguido por Dino, Gina e Luna. Harry limpou o sangue que escorria da boca e jurou que Malfoy pagaria pelo que havia feito.

Luna chamava pelo nome do namorado, mas era inútil. Dino ainda processava tudo que acabara de ouvir e lançava olhares cúmplices para Gina.

Hermione saiu do banho enrolada na toalha e deixou que o corpo caísse sobre a cama. Não queria que seus amigos soubessem sobre o ocorrido em seu quarto. Sentia-se culpada e envergonhada. Tinha motivos para isso? Talvez não, mas não queria que o ocorrido chegasse ao conhecimento dos seus amigos, principalmente da forma que chegou. Odiava profundamente Malfoy pela ousadia.

Ter que explicar para Rony foi o mais difícil. O nervosismo e a decepção estavam estampados nas feições do grifinório. E, se não fosse por Dino, teria sido impossível impedi-lo de voltar para terminar o que começou em Harry.

Aquele assunto seria resolvido. Agora.

Draco seguia calado de volta para o castelo. Queria ele mesmo ter dar um belo soco em Harry, mas saber que o grupinho grifinório estava desestruturado já era alguma coisa. Principalmente, depois da derrota no jogo. Queria apenas ter ficado para assistir o desfecho da confusão que criara.

Andava calado ignorando os olhares de decepção dos colegas da sonserina e de deboche das outras casas.

Abriu a porta com raiva e deu de cara com Gina.

- Vim ver como você está... – a ruiva falou meio sem graça.

- Estou bem,... na medida do possível.

- O jantar está começando... Vem comigo?

- Estou sem fome, Gina... – Hermione falou desanimada.

- Nada disso! – a ruiva passou o braço pelo braço da amiga. – Vamos juntas para comer... quero saber como anda seu plano de conquistar o _loiro sonserino_... – Hermione sorriu agradecida. Era bom mudar de assunto.

Chegaram ao Salão que estava relativamente vazio. Elas sentaram-se uma de frente para outra na ponta da mesa da grifinória. Mal Hermione começara a comer e viu Draco passando do outro lado.

Draco andava com a mesma pose de sempre. Não seriam aqueles seres inferiores que o incomodariam. Passaria reto pelo salão e seguiria direto para seu quarto.

Andava com a austeridade que o sobrenome Malfoy caracterizava. Apesar da derrota, apesar de não ter pego o pomo, apesar dos olhares e das conversas sussurradas, ninguém ousou confrontá-lo abertamente.

Não pode deixar de notá-la. Parecia um radar em seu corpo. Virou o rosto e a viu sentada à mesa. Ela conversava calmamente. Era bom vê-la com aquele ar despojado. Draco sorriu sedutor. Estava na hora de uma pequena inversão no jogo.

_Como não olhar para ele? Loiro filho da puta que transpira sensualidade. E aquele maldito sorriso... Simplesmente aquele olhar, aquele sorriso irônico de lado é o suficiente para fazer minha sanidade ir passear pela Floresta Proibida. Pareceu-me que ele mudou a direção que tomava e optou por sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina. Claro, de frente para mim. Gina, nada discreta acompanhou meu olhar e riu abertamente. Não sei o que ela disse, sei apenas que ela sumiu do Salão Principal. _

_Havia outras pessoas, outros estudantes, professores... Tudo havia sumido para mim. No meu campo de visão, apenas aquele maldito sonserino com aquele maldito sorriso..._

Draco serviu-se com o creme de ervilha que havia para o jantar. Tudo parecia coreografado. Ele não desviou por nenhum momento seus olhos de Hermione. Ela parecia hipnotizada.

_Os lábios finos e bem desenhados. Ele é a masculinidade em pessoa. O sex appeal que muitos anseiam ter. O homem que qualquer mulher quer ter sobre si, sob si,... Não lembrei da comida que esfriava em meu prato. Sentia apenas uma quentura no meu ventre... e mal sabia que o que estava prestes a ver ainda mexeria muito com minha imaginação_.

Para Draco ele passou muito tempo a mercê das manipulações da grifinória de sangue-ruim. Mas, o que fazer? Ela conseguira mexer com seus mais íntimos desejos. Desde que as provocações haviam começado ele não conseguira relacionar-se com mais nenhuma mulher. E ele era um Malfoy. Não poderia ser subjugado. Principalmente por uma maldita grifinória.

_Vi quando ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que demonstrava que não se brinca com Draco Malfoy. E eu soube que era a minha vez de sofrer as torturas mentais e sexuais que por tanto tempo eu fizera com ele. _

_Ele sorvia o líquido da colher de maneira deliciosa. Parecia que a colher brincava nos lábios dele. Uma língua que detectava todos os sabores de forma sensual. Eu queria ser saboreada daquela forma. Sobre aquela mesa. _

_Malfoy filho da puta._

_A colher deslizava entre os lábios. A língua percorria a colher milimetricamente. Senti um formigamento e sabia que aquela imagem estava deixando-me totalmente excitada. Sim, por que ele poderia estar brincando com um objeto. Uma colher. Usamos diariamente este utensílio, mas na minha mente ela por outros lugares que ele percorria aquela língua que eu sabia muito bem o gosto que tinha. _

_O prato foi abandonado. A colher deixada de lado. Mexi-me desconfortável. O contato entre nossos olhares não se quebrava. _

_Racionalidade: levanta daí. Seja discreta. Olhe para os lados. Ele é Draco Malfoy._

_Desejo: vá até lá. Beije-o. Possua-o. Brinque com ele. Ele é Draco Malfoy. _

_Guerra interior e o filho da puta não para de me provocar. _

_Ele pegou um doce. Sonho (N.A.: licença poética. Não sabia qual doce inglês poderia usar. E o doce sonho cabia direitinho na cena que estão prestes a ler...). Minhas mãos pregaram com força na mesa. Minhas unhas chegaram a arranhar a madeira. Ele tinha razão em uma coisa: em não sabia com quem estava jogando._

_Ele mordeu o doce. Mordeu de forma sedutora. O recheio cremoso ficou na lateral da boca. Lambi meus próprios lábios. Fechei os olhos e acredito ter demorado uma eternidade para abrir._

_Abri-os lentamente. Ele lambia o recheio. A língua daquele loiro filho da puta passava com volúpia pelo interior do doce. E eu senti como se lambesse o interior de outro lugar. Senti-me mais molhada que nunca. _

_Ele passou o dedo na lateral de seus lábios limpando o excesso do tentador recheio. Depois lambeu o dedo adocicado. Mordi meus lábios com força. As unhas ainda arranhando a mesa._

_Racionalidade. Desejo. Racionalidade. Desejo. Desejo. _

_Levantei num supetão. Pela primeira vez, ele pareceu surpreendido. Durou segundos. O sorriso irônico voltou e eu sabia que ele sabia que naquele momento ele venceu. _

_Sai com a esperança que ele me seguisse_.

Draco sabia muito bem o jogo que estava jogando. Sabia que não duraria muito tempo... Porém, não pode deixar de se surpreender com a forma como ela se levantou. Ela virou-se caminhando pesadamente. Sorriu uma última vez e saiu da mesa, seguindo os passos dela a distância.

Hermione caminhava decidida. Sabia que ele a seguia. Entrou em seu quarto sem se dar ao trabalho de fechar a porta ao passar. Ainda de costas ouviu o som da porta fechando-se.

- Malfoy...

- Granger...

Ela sentiu-se nervosa. Acuada. Será que poderia mudar de assunto?

- Por que contou ao Ron... – ele riu debochado e deu um passo na direção dela que permaneceu imóvel.

- Acha que vim aqui para conversar sobre seus amiguinhos, Granger?

- Não, Malfoy. – ele levava uma de suas mãos escondidas nas costas. – O que tem aí? Sua varinha?

A risada debochada... novamente.

- Granger, Granger... Acha mesmo que preciso da minha varinha – mais um passo de aproximação – para estar aqui e conseguir o que estou prestes a conseguir?

- Não – a resposta foi rápida. Sincera. E urgente. Urgente para que aquela conversa acabasse logo. A mão dele saiu de trás das costas revelando o doce. O sonho.

- Malfoy... – um sorriso sedutor nasceu nos lábios dela. Não, ela não deixaria que ele ganhasse o jogo mais uma vez.

Com um feitiço convocatório, Hermione trouxe o doce até suas mãos. Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso canalha que caracteriza Draco Malfoy. Encostou-se à mesa que havia na pequena sala.

Ela provou o doce. Uma mordida delicada, até. Ela gemeu prazerosamente ao sentir o doce dominar-lhe o paladar.

- Tire a roupa, Granger.

Não era um pedido. Era uma ordem.

- Não sigo ordens de sonserinos.

Ele andou calmamente. Sem deixar de fitá-la. Pegou a mão dela que segurava o doce e levou-o até a boca. Mordeu com a mesma sensualidade que havia feito no Salão Principal. Passou o dedo sedutoramente pelo canto dos lábios e o levou até a boca da morena. Ela lambeu o creme que escorria sem desviar os olhos dos olhos dele. Draco arrepiou-se.

Ainda havia um pouco de recheio nos lábios dele. Ela deu um passo na direção dele. Encurtando ainda mais a distância. i Que merda de poder essa garota tem? O cheiro? O ar malicioso? Os lábios sensuais? Ser uma maldita grifinória sangue-sujo e intocável? Não sei... Só sei que olhar para ela me deixa assim... Excitado /i. A boca de Hermione a milímetros da de Draco. Mas ela não o beijou. Levou sua língua e contornou os lábios dele. Numa lentidão deliciosamente torturante para o sonserino.

Sem poder se segurar mais, ele puxou-a pela cintura e fez com que sua língua penetrasse a boca que tanto atormentava seus pensamentos. O sabor dela misturado com o sabor do sonho. Era mais perfeito que qualquer descrição possível.

Draco tinha uma de suas mãos percorrendo avidamente toda a cintura e costas dela. A outra mão segurava-a pelo cabelo. Na região da nuca. Aproximando-a cada vez mais.

Hermione arranhava as costas dele e não soube precisar em que momento o sonho foi ao chão e a varinha jogada no sofá. A mão direita desceu até as nádegas e ela ouviu um gemido contido.

Separaram-se. Centímetros. O suficiente para que ela tirasse a blusa dele. O suficiente para que ele tirasse a blusa dela.

Ainda não tinham chegado tão longe. Ela empurrou-a levemente. Apenas para apreciar o corpo que tanto mexia com ele.

- Você é gostosa, Granger.

- E você fala muito, Malfoy. – ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela não deixou. Andou até sentar no sofá de dois lugares. i Ela ainda quer jogar... /i Fez um floreio e conjurou um sorvete. Draco sentiu o ar faltar rapidamente. Ainda era nítida a lembrança que tinha de Hogsmead e daquela porcaria de sobremesa trouxa.

A embalagem foi jogada em qualquer lugar. Ela riu vendo a reação dele. Draco tomou lugar na poltrona que havia em frente. Encostou-se.

Hermione começou a lamber o sorvete com a mesma ousadia que havia lambido tantos dias antes. O sabor era de chocolate.

Draco sentiu que estava a cada segundo mais e mais excitado. Ele observava tudo atentamente. O sorvete que saiu da boca. Desceu pelo queixo. A marca que deixava. Desceu pelo pescoço. O pequeno gemido dela. Ela desceu até parar com o sorvete entre os seios.

Muita provocação. Muita tentação. A calça já marcada pela excitação já o incomodava. Ele ajoelhou-se em frente a ela. E começou a lambê-la onde o sorvete havia parado sua jornada. Começou a lambê-la fazendo o caminho de volta. Ela gemeu. O frio e o quente misturando-se. A boca dele fazia o movimento de subir enquanto as ágeis mãos acariciavam as coxas a procura da calcinha.

- Malfoy... – ela titubeou o nome dele entre gemidos abafados.

- Você me deixa louco, grifinória maldita. Como ousou brincar comigo? – ele sussurrava com raiva no ouvido dela. Alterava as palavras com lambidas e chupadas no pescoço – Que provocação foi aquela na biblioteca? – ele ouviu a risada abafada dela.

- Por que não ocupa sua boca com outra coisa?

Ele a encarou. Uma sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso safado.

- Quando eu te liberar, sangue-ruim, não vai conseguir nem andar.

- Essa eu quero ver, Malfoy... – foi a fez dela lançar um riso debochado.

Detestava ser desafiado. E ela veria.

Mas, será que só ela ficaria sem andar depois do que aconteceria naquela noite naquele quarto?

hr

Demorei, NE? Perdão, mas não acontecerá novamente!

Essa fic seria dividida em 5 capítulos, mas um outro capítulo foi adicionado... Sim, a fic está chegando ao fim...

Aguardem que até domingo terão um novo capítulo...

Beijos,

Artemis


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

I Hermione começou a lamber o sorvete com a mesma ousadia que havia lambido dias antes. O sabor era de chocolate.

Draco sentiu que estava a cada segundo mais e mais excitado. Ele observava tudo atentamente. O sorvete que saiu da boca. Desceu pelo queixo. A marca que deixava. Desceu pelo pescoço. O pequeno gemido dela. Ela desceu até parar com o sorvete entre os seios.

Muita provocação. Muita tentação. A calça já marcada pela excitação já o incomodava. Ele ajoelhou-se em frente a ela. E começou a lambê-la onde o sorvete havia parado sua jornada. Começou a lambê-la fazendo o caminho de volta. Ela gemeu. O frio e o quente misturando-se. A boca dele fazia o movimento de subir enquanto as ágeis mãos acariciavam as coxas a procura da calcinha.

- Malfoy... – ela titubeou o nome dele entre gemidos abafados.

- Você me deixa louca, grifinória maldita. Como ousou brincar comigo? – ele sussurrava com raiva no ouvido dela. Alterava as palavras com lambidas e chupadas no pescoço – Que provocação foi aquela na biblioteca? – ele ouviu a risada abafada dela.

- Por que não ocupa sua boca com outra coisa?

Ele a encarou. Uma sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso safado.

- Quando eu te libertar, sangue-ruim, não vai conseguir nem andar.

- Essa eu quero ver, Malfoy... – foi a fez dela lançar um riso debochado.

Detestava ser desafiado. E ela veria.

Mas, será que só ela ficaria sem andar depois do que aconteceria naquela noite naquele quarto? /i

Draco terminou de tirar a calcinha dela. Notou que estava molhada. Ainda ajoelhado tirou o sorvete da mão dela e o saboreou. Com os lábios gelados, começou a beijar a coxa de Hermione. Os pelos eriçavam conforme a boca gelada tocava a pele quente. Um gemido desprendeu de seus lábios.

A grifinória desencostou-se e desfez o fecho que prendia o sutiã. No entanto, deixou-o ainda ocultando seus seios. O sutiã já marcado pelo chocolate. Draco dirigiu-se seus lábios para a boca dela novamente. Trouxe-a para mais perto da beirada do sofá. O peito dele encostou no dela. A mão da morena foi até os fios loiros. Puxava-o com voracidade. O sutiã preso apenas pelos dois corpos. Draco rompeu o contato num gesto rápido. O sutiã caiu no colo dela.

Ele sorriu. Lambeu o sorvete. Novamente. Frio e quente. A pele delicada dos seios pegava fogo. Ele não hesitou em lambê-los. Começou passando delicadamente a língua pelo bico direito. A cabeça dela pendeu para trás. Gemido rouco.

- Malfoy... – ele sorriu de forma cafajeste. Então, sua boca tomou todo o seio. Chupando-os, lambendo-os, mordicando-os.

Hermione estava fora de si. Juntando todo seu auto-controle, empurrou-o. desceu do sofá. Draco sentou no chão e Hermione sobre ele. Suas bocas encontraram-se novamente. O loiro teve a nítida certeza que não agüentaria mais. Ela sentada sobre ele. Apenas de saia... O calor que havia entre as pernas dela, passava pela calça atiçando-o ainda mais. As unhas dela marcavam as costas dele. O sorvete foi deixado no chão. Os dedos dele percorriam por todo corpo dela.

Ele apoiou-se no chão sobre os cotovelos. Hermione apreciou o peitoral dele. Fios claros cobriam todo o peito do rapaz. A garota passou a língua pelos mamilos dele. O loiro sussurrou palavras incompreensíveis. A boca dela foi descendo pela barriga. Seguindo a trilha discreta de pelos claros na pele alva. Depois voltou a subir. Seu sexo se insinuando sobre o dele.

- Granger, filha da puta... pare com isso...

- Quer que eu pare, Malfoy?

As palavras dele saiam entrecortadas por gemidos:

- Deixe-me... tirar logo... essa... calça,... sua maldita! – ela riu.

- Um Malfoy pedindo algo para uma sangue-ruim? – irritado pela provocação, ele pegou-a pela cintura e inverteu a posição. Não foi delicado. O corpo dela chocou-se contra o chão. Ela ficou mais excitada. Os pulsos eram presos firmemente pelas mãos dele.

- Você tem a sorte, Granger, de ser deliciosamente provocante. Senão, eu te matava agora mesmo pela piadinha...

Ela inclinou levemente a cintura. Ele fechou os olhos. Ela sentiu a respiração pesada sobre o rosto. Draco estava com as pernas abertas. Apoiava-se sobre os joelhos. Virou para o lado e tirou a calça. Aproveitando-se da situação, Hermione girou novamente para cima dele, impedindo-o de tirar a cueca. Ela sentiu toda a excitação dele e sorriu por ser o motivo daquilo.

- Sabe que não tenho muita paciência com esses jogos, sangue-ruim...

- Estou... percebendo... – disse a morena roçando-se sobre ele. Aquelas sensações eram simplesmente devastadoras para ela. Nunca imaginou que aquele loiro que a irritou durante anos pudesse, um dia, causar-lhe tais sensações. Sensações devastadoras.

Logo as bocas encontraram novamente. Os cachos caiam soltos. Os corpos suados e sujos de sorvete. Hermione tornou a descer pelo peito dele. Draco agarrava o tapete que havia sob si. O corpo clamando pelo contato dela. Parecendo ler o pensamento do loiro, a mão da grifinória adiantou-se e foi de encontro ao pênis já duro e pulsante. Tocou-o por cima da cueca.

- Animadinho, Malfoy? – ele puxou-a e murmurou em seu ouvido. A voz sedutoramente rouca:

- Só por essa noite esqueça as formalidades, Hermione... – ele não queria ser chamado pelo sobrenome que o ligava ao pai. Não naquele momento. Ele queria aquela morena chamando, clamando e gemendo seu nome. Gemendo por Draco. Apenas Draco.

O espanto dela durou apenas os segundos que a boca dele não encostava em seu corpo. Conformada em aceitar todos os pedidos do loiro sonserino ela concordou em silêncio.

Draco levantou-se, puxando Hermione consigo. Ela pode então admirar, sem nenhuma malícia escondida, o corpo dele. A pele clara e máscula contrastava com a cueca preta. Era notável a excitação dele, o que excitou ainda mais a grifinória. As coxas não tinham pelos em excesso, nem eram escassos. Eram ainda mais claros que o do peito e todos tinham apenas um destino: o que ainda estava oculto sob o tecido...

- Gosta do que vê? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços e sorrindo de lado. Ela aproximou-se encarando-o. Ela também havia aprendido ser sedutora. Chegou perto dele e passou a mão levemente pelo pau firme.

- Adoro... Draco. – ouvir a morena que por tanto tempo atormentava suas noites e seus banhos responder daquele jeito foi o suficiente para agarrá-la. Num movimento brusco e extremamente sedutor ele puxou-a pela cintura e deitou-a no sofá. Ainda de pé desceu de uma vez sua cueca. Hermione, então pôde admirar o membro... E pensou que talvez Draco tivesse razão em algo: possivelmente ela não andaria no dia seguinte.

Draco começou a beijá-la. Não na boca. Sua língua percorreu primeiramente as pernas. Alternava os beijos entre a perna esquerda, direita, esquerda,...

Beijos, língua, suspiros.

As mãos dela conseguiram alcançar os fios finos e loiros. Bagunçava-os tentando aplacar o desejo que sentia de tocá-lo.

Era um toque lento, torturante e imensamente prazeroso. A mistura do hálito quente e da língua fria causava sensações indescritíveis na grifinória. Os olhos fechados. A cabeça jogada para trás. Os dedos ainda entrelaçados nos fios finos e loiros.

Conforme o beijo subia, Hermione sentia o corpo nu dele pesando sobre si.

Draco deixara seus instintos comandarem seu corpo. Tocá-la era algo que ansiava há muito tempo. Tê-la assim, dominada e gemendo sob si, havia se tornado algo... necessário.

Os dedos prenderam-se com mais força e ela o puxou para cima. As bocas encontraram-se. As línguas combatiam. Procuravam-se. Uma das mãos deles apoiava-se no sofá, evitando que todo o peso recaísse sobre ela. A outra mão percorria a lateral da cintura. Toque possessivo. Autoritário. Sim, pensava Hermione, o filho da puta sabia o que fazer.

Rapidamente, Draco sentou-se puxando Hermione para seu colo. Aquele movimento deixou-a desesperadamente mais excitada. Ansiosa por... mais. Num murmúrio rouco ele falou:

- Vamos para cama. Esse sofá é muito pequeno para nós. – a perna dela envolveu a cintura dele num movimento inconsciente quando sentiu seu corpo ser levantado por ele. A porta do quarto foi aberta com um pontapé dado pelo loiro. As mãos dele mantinham Hermione bem presa junto ao seu corpo. Arrepiava-se apenas de sentir o leve roçar do corpo dela no seu. Era tão vulnerável perto dela...

A cama logo tornou-se o novo apoio. Draco estava em cima, mas num ágil movimento Hermione mudou as posições. Era tão vulnerável perto dele...

A grifinória ficou de quatro sobre ele. Aproximou seus lábios dos lábios finos e bem traçados, sem tocá-los, no entanto. Apenas respirando lentamente ali... tão próxima dele.

Malfoy levantou lentamente a cabeça procurando a boca que tanto ansiava, mas ela afastou-se, sorrindo marotamente. i E o jogo recomeça... /i, o loiro pensa sorrindo de lado. Ela, sem dúvida, sempre seria seu maior pecado. Seu maior erro. Seu maior acerto.

A língua contornou os lábios dele que se entreabriram em um convite que não foi aceito. O caminho percorria o maxilar, a orelha, o contorno do pescoço... Uma das mãos dela fazia desenhos invisíveis na pele alva. Descendo pelo peito, barriga,... Tudo causava arrepios prazerosos no loiro.

Um gemido rouco e alto não pôde ser controlado quando sentiu a boca dela tocar seu membro. Precisa. Delicada. Voraz. Gulosa.

Rapidamente puxou-a. Virou-a. Subiu em cima dela, fazendo com que as pernas femininas e torneadas se abrissem para recebê-lo.

Ele era Draco Malfoy. Sonserino. Esnobe. Orgulhoso. Cansado de ser ludibriado por uma grifinória. Sangue-ruim. Bondosa. Hermione Granger. Sem rodeios, penetrou-a. Com força. E vontade. Muita vontade.

As unhas dela marcaram a pele alva. Traços vermelhos na tez branca. Gemidos. Palavras murmuradas. Gemidas. Automaticamente as pernas dela envolverama cintura dele. Ajudando, incentivando no movimento.

- H-Hermione... - i nada. Nenhuma palavra, desenho, gesto... Nada poderia sequer descrever o que senti ao penetrá-la. Ao ver aquela /i maldita i tão entregue, tão... submissa a mim... Tão... minha... Nada nunca seria capaz de se comparar àquela situação. Nunca... /i

O sonserino mexia-se vigorosamente. As mãos dele percorriam a pele macia. Seios, cintura, seios, cabelos, seios, pescoço. Tudo nela era... desejável...

Palavras incompreensíveis eram sussurradas por ambos. Gemidos. Murmúrios. Arranhões. Toques gentis. Toques possessivos.

Hermione logo sentiu aquele frio. Aquela "quentura". Arrepio. Vertigem. Sensação única que invadiu-lhe por dentro. Não, não podia segurar mais. Sentiu um último espasmos de desejo e luxuria gozou. Pouco depois, ao senti-la desfazer-se sob si, Draco invenstiu com mais força e velocidade e chegou ápice. Gritando o nome dela. Gritando por ela.

Acordei sentindo que não andaria. Mexi-me preguiçosamente na cama. Espaçosa. Ele não estava mais lá. Claro. Tomei coragem e levantei. Fui direto tomar banho. Um banho longo. Olhei no espelho. Marcas roxas estavam tatuadas em meu corpo: braços, coxas, seios. Sorri. Eram as marcas i dele /i.

Nunca poderia imaginar que seria tão... bom. Tão viciante. Sim, viciante. Pois, minha cama ainda nem esfriou, meu corpo ainda nem se acalmou e eu quero mais. Quero Draco Malfoy novamente dentro de mim. Sobre meus lençóis.

Caminhei para tomar o café sentindo que estava num sonho. Devaneio. As vozes pareciam tão distantes. As pessoas disformes. A partir daquele momento nada seria igual. Por quanto tempo eu conseguiria manter-me longe dele? Por quanto tempo eu poderia esconder... meu desejo?

O tempo passou recheado de provas, lições, tarefas, jogos de quadribol. Como o velho ditado diz: "só o tempo cura". E foi só com o tempo que as relações abaladas pelas ações de Harry aos poucos voltaram ao normal. Sem saber entender ou explicar que fúria tomou conta de si, Harry tomou algumas poções relaxantes. A relação dele com Hermione voltou à velha amizade. Mas, ainda mantinham uma cautela invisível: não se tocavam com tanta intimidade.

As noites no quarto da monitoria eram recheadas com sorvete, sexo, frutas, sexo, entrega, sexo, sexo e sexo. Draco a buscava praticamente toda a noite. Quando tinham monitoria faziam uso de corredores escuros. Quando voltavam de algum jogo, faziam uso do vestiário. Todo lugar era motivo, era desculpa para mais um momento de uma entrega avassaladora.

O que eu podia fazer? A Granger dominou meus pensamentos. Só com ela eu sentia aquele prazer que por tanto tempo foi inventando e imaginado nos meus mais loucos devaneios de toques auto-infligidos.

Não era algo racional.

Não era algo emocional.

Era algo corporal. Carnal. Viciante. Necessário.

Não sabia se ela saia com outros caras. Nem queria saber. Apenas queria a maldita sangue-ruim em qualquer lugar que pudéssemos extravasar nossos desejos. Nossas tensões. Nossos mais loucos segredos sexuais.

E certo dia, da mesma forma como começou... tudo acabou...

Aquela tarde decidiu encontrar seus amigos. Viu ao longe que Gina estava deitada com a cabeça no colo do namorado. Eles conversavam calmamente. E sorriam. Ele a tocava gentilmente. Acariciava seu cabelo. E Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração. Nunca havia sido tocada assim. Aproximou-se e fez algo que sempre julgara... errado. Começou a ouvir a conversa do casal.

- Então, linda... já sabe em que vai trabalhar?

- A Luna disse que o pai dela abriu vaga no Pasquim... Pensei em trabalhar escrevendo alguns artigos.

- Como será quando sairmos? Sentirei falta de ver você todos os dias... Continuará morando na Toca?

- Sim... Até ter dinheiro para alugar um lugar – ela respondeu.

- Gi, o que acha de morarmos juntos? Não agora, claro... daqui um tempo... Mas, não consigo ver minha vida sem ter isso... estar perto de você... apenas isso é suficiente para mim... – a reação da ruiva não poderia ter sido outra que não pular no pescoço do namorado e enche-lo de beijos.

Pela primeira, depois de meses, ela não encontrou com Draco Malfoy. Hermione foi dormir na torre da Grifinória sem se importar que certo loiro ficou plantado na porta do quarto dela, batendo na porta até se cansar.

Não posso dizer que a Granger sumiu porque ainda a via pelos corredores, nas aulas, no jantar. Mas, sempre, SEMPRE estava acompanhada dos amigos. Fazia quase dez dias que nós não ficávamos juntos. Dez dias sem ter o prazer de estar dentro dela. Era angustiante. Desesperador.

Fugi do Malfoy como uma covarde. Digna de ser expulsa da grifinória. Incrível como uma simples conversa entre dois namorados mexeu comigo. Hormônios juvenis? Talvez. Só sei que pensei: que merda estou fazendo? Não que fosse errado, mas que merda daria o que eu estava fazendo? Estava bom, mas até quando? E se eu me envolvesse? Malfoy nunca sentiria nada... nada além de desejo sexual.

Eu sabia. Sabia que se insistisse naquela situação uma pessoa acabaria saindo ferida. Era claro que essa pessoa seria eu.

Fui conversar com a Diretora. O ano estava acabando e ela poderia ajudar-me de alguma forma.

O ano acabou. Como ele o baile. Provas. Salgueiro lutador. Lago da lula gigante. Floresta Proibida. Beijos nos corredores. Mapa do Maroto. Quadro da Mulher Gorda. Passagens secretas. Casa dos gritos.

Acabou.

Todos se despediam com lágrimas nos olhos na plataforma 9 ½. Malões arrastados. Gaiolas com corujas. Cansado de ser ignorado, Draco foi atrás de Hermione. Puxou-a sem delicadeza. Ela, com um olhar, informou os amigos que estava bem.

- Que merda está fazendo, Granger?

- Do que está falando, Malfoy?

- Você... sumiu. Fugindo de mim! Não sabe a minha angustia, sua maldita sangue-ruim!

- Acabou, Malfoy. Aliás... Não tem como acabar o que nem começou. – ele sorriu irônico.

- Não acredito em você.

- O que você espera?

- Não espero nada! – ele disse nervoso.

- Exatamente! Quer o quê? Levar essa vida até termos quantos anos? – ele riu, o que a deixou mais irritada. Era um riso de desprezo.

- Temos 18 anos, Granger! – os olhos dele brilharam – Está apaixonada i por mim /i?

- Não, Malfoy – ela desviou os olhos – Só não podemos continuar como estávamos.

- Eu b preciso /b continuar como estávamos, sua maldita... Sinto falta de... transar com você.

- Acabou, Malfoy.

- Vamos continuar! Fora da Escola tem mais possibilidades de encontrar alguém. Seremos sinceros... Até lá, mantemos nossos "encontros" – ele falou a última palavra com um olhar que quase desarmou Hermione.

- Não, Malfoy. Estou partindo – ela virou-se, mas ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Ninguém vira as costas para um Malfoy!

- Você não reclamava quando eu fazia isso na cama.

- Espertinha... Não terminamos nossa conversa.

- Está terminada. Tenho que ir para não atrasar. – ela falou encarando-o.

- Atrasar para quê? – ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Estou indo embora da Inglaterra, Malfoy. Hoje mesmo parto para Austrália. – pela primeira vez, desde que começaram a conversar, ele não sabia como continuar.

- Como?

- Minerva arrumou um emprego para mim no Ministério de lá. Parto hoje a noite.

- Você não pode. – dessa vez, ela que riu.

- E por que não?

- Porque mulher nenhuma dispensa um Malfoy. – ela riu mais alto e isso o ofendeu.

- Adeus, Malfoy – ela virou-se e agilmente desviou o braço que ele estava prestes a segurar. Ele postou-se na frente dela.

- Fica.

- Por quê? – ela cruzou os braços.

- Porque não sei sem viver sem seu corpo. Eu desejo-te. – ela respirou fundo, aproximou-se dele.

- Eu também, Malfoy. Mas isso é apenas... desejo. Insanidade temporária. Hormônios descontrolados. Quero outras coisas da minha vida. – ela ficou na ponta do pé e beijou os lábios dele. Língua com língua. Língua contra língua. Mão de um no corpo do outro. A mão dela no peito dele... afastando-o. olhos ainda fechados.

- Adeus, Malfoy. – sem olhar para trás, ela partiu.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

_N.A.: Os flashbacks postados nesse capítulo não estarão em ordem cronológica. São apenas memórias de acontecimentos... _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_- Fica.___

_- Por quê? – ela cruzou os braços.___

_- Porque não sei sem viver sem seu corpo. Eu desejo-te. – ela respirou fundo, aproximou-se dele.___

_- Eu também, Malfoy. Mas isso é apenas... desejo. Insanidade temporária. Hormônios descontrolados. Quero outras coisas da minha vida. – ela ficou na ponta do pé e beijou os lábios dele. Língua com língua. Língua contra língua. Mão de um no corpo do outro. A mão dela no peito dele... afastando-o. Olhos ainda fechados.___

_- Adeus, Malfoy. – sem olhar para trás, ela partiu. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Andava pelo corredor tentando ordenar meus pensamentos. Tudo acontecia de uma forma tentadoramente descontrolável. As visitas noturnas. As escapadas das aulas. O sexo feito com desejo, luxúria, necessidade. ___

_Voltava da biblioteca. Mochila nas costas. O som do sapato ecoando pelos corredores vazios. Logo haveria estudantes passando de um lado para o outro anunciando o fim do jantar. Eu queria chegar logo ao meu quarto.___

_Senti alguém puxar-me e antes que pudesse gritar de indignação senti o conhecido gosto invadindo minha boca. Possessivo. Era assim o toque dele. Era como se eu fosse seu brinquedo. E ele, era o meu. ___

_Senti que ele tirava a mochila dos meus ombros. As bocas ainda juntas. Em tão pouco tempo, conhecíamos cada centímetro do corpo do outro. Poderíamos estar na maior escuridão. Nossos corpos se encontrariam. Nossas bocas se achariam. ___

_Assim que ouvi o barulho surdo da queda da mochila, minhas costas se chocaram contra a parede. A boca dele afastando-se da minha e beijando meu pescoço. A respiração dele no meu ouvido. A voz rouca e sussurrante: ___

_- Por onde andou ontem, Granger? Não achei você em seu quarto.___

_- Dormi na Grifinória. – ele odiava quando eu fazia isso, ainda mais sem avisá-lo. Porém, eu adorava provocá-lo. Adorava vê-lo sentir ciúme. Mesmo que não fosse um ciúme "romântico". Era apenas sentimento de posse. "Um Malfoy não divide nada que é dele". Disse-me certa vez ao ver-me conversando com um garoto da Corvinal. Ele estava irritado. Quando irritado ele fazia sexo melhor ainda. Deixava-me marcas. Apenas para provar que meu corpo era dele. Eu não precisava de provas. Sabia que meu corpo só ardia de desejo com Draco Malfoy. ___

_- Sabe que não gosto disso. Devia ao menos ter me avisado – eu sorri. Sabia que eu falaria isso. - Potter estava lá? – nossos corpos ainda colados. Sentia a raiva controlada na voz dele. ___

_- Sim. Onde mais ele estaria? – era uma brincadeira perigosa. Afastou-se. A mão dele pegou meu rosto. Sem delicadeza forçou-me a olhar para ele. ___

_- Ele tentou alguma coisa? – neguei – Ele aproximou-se mais que o necessário? – neguei novamente – Tocou você? ___

_- Apenas um beijo na bochecha de boa noite. – seus olhos faiscaram de raiva. Sorri por dentro.___

_- Beijo? Sabe o que sinto quando ele se aproxima de você! Ainda não esqueci o que ele aprontou.___

_- Isso já foi resolvido.___

_- Não para mim. – ele falou. Decretou. Era a hora da aproximação. Fiquei na ponta dos pés. ___

_- Ele sabe que não pode mais me tocar daquela forma... Você deixou isso bem claro da última vez que se esbarraram. – lembrei da última briga que os dois tiveram.___

_- Por que me provoca desse jeito? Sabe que perco a cabeça quando está com ele! – aproximei meu rosto dele.___

_- Continuará falando de Harry? Por que não me beija logo? – falei roçando meus lábios nos dele. Malfoy fechou os olhos. Respirou longamente. A discussão havia acabado. Senti meu corpo ser pressionado contra a parede com mais força. A língua dele invadindo minha boca. Voluptuosamente. ___

_A antiga Hermione sem dúvida não faria o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Já teria parado e imposto milhões de motivos: estavam num local público, alguém poderia passar, poderiam ser expulsos, ele era _Draco Malfoy _,... Mas, eu... estava adorando aquelas sensações e nada, nem ninguém, impedira que eu seguisse meus instintos naquele momento. _

Senti no meu ventre que a excitação dele já se fazia presente. Forte. Vibrante. A mão dele ergueu a minha perna. Abrindo-a. Não ofereci nenhuma resistência.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Não havia motivos para Hermione resistir ao toque de Draco. A relação entre eles era assim. Corpo. Toque. Impulso. Luxúria. Desejo. Os dedos percorrem a coxa: parte externa, parte interna. Dedos que traçam caminhos invisíveis pelo corpo da grifinória. Dedos ágeis que afastam a calcinha e penetram-na sem rodeios. O gemido dela foi calado pelos lábios do loiro.

- Hermione... Você me deixa louco, garota. – esses eram os únicos momentos que se chamam pelo nome. Que as máscaras das aparências caiam. Eram apenas dois adolescentes se deixando levar por emoções incontroláveis.

- Draco... Quero... sentir você... dentro de mim... agora... – ele sorriu contra o pescoço dela. Obedeceu. Enquanto ele abaixava o zíper, Hermione tirava sua calcinha e a colocava no bolso traseiro da calça dele. As bocas voltaram se encontrar. Hermione foi virada contra a parede. Ela apoiou as mãos. O sonserino segurou os cabelos dela e começou a beijar a nuca. Lá era um ponto fraco dela. Um ponto que só ele conhecia. A morena ajeitou seu corpo. Empinou-se para receber Draco dentro de si. Ela já estava molhada pelos toques recebidos anteriormente. As mãos tentaram agarrar a parede lisa inutilmente. Já as mãos dele estavam segurando a cintura dela. Auxiliavam o movimento contínuo puxando-a e empurrando-a repetidamente. Juntos, gozaram. O corpo dele encostou-se ao dela. Suados.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**PARTE 2 **

Inglaterra.  
- Draco? Draco?

- Ahn? Ah, oi... – ele respondeu.

- Você está bem? Estou chamando por você há um tempão... Parecia ausente.

- Desculpe-me – ele olhou para a morena à sua frente.

- O jantar está pronto. Os elfos pediram para eu te chamar – ela disse ainda olhando desconfiada.

- Ah, claro – o olhar ainda ausente – Já estou indo.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Draco? – ela perguntou ainda encostada ao batente da porta.

- Sim,... Eu já estou indo – ela saiu e ele completou falando de si para si – Apenas perdido em lembranças... Lembranças de uma maldita sangue-ruim. Olhou novamente para o Profeta Diário que estava sobre sua mesa. Ano de 2006. Tanto tempo e as imagens de Hermione Granger ainda invadiam seu pensamento. Estava quase mergulhando novamente em recordações quando a voz do elfo puxou-o para a realidade.

- Senhor, a senhora Malfoy espera pelo senhor na sala de jantar – o loiro apenas acenou e saiu do seu escritório.

Estados Unidos da América.  
Os cachos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ouviu quando o chuveiro foi desligado. Um rapaz alto de cabelos pretos saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Com outra toalha ele enxugava seus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? Está com uma cara...

- Sim, está tudo bem. Já deixei sua roupa separada – ela levantou-se.

- Por que nunca posso dormir aqui? – ele perguntou zangando-se ao sentir-se expulso.

- Porque gosto de dormir sozinha. Sou muito espaçosa – essa foi a resposta dela. Essa era sempre a resposta dela. Ele bufou mais irritado.

- Não sei porque insisto nesse relacionamento! – exclamou enquanto vestia-se rapidamente.

- Então, faça um favor para nós dois. Não insista – dizendo isso ela bateu a porta do banheiro. Só saiu de lá quando teve certeza que estava sozinha. Foi até sua escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta e pegou um cigarro. Acendeu-o e sentou no parapeito da janela observando a vista que tinha do Central Park. Estava lá há dois anos. Desde que saíra da Austrália, passou um ano conhecendo Ministérios de outros países. Agora se instalara definitivamente no país americano. Ela soltava a fumaça que logo se desfazia pelo ar frio da cidade.

Voltou para sua escrivaninha. Sentou na cadeira e abriu uma gaveta retirando de lá um envelope recém-aberto com o símbolo do Ministério. Já havia lido e relido aquela carta inúmeras vezes. Amassou-a entre os dedos. Convite para uma festa. Acontecia ocasionalmente festividades em comemoração à nova paz. Paz? Desde que _ele _entrara em sua vida ela não tinha paz. Sempre rejeitara os convites, dava desculpa dizendo que tinha um trabalho, um relatório, qualquer coisa que a impedisse de ir para Londres. Qualquer coisa que a impedisse de vê-lo novamente. Porém, não poderia faltar nessa. Ela havia sido _obrigada _a comparecer.

Inglaterra.  
Draco jantou em silêncio. Desde que recebera o convite para a festa as lembranças de Hermione estavam mais e mais fortes em sua mente. Era sempre assim. Sempre ia esperando vê-la. Esperando por acertar as contas. Mas, ela nunca aparecia. Nessas esperas foi que conheceu Melanie, sua atual esposa.

Estava a cada dia renovando a imagem do sobrenome Malfoy. Comentários sobre sua vida de solteiro começavam a afetar seu trabalho. Numa dessas festas conheceu Melanie Crowne. Australiana transferida para o Ministério inglês. Cabelos louros e olhos castanhos. Tinha a elegância, o porte, o sangue para ser uma Malfoy notável. Após alguns meses de namoro, ele a pediu em casamento. Algumas vezes sentia-se mal por estar usando uma garota tão boazinha como Melanie. Nas outras não sentia nada, não ligava... ela era boazinha demais. Calma demais. Cheia de etiqueta. Não podia negar que gostava de fazer amor com ela, mas muitas vezes sentia que ela seguia um protocolo. Um roteiro de etiqueta das madames da alta sociedade. Primeiro ser beijada, depois beijar. Deixar com que ele tome iniciativa e depois agir. Com cautela, claro. Era o tipo de mulher que seu pai teria escolhido para ele. Esse pensamento o irritou.

Estados Unidos  
Hermione levantou cedo e foi para o trabalho. Queria conversar com seu chefe, tentar arrumar alguma ocupação para o dia do evento inglês. Suas esperanças foram logo frustradas.

- De jeito nenhum, senhorita Granger. É de conhecimento a sua participação para a derrota das forças das trevas.

- Mas, senhor Markson...

- Nada de mas. Essa data foi escolhida inclusive de acordo com sua agenda. Não há discussão. Nem sim, nem não. Você vai. Está mesmo precisando distrair-se um pouco. – resignada saiu da sala sem disfarçar seu descontentamento. Armação. Caíra numa bela duma armadilha criada, sem dúvida, pela família Weasley e Harry.

Foi para sua mesa e deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira. Sufocou um grito de irritação e bagunçou os próprios cabelos. Sabia... Sabia que havia chegado o irremediável momento que encontraria com _ele _.

Respirou fundo soltando o ar pela boca. Precisava urgentemente de um cigarro.

_Flashback _

Andando sozinha pelos corredores foi impossível não se lembrar do dia que parecia tão longe. O dia em que flagrara Malfoy com Parkinson e de como aquela imagem havia causado um giro de 180 graus em sua vida. E havia mudado para melhor. Era impossível passar um dia sem pensar no corpo do Malfoy sobre si, embaixo de si, pressionando-a contra as paredes frias do castelo.

Hermione saíra da Biblioteca e andava rapidamente para o Salão Principal. O clima entre os amigos estava aos poucos se restabelecendo. Rony retomava sua amizade com Harry, mas Gina ainda mantinha-se reticente. Hermione já falava com o amigo, no entanto confiança ganha-se com o tempo. Quando ela é perdida, precisa-se de mais tempo ainda para conquistá-la novamente. Então, ainda mantinha sua relação com Harry apenas nos lugares comuns. Seria falso dizer que ela não sentia falta das noites que dormiam juntos, dos estudos e das conversas à luz da lareira. No entanto, as imagens da noite em que o moreno perdeu o controle ainda estavam vivas em sua mente.

Um sorriso maroto nasceu em seus lábios, ao passar por uma sala que dias antes servira de "quarto" para ela e Draco. Andava distraída e só parou quando sentiu um leve puxão em ombro:

- Ai! Que susto, Harry! – exclamou nervosamente olhando para os lados.

- Desculpe... Chamei por você várias vezes e nada de me responder... Está tudo bem?

- S-sim. Apenas um pouco distraída. – sorriu sem graça. Tentou retomar seu caminho, no entanto foi novamente impedida pelo toque do rapaz de olhos verdes. – Estou morrendo de fome, Harry.

- Só queria saber quando as coisas irão realmente voltar ao normal entre nós, Mione. – ela olhou compadecida para o amigo. Era uma pergunta que ela já havia feito várias vezes para si mesma.

- Não sei dizer, Harry.

- É tão difícil eu ver você com medo da minha aproximação, do meu toque... – ele disse passando levemente seus dedos pelo rosto dela.

- Não seja boba – mentiu.

- Não minta – ela olhou-o assustada – Eu sinto seu estremecimento, sua tensão quando me aproximo demais, especialmente quando estamos a sós como agora.

- Que porra está acontecendo aqui? – Draco questionou ao ver a proximidade dos dois. Havia acabado de entrar no corredor quando viu a mão do Potter chegando perto do rosto de sua morena. Apressou seus passos e mesmo ainda um pouco distante se fez presente através das palavras – Você está louco, Potter? – as passadas eram firmes.

- Não enche, Malfoy! Isso não tem nada a ver com você! Volte para sua corja!

- Cuidado com suas palavras! Não é mais o protegido do Diretor, Potter. Quero saber qual será a reação de Minerva quando souber o que andou aprontando no quarto da Granger. – por alguns instantes Harry perdeu a palavra.

- Você é muito abusado, Malfoy.

- Parem com isso, vamos. Chega... Está na hora do jantar. – o comentário foi totalmente ignorado pelos dois garotos que continuaram trocando farpa pelos olhares.

- Depois de anos de traição, de humilhação dos considerados "mais fracos" você vem agora com essa postura defensora? Cai fora, loiro aguado! – Draco riu ironicamente.

- E você, Potterzinho? Anos com essa postura de herói, de mártir, de protetor e altruísta atacando sua própria amiga dentro de um quarto? Forçando-a a transar! Deveria ser expulso por tentativa estupro, seu filho da puta!

- Draco! – Hermione exclamou nervosamente. Harry estava quase espumando de raiva.

- Não nego que foi um erro, mas não devo satisfação a você!

- Não, não deve. Só que _nela _você não toca mais. – e Draco puxou Hermione usando força um pouco além da conta.

- Ei! – reclamou a morena que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

- Você anda muito folgado, Malfoy! Cai fora! EU estava conversando com Hermione!

- Cai fora você, imbecil – respondeu Draco empurrando o ombro de Harry.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo? Seu paizinho não está mais por aqui para defendê-lo, não é?

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione. – Parem com isso! – ela tentou se aproximar, mas foi detida por um braço de Draco que impediu seu caminho. Ele não deixou por um momento de encarar Harry Potter.

- Repita isso, se tiver amor à sua vida, Potter. Há muito tempo estou esperando um motivo para quebrar esse seu nariz!

- Você é um covarde, Malfoy! – novamente a risada irônica do loiro invadiu o corredor.

- Eu? Covarde? – ele deu um passo na direção de Harry encarando-o friamente nos olhos – Você _ataca _sua "melhor" amiga da pior forma possível e eu que sou covarde? – ele empurrou novamente o ombro de Harry que deu um passo para trás. – Posso não ter mais meu pai aqui, como você mesmo disse, só que também não temos mais Dumbledore por aqui, Potter, preciso novamente lembrá-lo disso ou sua curta inteligência não registrou o que falei há pouco?

- Filho da puta – Harry avançou para cima de Draco quando viu mais uma vez o sorriso nascer nos lábios do loiro. Antes que pudesse desviar, foi atingido na boca. Desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas logo retomou a sua postura já com os punhos erguidos. O movimento foi rápido e acertou o supercilho de Harry com tamanha força que o moreno foi ao chão.

- Draco! Harry! Parem com isso! – ela gritou desesperada.

Sem perder tempo, Draco subiu em cima de Harry e continuou desferindo seus golpes. Harry conseguiu empurrar Draco de cima de cima, acertando mais um soco no seu nariz. Hermione aproveitou a pequena distância que os dois impuseram e lançou um feitiço escudo.

- CHEGA! Harry, vá para enfermaria! E, você, venha comigo – mesmo sangrando, com o boca dolorida, Draco sorriu de lado. Harry, instintivamente, tentou avançar, porém foi impedido pelo escudo invisível que agora separava os dois.

- Seu filho da puta! Mione, não acredito que vai cuidar _dele _. – ignorando o comentário, ela emendou:

- Vá para enfermaria, Harry. – desfez o feitiço e voltou pelo corredor que tinha vindo. Draco a seguia mais atrás, tentando, inutilmente, entender as palavras desconexas que ela dizia. Chegaram ao quarto de monitora-chefe. – Sente-se aí. Pegarei algo para limpar seu rosto. – ele assentiu calado.

_Fim do Flashback _

Inglaterra.  
Draco sorriu sozinho ao lembrar-se da briga que tivera com Harry. Infelizmente, não teve outras oportunidades, o que era uma pena. Precisou de um feitiço reparador para arrumar seu nariz. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Era Melanie. Disfarçou seu descontetamento deixando uma longa fumaça escapar dos seus lábios.

- Nunca vai parar com esse hábito de fumar, Draco? – ela perguntou ainda na porta. Só entrava com autorização dele.

- Não tão cedo. Entre. – ela obedeceu e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. – Você anda calado ultimamente. – Sim, ele pensou, desde que recebi o maldito convite – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Draco olhou para o decote. Sim, talvez ela pudesse ajudar de alguma forma. Levantou-se e parou atrás dela. Melanie permaneceu imóvel. A mão dele tocou-a no ombro. Foi descendo pelo colo até tocar os seios em cima do sutiã. Aproximou-se do pescoço dela, beijando levemente a orelha.

- Aqui não é lugar, Draco – ela disse em voz baixa.

- Existe lugar para transarmos? – ele perguntou irritando-se, mas sem afastar-se dela.

- Sim. A cama. – ela levantou-se rapidamente e arrumou a roupa – Além do mais você está fedendo cigarro. Espero você lá em cima.

- Que merda, Melanie! Não pode deixar simplesmente as coisas fluírem?

- Somos casados, Draco. Casados. Não somos bichos no cio. E escove o dente, sim? Esse cheiro me irrita profundamente.

Sem responder nada, ele voltou a sentar na cadeira que estava antes. Não, tão cedo não pararia de fumar... E a razão era ela.

Estados Unidos.  
Não podia fumar no escritório. Proibido. Isso nunca a impediu. Trancou a porta com um feitiço e acendeu seu cigarro. Vício adquirido com seu outro vício: Draco Malfoy. Maldito orgulho e maldita aposta.

_Flashback _

Hermione estava sentada à mesa conversando com seus amigos. Ou pelo menos, tentando conversar. A música estava excessivamente alta. Os ruivos saíram para dançar com seus respectivos namorados. Estava só ela e Harry. Antes que o moreno tentasse puxar conversa, ela inventou qualquer desculpa e saiu da mesa.

Os estudantes de Hogwarts tinham conquistado não só mais saídas, como um retorno mais tarde. A pista estava cheia e a fumaça mágica deixava a todos meio escondidos. Andou até a ponta do balcão e pediu uma cerveja. Não precisou virar-se para saber quem respirava atrás de si.

- Sozinha, Granger?

- Não. Tomando uma cerveja com o Barão Sangrento. Não esta vendo ele aqui do meu lado?

- Muito engraçadinha, morena. – sentou-se sem perguntar mais nada.

- Não toma nada mais forte? – ele perguntou dando um gole no seu uísque de fogo que acabara de chegar. Ela olhou para ele. Sorriu. Pegou o copo dele que estava no balcão e deu um grande gole. Draco assutou-se com a ação repentina, mas não pôde disfarçar um sorriso – Não quero carregar ninguém para o quarto. Bem... carregar eu quero, mas não se estiver desacordada.

- Não sou tão santinha assim, Malfoy – ele riu descontroladamente e aquilo enfezou Hermione.

- Qual a graça?

- Você... _Não sou tão santinha _. – ele aproximou-se dela ainda mais – Não é só porque anda me anda me agarrando pelos corredores que vai deixar de ser uma _mocinha comportada _- falou as últimas palavras com ironia e uma pontada de desprezo. – Sairá daqui e continuará sua vida de estudos. Sem álcool ou qualquer outro tipo de vício.

- Não preciso de outros vícios. Já tenho você. – respondeu maliciosamente.

- Boa resposta. Porém... você percebe? Sempre terá um escudo, uma linha imaginária que você não ultrapassa, pois é moralmente incorreto.

- Ai, Malfoy. Que conversa chata! Não é porque eu não vivo me embriagando como a Parkinson ou fumando como uma chaminé que nem o Zabini que sou tão careta assim.

- Realmente. Você é careta simplesmente porque é Hermione Granger.

- O que exatamente quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou irritando-se.

- Isso que eu disse. Você é careta e certinha demais para fazer certas coisas.

- Engraçado... Você não fuma, mas fica aí fazendo discursos. – ele riu.

- Não é porque eu não fumo que eu nunca tenha experimentado. Você fumou, Granger?

- Para quê? – ela perguntou esvaziando sua garrafa e pedindo ao garçom uma dose de uísque.

- Não tem _para que _, apenas para experimentar. A experiência pela experiência – ele deixou seus lábios aproximarem-se da orelha dela e sussurrou – Afinal, você gostou da experiência de transar com um sonserino que foi seu inimigo, não? – Hermione arrepiou-se e sorriu. Claro que havia gostado da experiência.

- Tudo bem. Eu topo fumar. Desde que fume comigo – o loiro sorriu vitorioso.

- Duvido que leve isso até o final. – provocá-la assim... ele sabia que era só falar que ela não era capaz, para ela fazer. E era isso que gostava. De levá-lo ao limite. De fazê-la transpor toda essa armadura de certezas.

- Pois, arranje um cigarro e verá como levo isso até o final.

- Tudo bem – ele disse levantando-se – Encontro com você aqui mesmo?

- Não. No banheiro de deficientes. Fica mais afastado dos outros. Não quero comentários pela Escola ao ser vista fumando com você.

- Tem toda razão, Granger – e saiu com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Hermione entrou no banheiro e lançou um feitiço silenciador. Também colocou um bilhete dizendo que estava interditado. A espera por Draco foi interminável. A bebida balançava dentro do seu copo conforme ela andava de um lado para outro no pequeno espaço. Após limpar a privada, fechou a tampa, sentou-se, cruzou as pernas e começou a balanças uma delas freneticamente. Batidas na porta a tiraram de seus devaneios.

- Granger? Abra, sou eu – ela abriu e deu passagem para ele.

- Banheiro interditado? Pretende por outras coisas na boca além do cigarro, Granger?

- Que comentário horrível, Draco – ela rebateu nervosa. – Trouxe?

- É apenas cigarro, morena, não é maconha. – respondeu debochadamente. Ele abriu o maço, passou um cigarro para ela e colocou outro na boca. Acendeu o seu antes e soltou uma grande lufada de fumaça. – Quando eu acender o isqueiro e aproximar, você puxa, ok? Segura a fumaça no pulmão e depois solta.

- Fácil – ela disse. Na primeira tragada tossiu. Ele riu da situação. Não adianta me olhar assim, Granger, acontece com todo mundo. Depois de algumas tragadas, ela parou de tossir. O gosto de uísque e cigarro começavam a se harmonizar de uma maneira particular em sua boca.

- Você fica muito sexy fumando, Granger.

- O cigarro só realça seu lado cachorro de ser, Malfoy - um sorriso torto nasceu no rosto do loiro.

- Eu sei.

_Fim do Flashback _

Estados Unidos  
Tinha apenas poucos dias até a festa. Aumentou a quantidade diária de cigarros e as doses de uísque sempre acompanhavam este momento. Era impossível esquecê-lo. Teve outros homens. Muitos outros. Namorados, pretendentes, noivo. Mas, nenhum... nenhum fazia com que ela sentisse mulher como ele. Maldito desejo.

PARTE 3

Inglaterra – Aeroporto

Seria tão mais simples uma aparatação ou até mesmo uma chave-de-portal. Não só mais simples como mais rápido. Muitos podiam não entender: por que pegar um avião? Ficar horas voando dentro de um objeto trouxa? Para ela, no entanto, a resposta estava dada. Faria todo o possível para retardar seu retorno. Claro que durante todos esses anos havia voltado para Inglaterra. No entanto, seu destino era certo. Toca, Largo Grimmauld,... Numa dessas viagens ficara sabendo do tão comentado casamento de Draco Malfoy. Gina olhou-a atentamente esperando qualquer reação. Só que Hermione demonstrou sua reação apenas quando retornou à sua casa e destruiu grande parte da sua louça.

Qual motivo de tanta irritação? Era tão simplesmente desejo. O pedido dele para que ela ficasse foi tão claro. Ainda ouvia a voz rouca dele dizendo: _não sei sem viver sem seu corpo_. Qual a razão daquelas palavras a machucarem tanto e a perseguirem por tanto tempo? Ela também precisava do corpo dele. Isso era tão óbvio. Não era?

Seguia o fluxo das pessoas que saíam do avião. Todas sorriam. A aparência de Hermione Granger era séria. Tensa. Em menos de 24 horas estaria frente a frente com seu maior pecado. Duas cabeleiras ruivas chamaram sua atenção. Fazia tempo que não os via. Gina vinha correndo e Rony caminhava um pouco atrás, um sorriso discreto.

- Quanto tempo! – Hermione deixou-se abraçar e espantou seus pensamentos para longe.

- Verdade, Gi! Como andam as coisas?

- Bem, bem. Não deveria ficar tanto tempo assim sem aparecer, Mione – falou Rony abraçando a amiga.

- Eu sei, mas sabe como é a vida. E vocês também não aparecem por lá, não é? – eles riram da cara dela que lembrou os anos em Hogwarts – Cadê o Harry?

- Ficou preso no Ministério. Não gostou nada de não vir buscar você. – adiantou-se Gina. Em pouco tempo já haviam pegado as malas e entrado no carro de Rony, que os conduziria até o hotel bruxo que Hermione ficaria hospedada. – Não quer mesmo ficar lá em casa? Luna adoraria!

- Não, imagina! Estão com filhos pequenos. Mais uma pessoa só atrapalharia. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

- Harry disse para deixarmos suas malas no hotel e depois irmos almoçar em algum restaurante. O que acha? – Gina perguntou.

- Pode ser um restaurante trouxa? Estou com saudades da velha comida inglesa dos meus tempos de infância – os ruivos assentiram, calados. Eles fingiam que ela falava a verdade e Hermione fingia que eles acreditavam. Ela nunca corria o risco de ficar em lugares bruxos na Inglaterra. De forma alguma queria revê-lo.

Inglaterra – Mansão Malfoy

O jantar novamente foi marcado por silêncios e conversas fúteis. Melanie só sabia falar sobre as últimas fofocas. Muitas vezes o loiro se perguntava como ela formou-se e a ideia de a família ter pagado seu diploma não lhe parecia nada estranha. Nesses momentos, o barulho dos talheres era como uma sinfonia para Draco Malfoy.

- Amanhã de manhã tenho prova do meu vestido, Draco. As suas vestes já estão prontas? Precisam de algum ajuste?

- Se precisar, eu mesmo faço. Por que não faz o mesmo? Precisa realmente ficar chamando outros bruxos para realizar um feitiço simples? – parece que brigavam todos os dias.

- Anton é um bruxo renomado da alta costura! – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso – Ah, já sei! – ele olhou-a – Você está com ciúmes de Anton... – e Melanie bateu as palmas e deu um gritinho estridente. Poucas vezes ela manifestava emoções e quando o fazia era por algo totalmente tolo.

- Não tenho ciúmes. Nunca senti ciúme de mulher alguma e isso não mudaria com você, Melanie. – ele levantou-se empurrando bruscamente a cadeira – Estarei no escritório e não quero interrupções – o sorriso que havia surgido nos lábios dela logo murchou e a aparência apática voltou instantaneamente.

Mentira. Era mentir para si próprio dizer que nunca havia sentido ciúme de mulher alguma. Sentiu. Sentiu ciúme da única que não deveria ter sentido nada além de ódio e asco. Sentiu ciúme de Hermione Granger. Mas, era um bom dissimulador. Para ela, apenas sentimento de posse. Para ele, ciúme doentio.

_Flashback _

_Draco acordou mais tarde naquele domingo. Finalmente as provas haviam terminado e poderia entregar-se ao ócio naquele domingo fracamente ensolarado. Tomou o café e voltou para cama. A noite anterior ainda estava viva em sua mente. Agia de forma completamente insana quando estava perto dela. _

_O mero pensamento fazia seu corpo reagir._ Melhor dar uma volta nos jardins. Tomei um banho rápido e, ainda com os cabelos úmidos e levemente descabelados, fui até a área externa. Não sabia em quantos corredores ou em quantas salas já havia agarrado Hermione. Sorri.

O jardim estava repleto de alunos que descansavam, namoravam, jogavam xadrez de bruxo ou snaps explosivos; outros liam, uns conversavam em grandes grupos, pequenos grupos... E passando os olhos por toda a extensão foi que senti meu sangue gelar. Hermione conversando e rindo com outro cara. Não era Potter, nem Weasley. Era um aluno da Corvinal. James Ryland. O que aquele filho da puta pensa que está fazendo?

Ela ria de algo. A mão dele se insinuava "inocentemente" na mão dela. Toque leve. Senti meu peito encher-se de algo que eu não conseguia nomear. Queria ir lá e enchê-lo de porrada. Como ousava? Ela não percebeu minha presença. Aproximei-me discretamente. Mas ainda não podia ouvir o que conversavam. Ela ria tão naturalmente. Ela nunca riu assim comigo. Nossos sorrisos eram irônicos. Trocas de farpas sarcásticas. Ela ria e os cachos balançavam fazendo com que novamente a mão dele afastasse aqueles fios para trás da orelha. Quando esses dois tornaram-se tão próximos? Meu sangue começou a ferver. Milhões de sensações passavam ao mesmo tempo pelo meu corpo. Ódio era uma delas. Rancor outra. Eu pensando na maldita sangue-ruim e ela rindo com outro!

Senti a raiva crescendo. Ela conversava, sorrindo, encostada a uma árvore. A mão dele, que eu penso seriamente em amputar, apoiada na mesma árvore. A proximidade deles é angustiante para mim. Em um movimento rápido de cabeça percebo que ela nota minha presença. Um segundo. Em um segundo penso: ela ficará envergonhada, se afastará, tentará se explicar enquanto viro às costas e vou embora, empurrará Ryland,... Mas, não. Como se eu não passasse de um fantasma, ela torna a conversar com ele. Sorrindo para ele. Percebi, então, que tinha o corpo de Hermione. Os gemidos, os sussurros... Só que nunca ela sorriria daquele jeito para mim.

Irritado, a ponto de lançar uma Maldição em alguém, entrei no castelo. Minha cabeça fervilhava e meus pés dominavam meu corpo, indo por um caminho que eu não queria. O quarto dela. Bati a porta com força. Fui para o quarto e comecei a quebrar tudo. Abri os armários e lancei feitiços rasgando roupas. Voltei para a pequena sala e deixei meu corpo cair sobre o sofá, bufando. Não de cansaço, mas de raiva. Não sei quanto tempo esperei por ela. Por quanto tempo fiquei imaginando-a sorrindo para outro.

_Draco ouviu a porta se abrindo e levantou num pulo. Mais rápido que um raio, chegou até Hermione e perguntou agressivamente segurando-a pelo braço:_

_- Quem pensa que é para ficar de conversa com qualquer um por aí? – uma das suas sobrancelhas levantou-se curiosa. – Não se faça de sonsa! E ainda finge que não me vê! _

_- Do que está falando, Malfoy? _

_- Do que estou falando? De você e Ryland!_

_- Ciúmes? – ela perguntou sorrindo ironicamente e aquilo deixou Draco mais nervoso._

_- Um Malfoy não divide nada que é dele. Não sinto ciúmes, principalmente de você. _

_- Eu sei – ela disse num conformismo que incomodou o loiro, que a soltou. _

_- Ainda estou esperando uma explicação._

_- Explicação? Não devo explicação nenhuma a você, Malfoy. Você não é nada meu!_

_- Não sou, mas você é minha. – ele aproximou-se e ela deu um passo para trás – Com medo? Você é bem inteligente, Granger, para saber que é minha. Dessa forma, somente eu posso tocar em você – a cada palavra, Draco a encurralava entre ele e a parede. _

_- Você é um tolo arrogante mesmo, hein? Acha que realmente acredito que depois que começamos a transar você não ficou com outra garota? - Não, não fiquei, ele pensou, mas não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. _

_- O assunto não sou eu, Granger. – virando os olhos, Hermione afastou-se dele empurrando-o e andou em direção ao quarto. Draco ficou parado onde estava. Ela voltaria._

_- Que porra é essa que você fez com as minhas coisas? – ela gritava, vermelha de raiva – Está tudo destruído! Enlouqueceu? – Hermione dizia, apontando o dedo para o loiro. Ele a puxou pelo pulso com força._

_- Sim, enlouqueci. Enlouqueci de ver outro tocando em você... – e falou no ouvido dela – Você é minha, Hermione. Para quando eu quiser, para quando eu precisar. – e ela sabia. Sabia que ele estava certo. Sua boca foi beijada com a raiva contida em ambos. Uma raiva que extravasava pelos seus poros, bocas, toques. E, de certa forma, sabia que ela também causava algo nele. Sabia que não era ciúme... Posse... No entanto, mesmo assim, sentia-se única. A única posse de Draco Malfoy. Quando ele agiu assim com Pansy ou tanta outras que passaram pelos braços dele? Nunca. Em pensamento, sorriu vitoriosa. _

_- Não quero mais você conversando com o Ryland. – não era um pedido._

_- Saiba que continuarei conversando._

_- Pagará por isso, Granger – novamente estava encurralada entre ele e a parede. _

_- Promete? – Draco viu a ironia dançando nos olhos dela. Odiou-a por aquilo. Odiou-a por não nunca ter recebido um sorriso como o que Ryland recebeu. Suspendeu-a e tomou novamente seus lábios, dente chocando com dente, dente chocando com lábios. O sangue dela na boca dele. _

_Draco levanta-a e anda até o sofá. Senta-se com ela em seu colo. As mãos dele puxam os cabelos dela, tentando aproximá-la de uma forma que é quase impossível. Os dedos percorrem possessivamente os fios cacheados. Atitude insana de deixar suas marcas lá e apagar as do outro. A boca de Hermione desce pelo pescoço alvo lambendo e saboreando aquele gosto tão único. _

_As mãos femininas agem por si, desabotoando a camiseta. Vagarosamente, apenas para provocá-lo. A cabeça dele pende para trás descansando no encosto do sofá, conforme sente os dedos que percorrem seu peito. A língua que lambe seus mamilos, a cintura que se insinua sobre seu membro já excitado. Ele chama por ela. Sussurra o nome que tanto odiou com a voz rouca de desejo. Aquilo faz Hermione sorrir contra o peito dele. Um sorriso que ele tanto queria ver, mas não vê, pois tem os olhos fechados, entregue às sensações que ela causa em si. Um sorriso que dura segundos._

_- Hermione... você sabe que é minha, não sabe?_

_- Sei, Draco... Eu sei – como contrariar? Como mentir para si mesma, sentindo a mão que a toca com tanta volúpia? Como mentir para aqueles olhos cinzentos, que trazem a astúcia de um gato? Como mentir quando a sua sanidade esvaiu-se e há apenas... desejo?_

_Calcinha rasgada. Corpo indo de encontro ao chão. Barulho de zíper. Profundeza cinza. Profundeza castanha. Gritos. Gemidos. A completude do corpo dele dentro do corpo dela. Espasmos. _

_Fim do flashback_

Inglaterra – Hotel

Hermione olhava-se no espelho de corpo inteiro. O vestido verde realçava suas curvas. Usava um discreto colar de diamantes e optou por deixar os fios cacheados caindo sobre os ombros. Não precisava perguntar por que a escolha e algo tão sensual. O encontro era inevitável. Queria provocá-lo uma última vez. Tentá-lo. Ele que casara, não ela! A delicada correntinha no tornozelo, na perna em que ficava de fora pelo vão do vestido, dava um toque a mais.

Respirou fundo. Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro vezes.

Chegara a hora de que tanto fugira. De que tanto tentara escapar nos últimos anos. Desde que percebera e aprendera da pior forma que não é só quem brinca com fogo que acaba queimado, quem brinca com gelo, também. E de uma forma terrível. O gelo, por vezes, gruda na pele. Pode derreter, mas a marca fica. Para todo o sempre, mesmo que invisível...

Ele a esperava do lado de fora da mansão, ao lado da limusine preta que os conduziria até o evento. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ajeitou desnecessariamente a gravata preta. A mão saía nervosamente dos bolsos, para entrar novamente em seguida.

- Finalmente! – ele disse, irritado, vendo que, finalmente, Melanie estava dirigindo-se à limusine.

- Estava terminando de arrumar-me, Draco. Não sei para que tanta pressa. – ela disse, entrando no automóvel.

- Sabe que detesto chegar atrasado. Você está bonita – comentou mais por educação. Não que ela não estivesse realmente bonita, mas não estava a fim de papo. Detestava aquela maldita ansiedade dentro de si. Todo ano era assim. A esperança de vê-la, para depois encontrar apenas os amigos sem graça. Aguentar em silêncio as insinuações de Harry Potter era o pior. Sabia que ele ainda a via.

As ruas passavam pela janela, formando imagens disformes. A lua cheia acompanhava o carro do lado de fora. Draco fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça encostar-se ao vidro frio.

Flashback

_Já tinha uma semana desde a briga por causa de Ryland. Tinham acabado de fazer amor mais uma vez; Hermione levantou-se e foi até a janela. Só percebeu a proximidade de Draco quando sentiu a respiração pesada dele. Contudo, não desviou os olhos._

_- Gosta da lua Cheia, Granger?_

_- Sim. Acho que é consenso a preferência por lua Cheia. _

_- Não é meu caso – ele declarou._

_- Não? – ela voltou-se para o loiro e percebeu que os olhos dele tinham um brilho ainda mais lindo sob a luz da lua. Afastou o pensamento e voltou a olhar para fora. – Por quê?_

_- Prefiro a lua Nova._

_- Por quê? – ela tornou a perguntar. Tornou a olhar para ele que encarava a belíssima lua, impassivelmente. _

_- É quando a Lua não reflete a luz do Sol, mas nem por isso deixa de estar lá. Sabia que o eclipse solar acontece na lua nova? – sim, ela sabia, mas calou-se. - Ela, diferentemente das outras fases, aparece durante o dia. E se oculta à noite. Depois disso, é que a lua começa a crescer e torna-se essa que está vendo. Gosto da Lua Nova. Tenho a sensação de que algo que está oculto propicia a introspecção. _

_Draco percebeu que havia falado demais. Nunca tinham momentos de conversas espontâneas. E ele havia se exposto. Muito. Secretamente, intimamente, inconscientemente, Hermione ansiava por mais. Por mais palavras, mas elas foram logo interrompidas. _

_Draco perguntava-se por que continuar a falar. Ela mantinha-se calada. Não sorria como sorrira para Ryland. Filho da puta! Era claro que a relação dos dois sempre seria essa: desejo. Pele. Toque. Instinto. E por que se importava? Ela não se importava! Ele era Draco Malfoy. _

_Virou-se e começou a recolher as roupas pelo quarto. Hermione voltou a encarar a lua. _

_- Estou indo, Granger – era sempre Granger depois do sexo. Começou a se trocar - A gente se vê por aí._

_O loiro saiu do quarto sem ver o brilho salgado iluminado pela lua que escorria pela face dela. No dia seguinte, foi quando Hermione ouviu a conversa de Gina (N.A.: capítulo 5) e decidiu sair da vida de Draco Malfoy e tirá-lo da sua. _

Chegou sozinha. Altiva. Uma música calma preenchia o ambiente bem iluminado. Garçons serviam bebidas coloridas e fumegantes. Bebidas bruxas e trouxas. Aperitivos. Petiscos.

Viu que os amigos já estavam à mesa e foi até lá. Fingiu não ver os olhares de Harry para suas pernas e seu decote. Ele continuava solteiro. E mulherengo, extremamente mulherengo. Não aceitou se sentar, alegando que queria dar uma volta para rever antigos colegas.

Foi até o balcão, sentou-se em uma daquelas banquetas giratórias. Pediu um uísque de fogo e acendeu seu cigarro.

Instantes antes, do lado de fora, uma belíssima limusine preta encostava ao meio fio. O motorista saía para abrir a porta traseira. Draco saiu antes e estendeu a mão para ajudar Melanie. Ele caminhava sério, sem dar atenção aos flashes; ela sorria, acenando para exibir as jóias que brilhavam em seus dedos e pulso.

A falsidade da relação se desfez quando estavam longe das câmeras. O braço dele deixou de rodear a cintura dela.

- Vamos sentar antes que todas as mesas fiquem ocupadas – Melanie falou, olhando o ambiente.

- As mesas estão reservadas. Vamos dar uma volta?

- Volta? Quero sentar e ser servida, Draco. Não quero ficar dando voltas!

- Tudo bem. A mesa fica daquele lado. Depois eu vou – ela olhou-o, indignada por não ser acompanhada até a mesa. Porém, nada disse e seguiu o caminho com passos decididos.

Draco deu mais alguns passos. Tirou do bolso interno seu maço de cigarros, pegou o isqueiro e acendeu. Seus olhos então se dirigiram automaticamente para o par de pernas mais belo que vira desde Hogwarts. Subia vagarosamente como se pudesse decorar cada detalhe. O isqueiro ainda acesso. O cigarro apagado. Olhou o contorno sedutor dos seios. O ombro desnudo. Acompanhou a curvatura que o cotovelo fazia até chegar à mão que segurava delicadamente um cigarro entre os dedos finos. As unhas longas e pintadas de uma cor forte, seria vinho?

Como se estivesse hipnotizado seguiu o movimento que levava o cigarro até os lábios. Pintados com um tom claro. Seu coração acelerou. Seu corpo esquentou. Parecia que ela virava em câmera lenta. Era ela. Depois de tanto tempo, era ela...

Hermione tomou um gole de uísque, depois bateu a cinza num cinzeiro mágico que limpava automaticamente. Levou o cigarro aos lábios e enquanto soltava a fumaça virou a banqueta para ver os convidados que chegavam... foi quando seu coração parou. Respirou fundo diversas vezes, precisava oxigenar seu cérebro. Era ele. Parado, com um cigarro apagado pendendo da boca e o isqueiro aceso. Olhando-a.

Ele saiu do transe quando sentiu o dedo queimar pela pequena chama do isqueiro. A música havia parado. O vozerio em volta havia sumido. Havia apenas ela. Com seu vestido verde e a fumaça do cigarro que a envolvia. Apenas ela, com os cachos caindo sobre os ombros nus. Apenas ela com sua maldita e eterna sensualidade...

Os olhos continuavam com o mesmo brilho cinza, porém mais frios. A pele mais alva e pequenas olheiras destacavam-se embaixo dos olhos. Os cabelos estavam mais longos e bem cuidados. Os lábios continuavam tentadores. A roupa escura era realmente um contraste maravilhoso e incansável de se admirar...

Ele que tomou a iniciativa de se aproximar. O que dizer depois de tantos anos? Ela levantou-se, mas ficou parada apenas olhando o andar sensual daquele que foi o seu mais louco desejo adolescente. O tempo apenas realçou a beleza juvenil. Os traços agora estavam mais marcantes. Mais másculos. Mais perigosos.

Draco observou quando ela ficou em pé. As curvas eram muito bem destacadas pelo vestido que ficaria vulgar em qualquer mulher, menos nela. Mulher. Já era desejável quando adolescente... agora, todo seu corpo exalava sensualidade. Afastou o pensamento de quantos caras podiam ter tocado aquele corpo nos anos de separação. Não importavam quantos, um ou dez, seria sempre muito na visão de Draco.

Andava com passos firmes que o aproximavam e ao mesmo tempo parecia não chegar nunca. Não importava nada. Nunca haviam sido vistos juntos em Hogwarts e não importava que as pessoas estranhassem a aproximação dos dois. Há anos que não devia nada a ninguém. O mundo que se explodisse.

- Granger? Hermione Granger? – alguém havia chegado antes dele, que estancou quando percebeu quem era.

- Sim – ela demorou um pouco não só para reconhecer quem a chamava como para desfazer o contato visual que mantinha com o loiro que aterrorizava suas noites e dias. – Ryland? Ryland! Como vai?

- James... Bem e você? – ele disse, sem disfarçar os olhares para o decote.

- Bem também...

- Por que nunca veio aos outros encontros? – ele perguntou, passando os olhos pela boca e, finalmente, encarando-a cordialmente.

- Problemas no trabalho – as respostas eram mecânicas e, se ele a conhecesse um pouco, teria percebido.

Draco irritado. Novamente Ryland. Sem medir as consequências, continuou na direção que ia. Sem diminuir o ritmo até esbarrar no corvinal que, desavisado, desequilibrou-se.

- Malfoy, não me viu?

- Vi. – respondeu seco.

- Presta atenção, Malfoy! Agora dá licença que estou ocupado.

- Não. Saia que tenho assuntos a tratar com a Granger. – nesse tempo todo não tinha olhado para a morena. Encarava seu "adversário". O pensamento de amputar determinada mão ainda estava vivo em seu cérebro. A risada debochada de Ryland o irritou.

- Você? Conversar com a Granger? Sempre a desprezou, Malfoy. Não deixarei que converse com ela. – Hermione observava o embate, calada. Que disputassem sua atenção. Voltou a sentar e cruzou as penas sedutoramente. Os dois olharam para o vão do vestido. Ela sorriu discretamente. Draco percebeu. Ryland, não.

- Não deixará? É dono dela por acaso?

- Não, claro que não! Que ideia estúpida. – Ryland disse, sem conter a raiva em suas palavras.

- Então, caia fora! Granger não precisa de guarda-costas. Tenho assuntos pendentes a serem resolvidos. E de hoje não passa – a última frase foi dita encarando o brilho castanho. Antes que Ryland pudesse argumentar, Hermione tocou em seu ombro e disse:

- A noite está apenas começando, James. Eu tenho realmente que resolver algumas _pendências_ com o Malfoy. Podemos conversar mais tarde?

- Tem certeza? – Ryland perguntou, segurando delicadamente a mão dela.

- Sim.

- Ela sabe se cuidar sozinha, Ryland. – despedindo-se com um beijo no rosto de Hermione, o corvinal afastou-se. O silêncio habitou a distância que havia entre eles.

- Granger.

- Malfoy – ela fez um gesto e ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Por que resolveu aparecer depois de tanto tempo?

- Porque fui obrigada. Vejo que não largou o vício – ela disse quando notou que ele acendia seu cigarro.

- Nem esse, nem outros. Embora não tenha tido oportunidade de fazer uso de todos. – ela riu. A mesma risada irônica que começou a incomodá-lo quando descobriu que ela tinha um sorriso lindo que nunca era dirigido para ele.

- Você não muda, Malfoy. Aliás... muda sim. Soube que está casado.

- Sim. Casei-me. – ele disse, sem emoção.

- Nossa, que frieza... Do jeito que fala parece que foi apenas um... contrato.

- E vai dizer que casamento não é um contrato? – ela desviou os olhos. Havia tomado a decisão certa em partir. Soltou pesadamente a respiração.

- Se é o que você pensa, para que casar? – Hermione questionou.

- Esperava me encontrar solteiro?

- Nunca esperei nada de você além do sexo, Malfoy – aquilo o incomodou. Da mesma forma que havia incomodado ela pensar que ele não sentia ciúmes dela quando a confrontou sobre Ryland tantos anos antes. O que ele não soube é que dizer aquelas palavras era afirmar uma verdade que cortava seu peito por dentro.

- Você é muito orgulhosa e só sabe ver aquilo que te interessa – ele falou, irritado. Estava cansado. – Você que começou com esse jogo! Com as seduções! Nunca conheci nada sobre você além do seu corpo!

- Orgulhosa? E você com esse discurso de sangue, Malfoy? Você nunca conheceu nada sobre mim por que não quis!

- Você é uma fraca.

- E você um hipócrita. Chega aqui todo cheio de si. Não tem sentido algum essa discussão depois de tanto tempo. – ela fez menção de levantar, mas ele impediu.

- Você que decidiu fugir, Granger.

- Você que fugia. Fugia de si mesmo toda vez que se permitia transar com uma sangue-ruim – uma fúria cresceu no peito dele. Nunca palavras tão verdadeiras foram ditas. Odiava a si mesmo por ser tão fraco, por permitir que a metidinha sabe-tudo, amiga do Potter e do Weasley, nascida trouxa, pudesse causar sensações tão incontroláveis dentro de si. Ela lia a raiva nos olhos cinzas.

- Draco? Não vai me apresentar sua amiga? Parece tão entretido na conversa! – Melanie disse, uma pontada de provocação que não foi ignorada por ninguém.

- Ela não é minha amiga. Apenas mais uma garotinha sonsa de Hogwarts – falou para machucar. E conseguiu. Hermione levantou-se e passou pelo meio do casal. Voltou para junto dos amigos. Draco observou o caminhar sem se preocupar com o olhar fulminante lançado pela esposa.

- Sabe, apesar de você não ligar se eu ando te traindo ou não, a recíproca não é a mesma. – ela disse, emburrada, colocando-se no campo de visão dele.

- Melanie, faz um favor? Vá a merda! – e saiu de lá.

Hermione queria e tentava desesperadamente ficar atenta à conversa que se passava à sua volta, mas não conseguia. Começou a fingir como fez durante tantos anos. Dando uma desculpa qualquer tornou a levantar e seguiu para o lado externo do evento, sem perceber que era seguida por alguém.

Começou a olhar o céu estrelado e a lua.

- Gosta da Lua, Hermione? – ela assustou-se. – Desculpe...

- Imagina, James. Gosto e não gosto. É linda, mas não traz boas recordações.

- Por que decidiu sair da Inglaterra?

- Queria novos objetivos, conhecer novas pessoas,... Muitos motivos para ir e não valia ficar pelo único motivo que me prendia realmente aqui.

- Você está linda. Ainda mais linda que na época da Escola. – ela sorriu, encabulada. Sentiu os dedos dele em seu cabelo. Muitos anos atrás ele disse gostar de mexer no cabelo dela. Por tanto tempo procurou nos homens com quem deitou qualquer vestígio de Draco. Ryland não tinha nada de Draco. Será por isso que nunca aceitou ficar com ele? Será que agora era o momento de por, finalmente, um ponto final em tudo? Ignorar aquele maldito sentimento de desejo que a corroía desde os 17 anos? Era o momento?

Não.

Ela afastou-se.

- Não seria justo com você, James. Melhor deixar as coisas como estão – e sem dar uma chance de resposta, voltou para dentro e procurou o banheiro. Andou rapidamente até ser puxada. Mãos femininas.

- O que você queria com meu marido? – Melanie perguntou com a voz levemente esganiçada. Hermione olhou-a de cima a baixo, com superioridade. Ela era bem o "tipinho" com que Malfoy casaria.

- Acho melhor se perguntar o que ele quer com você, ou melhor, se ele realmente quer algo com você. Agora me dá licença, antes que eu lance um feitiço e essa sua carinha sem sal se torne irreconhecível por muitos anos. – claro que a outra ficou sem reação e foi até o marido.

- Draco, exijo irmos embora agora!

- Sabe que não vou – ele falou, sentado ao balcão. Melanie sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Por que me pediu em casamento?

- Era a coisa certa a se fazer. Você era a mulher perfeita para um Malfoy. – ele respondeu, monotonamente.

- Era?

- Ainda é – a mesma monotonia.

- Não sei por que aceitei... – ele riu debochado com a resposta.

- Claro que sabe. Precisava e queria o status que meu sobrenome dava e ainda te dá.

- Se sou a pessoa perfeita, por que nosso casamento é essa porcaria? – ele soltou a fumaça lentamente pelos lábios. Apagou o cigarro e respondeu, sabendo que aquilo era o mesmo que assinar o divórcio:

- Por que nem sempre a pessoa perfeita é a pessoa certa. Não volto para casa hoje. – e saiu sabendo que ela tinha entendido perfeitamente o recado.

Percorreu a festa a procura dela. Não havia gostado nada das últimas frases da Granger. E não gostara nada de ter dito o que disse. Ela não era uma sonsa. Humilhou-a diante da esposa. Não podia negar que Hermione tornara-se ainda mais perfeita. Uma pergunta martelava em sua cabeça: por que ela foi embora?

Andou e nada de encontrá-la. Sem se preocupar, chegou até a mesa e perguntou olhando para Gina:

- Aonde a Granger foi?

- Boa noite para você também, Malfoy. Não sei da Mione. – ela respondeu.

- E mesmo que soubéssemos não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – o loiro nem se dignou a encarar Harry.

- Quando você for convidado para a conversa ficará sabendo, porque sentirá meu punho contra essa cara, seu filho da puta. – Harry levantou-se, mas Rony foi rápido e o impediu de agir. Draco então olhou para o moreno rapidamente. – Onde ela está hospedada? – tornou a perguntar para a ruiva.

- Isso eu não respondo – ela declarou. – Seu desgraçado! – ele sorriu irônico e aparatou. Harry perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Ele leu minha mente...

Draco aparatou em frente ao Hotel e foi direto conversar com o recepcionista.

- Por favor, qual o número do quarto da senhorita Granger?

- Não podemos fornecer essa informação, senhor. – apesar da irritação, manteve a calma. – Será que poderia fazer a gentileza de ligar para o quarto dela, então? É um assunto urgente. – no momento em que o recepcionista foi conferir o número do quarto para realizar a chamada, Draco pode visualizá-lo. Antes que a ligação fosse completada, o loiro falou, com uma falsa educação:

- Deixa... ela deve estar dormindo. Não quero ser responsável por acordá-la – ao invés de ir embora, aproveitou a distração do recepcionista, que atendia outra pessoa, e entrou no elevador.

Chegou até a porta e bateu algumas vezes, até ouvir uma voz abafada:

- Quem é?

- Serviço de quarto.

- Não pedi nada. É algum engano.

- Senhorita, estou com a nota do pedido. Quarto 1515, Hermione Granger. – e tornou a bater. Ela abriu a porta e, assim que viu quem era, tentou fechá-la rapidamente. Ele foi mais rápido e colocou o pé na frente.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Granger. – ele forçou a porta, sem precisar fazer muita força.

- Nós não precisamos nada, Malfoy. Vá embora! Volte para sua mulher e sua vidinha estável. – Draco empurrou-a para dentro e bateu a porta atrás de si. Ela ainda usava o vestido. Notou que o cigarro tremia entre seus dedos.

- Por que foi embora, Granger? Por que fugiu?

- Não foi uma fuga. – ela disse, encarando-o.

- Não? Continua com o mesmo orgulho e a mesma teimosia da época de Hogwarts! – ele disse nervoso. – Não há nada para se beber aqui? – ela apontou o armário onde ficavam as bebidas. Ele serviu-se.

- Que importa a você se fugi ou não? Foi uma decisão minha, Malfoy. – ele aproximou-se alguns passos e ela permaneceu inerte.

- Você pertencia a mim naquela época. – a mesma frieza. Ela soltou o ar pesadamente e falou num tom baixo, mas audível.

- E ainda se pergunta por que parti... – Hermione apagou o cigarro com força. – Por favor, vamos deixar no passado o que pertence ao passado, Malfoy. – Draco apenas remoia a resposta dela. Ignorando a última frase perguntou:

- O que quer dizer? Não somos mais crianças. Não quero saber de metáforas ou eufemismos. – o gelo tilintando no copo com uísque. A respiração dela estava acelerada. Não queria aquela conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo, eram tantas palavras presas em sua garganta. Tanta coisa não dita, engasgada. Tantas ações que pediam para serem finalmente explicadas. Passou por ele e se serviu de uma dose. Que tudo se explodisse. No dia seguinte, iria embora.

- Parti porque cansei de ser seu brinquedinho. – ela estava de costas para ele.

- Você que começou esse jogo, Granger – aquilo a irritou. Ele era um muro de frieza. De racionalidade. Sempre as mesmas palavras, as mesmas explicações.

- Pois é... Talvez tenha sido um erro. Não sei – ela virou-se e encarou os olhos cinzas. O coração falhou algumas batidas. Ele era perfeitamente lindo. Sedutor na sua arrogância – Não sabia que rumo tudo tomaria. Não sabia que gostaria tanto de ser sua. Era um vício. – ele escutava a tudo. Frieza por fora, tempestade por dentro. – Sei que nunca foi meu, que outras existiram. – ele não contestava – Mas fui só sua. Pelo menos na época de Hogwarts. Depois...

- Depois...? – será que ele realmente queria saber? Aquela onda de raiva desconhecida e incontrolável que sentiu anos atrás, minutos atrás quando a viu com o Ryland, voltara. O corvinal, Potter e outros homens sem dúvida tiveram uma Hermione que ele nunca conheceu. Aquela que sorria sem ironia, prestativa, amiga, doce.

- Depois não interessa, Malfoy. Vá embora!

- Não manda em mim, Granger! – ele aproximou-se e encarou os olhos castanhos que o perseguiam por tantos anos. Nunca sentira nada parecido por mulher nenhuma. E justo ela. Granger. Nascida trouxa. Grifinória. Habitava seus mais loucos desejos. Seus mais secretos... sentimentos. Só sabia de uma coisa. A plenitude e a perfeição estavam ali. Diante dele. Naqueles cabelos. Nos cachos. No cheiro que ele conhecia. Na mulher que ela havia se tornado e na adolescente que ele conheceu nos corredores de Hogwarts. Uma verdade era clara: precisava prová-la novamente. Tê-la em seus braços. Sentir o gosto da boca dela. Do corpo dela. Para que esconder o ciúme que sabia devorar seu peito? Não era mais um jovem que precisava se provar perante sonserinos e regras tolas. Por isso a pergunta saiu de sua boca, como uma exigência, uma hemorragia que precisava ser curada. – E depois, Granger? – ele se aproximou. Os passos calculados para que ela não fugisse. Queria e gostava dela assim, acuada. – Como foi depois? – os dedos dele desenharam um traço indefinido nos braços nus e delicados. Hermione arrepiou-se involuntariamente – Quantos a tocaram? – ele andou até ficar atrás dela, que estava imóvel. Sussurrou, o mesmo sussurro rouco. Mas a voz estava firme agora. Máscula. Sedutora. Loucamente rouca e hipnotizante – Quantos ousaram mexer naquilo que um dia foi meu? Não devia ter partido, Hermione.

Os olhos dela fecharam. Merda. Sentia a razão abandonando o seu corpo. Estava tão cansada. Cansada de lutar contra aquilo que sabia existir em seu peito. Contra aquilo que gritava que não era só desejo. Mas ele era e sempre seria Draco Malfoy.

Uma última vez?

- Muitos, Malfoy. – a respiração dele tornou-se pesada. Ela não interrompeu. Sabia que ele ficaria puto – Não casei porque não quis. Tive algumas oportunidades. Mas estive em várias camas. Muitos tiveram na minha. Cada um tinha algo de seu – ela sentiu os dedos dele apertarem sua cintura com força excessiva. Ela estava conseguindo provocá-lo. Sabia que um Malfoy nunca dividia nada que era dele.

- Por que sumiu? As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

- Não, Malfoy. Eu sempre seria seu objeto. Seu brinquedo. – ela virou e encarou os olhos cinzas – Se estivesse aqui, a única mudança na nossa situação é que eu seria sua amante, enquanto levava sua vida perfeita ao lado de sua mulher perfeita.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! – jogou o copo contra a parede. Ele irritou-se diante das previsões dela. Falsas no entender do loiro. Jamais teria se casado com Melanie. Mas, será que teria se casado com ela...? A risada debochada o tirou dos seus devaneios.

- Casaria comigo, Malfoy? Sou trouxa, nascida trouxa, mas não idiota. O que importa com quem eu estive? Não importa nada para você. Importa apenas como um objeto. E escute... Não sou um objeto! Homens realmente me amaram. E muitos me desejaram tanto ou mais que você.

- Impossível! – ele segurou o rosto dela com firmeza – Isso é impossível, Granger,... – Draco queria que ela parasse. Que ela se calasse. Só que Hermione não pararia. Ele que foi até lá. Ele que entrou no quarto dela. Ele que veio falar com ela na festa.

- Impossível? – ela soltou-se bruscamente da mão dele e se sentou na cama. Deixou a perna à mostra pelo vão do vestido e falou com firmeza e frieza fingidas – Homens se excitavam com meu toque ou quando eu simplesmente me despia ou me insinuava. - Draco olhava a expressão dela. Apertou a própria mão como se segurasse para não socar nada ou alguém. – Gozei quando eles me tocavam. Quando mãos masculinas passeavam pelo meu corpo, pelos meus seios, pelo meu clit-

Ela não pôde terminar. Impulsionado pela raiva, Draco pulou sobre o corpo dela, que caiu na cama, assustada.

- Cale-se, Granger. Cale-se antes que eu faça algo que me arrependa profundamente. – ele disse, bufando nervosamente.

- Você me bateria? – ela perguntou, ironicamente. Ele não encarou os olhos dela. Foi com a boca até a orelha dela e murmurou:

- Não... Eu te amarraria, invadiria sua mente atrás de cada filho da puta que ousou te tocar. Depois... bom, garantiria que nenhum deles pudesse ter filhos novamente. – aquelas palavras chegaram a alegrar Hermione intimamente. Se a ideia de que era apenas posse e não um sentimento profundo não invadisse seus pensamentos. Alegria fugaz.

- Você é um trasgo, Draco Malfoy!

- Não, eu apenas... – ele encarou os olhos dela. _i Apenas /i... _Ela queria tanto que ele continuasse. Que ele completasse a frase de outra forma. Enganara-se por tanto tempo, por tantos anos... Mas agora tinha ele novamente ali. Sobre si. Aqueles olhos azuis cinzentos. Lembranças. O toque. O cheiro. O desejo. O amor. O maldito amor que escondeu por tanto tempo voltando a dominar seu corpo. Seu coração. Sua alma. Amor não correspondido. Amor corrompido.

Apenas... como ele queria completar. Dizer que sentia por ela um ciúme louco. Que seu sentimento era algo irreconhecível para ele. Algo que não conhecia. Não dominava. Não aceitava. Procurou consolo em outras mulheres. Em um casamento falido. Em uma realidade virtual. Viveu de falsidades. Sempre ansiando encontrá-la e nunca tendo coragem de agir. Depois de tantos anos a tinha ali. Sobre si. Dominada. Não... ele que estava dominado. Sentimento angustiante. Devorador.

Tê-la ali era o sonho de anos tornando-se a mais cruel realidade. Encarou-a. Não reconheceu o que transparecia naqueles olhos castanhos. Como reconhecer? Ela estava certa. Nunca quis conhecê-la realmente. Com uma calma que raramente havia entre eles, aproximou seus lábios do dela. Ela ainda presa pelas mãos dele. Estavam muito próximos. Milímetros o separavam daqueles lábios. Ela virou o rosto, mas ele não mudou sua rota. Beijou a bochecha. Passou a língua pelo pescoço. _Ainda o mesmo gosto_, ele pensou sorrindo. Sentiu que ela se arrepiava. Hermione odiou-se profundamente por isso.

- Apenas eu causo isso em você. Diga o contrário. Diga se outro homem deixa você assim... com apenas um toque, apenas uma respiração. – as palavras eram sopros roucos no ouvido de Hermione, que tentava inutilmente não reagir. – Responda, Hermione, se realmente achou alguém que consegue deixar você assim? Sem respostas?

- Não – eles se encararam, mas sem sorrisos irônicos. Novamente a boca dele desceu lentamente com um único objetivo. Para que lutar? Resistir? Os lábios dela se entreabriram. Entrega.

Revirou-se na cama enfiando-se ainda mais embaixo das cobertas. Cobriu o rosto tentando, inutilmente, evitar que os raios solares que entravam entre as frestas da cortina a despertassem. Rolou para o outro lado da cama, seu corpo procurava outro corpo. O frio do outro lado dos lençóis a fez abrir os olhos lentamente e enxergar a realidade. Draco se fora.

E, afinal, ela podia esperar outra atitude dele a não ser aquela? Durante o tempo que ficaram juntos em Hogwarts era sempre assim, o que mudaria agora que eles eram adultos? Agora que ele era casado? Fitando o teto, Hermione deixou que as lágrimas que há tanto segurava rolassem livremente pelo seu rosto.

As batidas na porta pareciam distantes e não queria levantar daquela cama por nada. Mas eram insistentes e fortes. Pensou em colocar o travesseiro sobre a cabeça ou ligar para o recepcionista, mas a voz autoritária e grave do lado a fez juntar suas poucas forças e se levantar.

- Bom dia, Harry... – disse, desanimada, dando passagem para ele entrar.

- Você está com uma cara terrível. Chorando por ele de novo?

- Cale a boca, Harry! – ela foi até a escrivaninha e acendeu um cigarro. – Como foi a festa ontem?

- Perdeu grande parte da festa, Mione. Foi embora cedo demais. – Harry disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Eu nem devia ter comparecido nessa merda de festa.

- Mione... – Harry aproximou-se dela, que fumava olhando pela janela – Seu lugar é aqui. Com seus amigos. Ele não merece essas mudanças, esse choro,... Tudo teria sido tão diferente se...

- Chega, Harry! Não teremos essa discussão novamente. Somos amigos,...

- Acabamos nos afastando... sinto falta da época que ficávamos estudando juntos, bebendo... só nós. – o tom dele era nostálgico e Hermione deixou um leve sorriso nascer em seus lábios.

- Sinto falta também, Harry. Só que não somos mais crianças nem adolescentes. – dizendo isso, apagou seu cigarro. – Eu vou embora hoje à tarde.

- A senhora Weasley gostaria de ver você. – Hermione foi até o armário e começou a tirar de lá as poucas roupas que havia trazido.

- Estou sem cabeça para isso.

- Até quando vai fugir por causa do Malfoy? Que merda, Hermione! – ele disse, puxando as roupas da mão dela. – Nós, seus amigos, sentimos sua falta! Você não está aqui por causa dele e aquele filho da puta está cagando e andando para você! – cada palavra era como uma cruciatus. E, principalmente, por serem verdadeiras as constatações, pareciam feri-la ainda mais.

- Harry... Não preciso que fale tudo isso. Eu sempre soube como agir, como pensar, o que dizer, porque sempre vivi com regras, seguindo regras. Minha vida estava planejada. Nos meus planos de adolescentes, eu estaria casada com Rony, grávida do meu terceiro filho. Mas a vida não é assim, Harry. – ela respirou fundo – Quando comecei a me relacionar com Malfoy, pude ser outra... E gostei durante um tempo. Mas não mudei por completo. Internamente, ainda era uma tola simplista... e acabei caindo na própria teia que armei. Eu me apaixonei por ele, Harry. Eu amo Draco Malfoy e esse sentimento não mudou com o tempo e nem mudará. Agora me deixa, vai. Preciso andar. Preciso ir embora. Agora!

Deixe-me ir  
Preciso andar  
Vou por aí a procurar  
Rir prá não chorar...

Se alguém por mim perguntar  
Diga que eu só vou voltar  
Quando eu me encontrar...

Quero assistir ao sol nascer  
Ver as águas dos rios correr  
Ouvir os pássaros cantar  
Eu quero nascer, quero viver...

Draco levantou cedo. Observou o corpo adormecido ao seu lado e deixou que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Havia tomado uma decisão. Tanto tempo atrás de máscaras. O seu mundo de certezas, de valores, de padrões, há muito havia desabado bem abaixo dos seus pés. Mentiras atrás de mentiras. Escondeu-se no nome e na autoridade de Lucio quando criança e adolescente. Já não era tão terrível assim... negar que apenas, com _ela_ podia se abrir, se aventurar pelo menos um pouco. Quantas verdades escondidas? Só com _ela_ perdia a razão, o senso, o norte, o sul... E agora parecia tolo não ter contado que nunca teve outra depois _dela _na época de Hogwarts. Mesmo depois. O que fazia com sua esposa não era sexo, nem amor. Não era nada comparado ao que acabara de ter com _ela_. Hermione Granger.

Juntou suas roupas, pois precisava tomar rumo na sua vida o quanto antes. Escreveu um rápido bilhete e deixou na portaria para ser entregue assim que Hermione acordasse e passasse por lá. Aparatou no seu escritório e despachou uma carta para seu advogado que não ficaria nada feliz de ser acordado tão cedo em pleno domingo.

Harry viu quando Hermione saiu carregando suas malas. Pensou em segui-la, mas parou depois de dar dois passos. Não sabia quais sentimentos trazia dentro de si. Era muito bom ser quem era. Harry Potter. Ainda era um nome que soava respeito. Reverências. E muitos, muitos favores. Enfiou a mão dentro do bolso e abriu um pequeno envelope que pegara há pouco.

_Flashback_

_Acabara de chegar ao hotel. Não foi preciso anunciar-se. Seu rosto, sua cicatriz e sua fama já faziam isso por ele. No período da manhã, um jovem recepcionista estava atrás do balcão sorrindo para os hóspedes. Harry seguiu até lá com sua pose e sorriso sedutores._

_- Bom dia. – ele disse. Seus olhos brilhavam por trás das lentes que lhe davam um charme a mais. _

_- B-bom dia. Se-senhor P-Po-Potter? Harry Potter? – galantemente, ele puxou a mão da moça e deu-lhe um beijo._

_- Isso mesmo. – e sorriu. Sorriso cafajeste, típico do mulherengo incurável que havia se tornado depois que perdeu Hermione para Draco Malfoy. – Gostaria de passar no quarto de Granger. Hermione Granger, por favor. Mas, queria fazer uma surpresa... Poderia me fornecer o número do quarto?_

_Claro que as regras eram claras. Ela não poderia fornecer o número do quarto de qualquer hóspede. Mas, afinal ele era Harry Potter. E procurava Hermione Granger. Quem não sabia do grupo de amigos responsável pela derrota do Lorde das Trevas? Além do mais... Que mulher em sã consciência poderia negar qualquer coisa a um homem de penetrantes olhos verdes, sorriso encantador e cativante, cabelos negros lindamente despenteados? _

_- Quarto 1515, senhor Potter. _

_- Obrigado – ele havia se virado em direção aos elevadores quando ouviu seu nome – Sim?_

_- Um senhor deixou esse pergaminho agora cedo, será que poderia entregar para a senhorita Granger? – ele assentiu, calado, e pegou o pequeno envelope. Com uma letra refinada, ele leu:_

_Para: Granger. De: Malfoy._

_Enfiou o envelope no bolso e subiu._

_Fim do flashback_

Dentro do envelope, a mesma caligrafia. Não havia muito, mas seria o suficiente para iludi-la mais uma vez.

_Espere por mim. Volto logo. Precisamos conversar. D. M. _

Amassou o pergaminho e, com um floreio, fez com que o pergaminho virasse cinzas.

A volta devia ser rápida, por isso preparou uma chave do portal diretamente em seu apartamento nos Estados Unidos. Seu primeiro impulso foi de quebrar tudo. Novamente. Mas ele valia isso? Não. Não valia o trabalho que ela teria. Duplo trabalho na verdade.

Queria livrar-se dele. De tudo que se referia a ele. Maldito jogo. Maldito desejo. Maldito Malfoy. Pegou todos seus maços de cigarro e jogou-os no lixo da cozinha.

O mais essencial já estava em suas malas. Juntou alguns livros, mais umas mudas de roupas e saiu para as ruas da cidade. Andou a esmo. Foi até a parte bruxa de Nova Iorque. Hospedou-se em um hotelzinho simples e desceu até o bar. Pediu um uísque de fogo.

Merda de uísque que pedia um cigarro.

Seus dedos tamborilavam rapidamente pela mesa.

Como podia ser tão tola, tão irracional, tão imprudente quando estava perto

_dele?_

Inglaterra. Mansão Malfoy.

- Senhor Malfoy – diz um homem com aparência séria e fez uma pequena

reverência com a cabeça. Alguns fios grisalhos eram visíveis nos cabelos antes

totalmente negros do senhor Anderson. Ele secretamente culpava as loucuras

de Draco Malfoy por terem causado um envelhecimento precoce.

- Senhor Anderson, desculpe-me pelo horário – o advogado mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Qual foi a última vez que seu cliente pedira desculpas? Nunca. Começou a olhar mais atentamente os movimentos do seu cliente mais complicado e aquele que lhe rendia um maior pagamento.

- Não há problemas, senhor Malfoy – sim, havia. No entanto, não falaria nada. Toda aquela cena surreal até que estava valendo a pena. – O que deseja?

- Quero que cuide do meu divórcio. Veja toda papelada necessária. Veja o que preciso transferir para Melanie. Quero tudo pronto até o final dessa semana. – John Anderson não conseguiu reprimir uma exclamação de surpresa. Malfoy, separar-se? Antes de aceitar trabalhar com/para Draco Malfoy, fez um minucioso estudo da família. Toda genealogia. Todo histórico. Ficara espantado com muita coisa e pensou seriamente em recusar. Não estava interessado em negócios escusos. Também notou o quanto a tradição era importante para essa família e, sem dúvida, seria o primeiro divórcio entre os Malfoy.

- Divórcio?

- Sim, algum problema? – Draco, que andava de um lado para o outro, parou de repente.

- Não, não... De maneira alguma. Só... Desculpe a pergunta, senhor. Está tudo bem? – Draco respirou fundo. Estava tudo bem? Olhou para fora. Uma leve brisa batia em seu jardim.

- Sim, Anderson... Tudo está bem como há anos não estava. Pode cuidar disso até o final da semana? – o advogado concordou com um aceno – Também pagarei as despesas de Melanie até que ela encontre um lugar para ficar. Cuide de tudo.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy.

Draco tomou um rápido banho e trocou de roupa. Melanie estava esperando por ele à mesa, tomando café.

- Onde passou a noite, Draco?

- Melanie... – ele parou e olhou para a mulher à sua frente. – Não esta dando certo. Nunca deu. Procure um advogado. Estou entrando com o pedido de divórcio. – disse essas palavras e saiu, porém seus movimentos foram interrompidos pela voz aguda.

- É por causa dela, não é? Daquela mulher da festa? Eu entendi muito bem as coisas que me disse ontem, mas achei melhor ignorar. Você é um Malfoy. Não pode ter o peso de divórcio sobre seu nome. – ele riu, ironicamente. Gostosamente. Uma mistura dos dois?

- Melanie... Há anos que isso deixou de importar realmente e foi um erro meu achar que ainda podia esconder-me atrás desse nome que só me trouxe desgraça. Procure um hotel para ficar. Um bom hotel. Volto apenas no final do dia. Espero que até lá suas coisas não estejam mais por aqui. – virou-se abruptamente, ignorando os chamados histéricos de sua mulher. Ex-mulher.

Aparatou diretamente em frente ao quarto 1515 e bateu freneticamente na porta. Nada. Bateu mais uma vez. Com mais força. Será que ela estava no banho. Não. Sons de passos. Ele esperava por tudo. Menos para ver quem estava ali. Do outro lado da porta.

- Malfoy. Bom dia.

- Potter? – a raiva o consumiu e entrou rapidamente no quarto empurrando a porta com força. – Onde ela está? Granger?

- Ela foi embora, Malfoy. – para Harry dizer aquelas palavras era um bálsamo. Sim, até que valia de alguma coisa a ida de Hermione. Draco que andava por todo o aposento, voltou-se rapidamente e encarou o outro com raiva.

- Como assim foi embora? Eu deixei um bilhete para ela! – o moreno riu com vontade e aquilo irritou Draco visivelmente.

- E você acha que ela acreditou naquela porcaria de bilhete que deixou? Ela leu e queimou na hora.

- Mentira! Granger jamais faria algo assim! – a varinha rapidamente já estava entre seus dedos e apontada para o peito do auror. Harry sustentou o olhar e disse com frieza.

- Não sou a Gina. Na minha cabeça você não entra, Malfoy! – Draco deu um passo para frente, ameaçadoramente, e disse:

- Não preciso entrar nessa cabeça de merda para saber que está mentindo e aprontou alguma, Potter. Granger é uma tola de ainda confiar em você. – dizendo isso tomou, a direção e, sem virar novamente, ouviu as palavras do moreno.

- Não sei o que quer tanto com ela... Nem consegue chamá-la pelo nome. – ignorando a única verdade que parecia ser dita por Potter nos últimos anos, Draco saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Quase três meses havia se passado desde o reencontro. Hermione havia mudado de casa e não informara seus amigos o novo endereço. Alegou que devido a um trabalho do Ministério precisaria ficar incomunicável por algumas semanas ou até meses. Já no Ministério americano, ela conseguira as tão merecidas férias. Elas haviam acumulado ao longo dos anos.

Hermione abriu a janela do seu chalé e deixou que o sol entrasse. Respirou o ar levemente úmido pela brisa marítima que chegava até lá. Ainda era cedo, mas o sol já se anunciava forte. As palmeiras balançavam levemente causando sombras distorcidas.

Braços a envolveram pela cintura e Hermione deixou que sua cabeça repousasse no peito nu e alvo atrás de si. Sentiu o queixo dele apoiando-se sobre sua cabeça e um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Quer ir para praia hoje, querida?

- Claro! Já estava cansada do frio – ela respondeu sorrindo – Só vou me trocar, James. – dizendo isso ela saiu em direção ao banheiro, deixando o ex-corvinal com seus pensamentos.

Oitenta e três dias. Há 83 dias, ela reentrara em sua vida e saíra de forma súbita e misteriosa. Há 83 dias, vivia em função de procurá-la em todos os cantos. Os amigos de nada ajudaram. O endereço que conseguiu arrancar da mente de Gina, não dera em nada. No ministério americano informaram que ela tirara férias.

Não havia notícias.

Não havia nada.

Resolvera usar de outros subterfúgios e contratara, inclusive, um detetive trouxa há cerca de 20 dias, mas sabia que não obteria nenhum resultado. Ela havia simplesmente desaparecido. Desaparatado do mundo. Olhou para o aparelho que comprara para comunicar-se com o tal detetive. Um celular. Útil. Não conseguiu negar que, muitas vezes, os utensílios trouxas eram bem... interessantes.

Estava observando a lua. Nova. Respirou profundamente. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais longos. Descuido. Foi acordado do seu devaneio pelo toque agudo e insistente do celular. Correu até a mesa, quase tropeçando na cadeira.

- Malfoy. – disse, bufando.

- Boa noite, senhor. Sei que está tarde, m-

- Tudo bem. Eu deixei claro que poderia ligar a qualquer horário. Alguma pista? Novidade?

- Bom, senhor, não é a toa que contratou o melhor detetive particular da Inglaterra. Eu encontrei quem procura. – silêncio. O corpo de Draco caiu pesadamente sobre a cadeira. Ele não conseguia falar e a voz prosseguiu do outro lado – Bom, foi muito difícil localizar essa mocinha! Ela estava realmente bem escondida! Se eu não fosse tão cético, acreditaria que ela usou até de bruxaria para esconder-se tão bem! – e riu. Draco fez um barulho com a garganta, o detetive, sem graça, retomou o assunto – Então, como eu ia falando, encontrei quem procura... Só tem uma coisa.

- O endereço. Agora.

- Senhor...

- **O ENDEREÇO. JÁ! **– calando-se, contrariado, o homem do outro lado da linha deu a informação pedida.

Draco fez todas as anotações rapidamente. Sua letra saiu tremida e vários borrões preenchiam o pergaminho, tamanha era a força que fazia com a pena. Logo em seguida, discou um número e falou rapidamente com a voz que surgiu do outro lado. Aparatou em seu próprio quarto e fez a mala de qualquer jeito. Xingava internamente Hermione por ter ido parar em uma praia totalmente trouxa. Ele não tinha ideia de como era o lugar, então só tinha um jeito de chegar lá: viajar de avião.

Hermione estava na praia. Haviam acabado de chegar. James esforçava-se para prender o guarda-sol na areia sem o auxílio da varinha e Hermione divertia-se com a cena.

Um pouco mais afastado, Draco caminhava lentamente procurando Hermione com os olhos. Só acreditaria realmente na informação dada pelo detetive quando a confirmasse. Quando a encontrasse. Ainda era inacreditável que ele, um Malfoy, havia viajado de avião, hospedado-se em um chalé trouxa e agora caminhava em um local absurdamente quente a procura de uma "sangue-ruim". Não precisou andar muito. Novamente aquela maldita sensação. Ela estava lá. Novamente com Ryland. Rindo.

_Caminhei rapidamente até o local. Ela me notou. Parou de rir e levantou-se nervosa. O filho da puta do Ryland deve ter percebido a reação dela, pois logo ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. Cruzei o espaço que nos separava rapidamente. A raiva estampada em meus olhos._

- Como ousa desaparecer sem falar comigo? – Draco disse ignorando, a presença de James.

- Acho melhor você ir embora, Malfoy – o outro falou, colocando-se na frente do loiro, cortando a troca de olhares que se estabelecera.

- Cala a boca, Ryland! – o ex-sonserino tinha raiva. Estava segurando-se o máximo possível. Há quanto tempo ele estaria com Hermione? Por que, afinal, ela estava com ele?

- Não há nada para conversarmos, Malfoy! – Hermione respirou fundo. Qual o motivo de sentir seu coração batendo descompassado? Lágrimas queriam sair, mas ela lutou contra.

- Ela foi bastante clara. Cai fora! – ele disse, empurrando Draco. Rapidamente, o loiro sacou sua varinha e Ryland fizera o mesmo.

- Vocês são loucos! Estamos num local trouxa! Guardem isso imediatamente! – falou Hermione, olhando nervosamente para os lados. Os dois obedeceram sem deixar de se fitar desafiadoramente.

- Vamos, Granger. Temos muito que conversar.

- Afaste-se! – disse James, empurrando Draco, que deu alguns passos para trás.

- Não me empurre, Ryland. Há muito tempo que tenho vontade de socar essa sua cara! Granger. – Draco falou, encarando a morena que estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Malfoy, é melhor você ir embora. Não sei como me achou aqui ou do por que estar aqui, mas... é melhor ir embora. Por favor... – o _por favor_ dela mexeu com ele. Ryland colocou-se mais ainda na frente de Hermione, bloqueando totalmente a visão de Draco, que baixou a cabeça, respirando profundamente. Fechou a mão direita com força e desferiu rapidamente um soco, que acertou a boca do ex-corvinal que, pego desprevenido e com a força do impacto, foi quase ao chão. Nisso, as pessoas que estavam em volta começaram a prestar atenção na discussão que ocorria ali. Hermione percebeu que começavam a chamar a atenção, mas não conseguiu impedir que seu acompanhante revidasse o soco que levou. A pele clara de Draco foi marcada pelo sangue que escorreu do seu supercílio.

- Chega! – disse a morena, firmemente. Sua voz soou autoritária. Os dois pararam, encarando-se furiosamente. – Draco, é melhor...

- Não, não é melhor eu ir embora, Granger! Quero resolver logo isso entre nós!

- Nós? Do que você está falando, Malfoy? Hermione? – James estava olhando de um para outro, sem entender. Afinal, os dois juntos era um tanto quanto estranho.

- Sério, Granger. Não ligo a mínima de usar a varinha... – as pessoas olhavam para o trio e Hermione percebeu que chamavam a atenção. Passou a mão pelo rosto, nervosamente. Quando aquilo teria fim?

- James, eu e Malfoy tivemos um... um... – como nomear o que tiveram? – um relacionamento... um curto relacionamento na época de Hogwarts. Coisas de adolescentes e... – ela não sabia como continuar.

- E nada, Granger! Ele por acaso é seu _namorado_? – Draco perguntou, falando com raiva a última palavra. Ela apenas negou com a cabeça. O loiro passou pelo ex-corvinal, empurrando, e segurou Hermione pelo pulso. Ryland tentou impedir, porém Hermione falou:

- James, depois conversamos. Melhor eu resolver isso. De uma vez por todas. – Draco nem esperou que o outro respondesse algo. Saiu puxando Hermione pelo pulso, que o seguiu, resignada. Foram até o chalé em que ele estava hospedado. Assim que entraram, ele bateu a porta com força e começou a andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro.

- Custava você ter me esperado?

- Ter esperado você? E por que eu faria isso, Malfoy? Acha mesmo que eu aceitaria ser sua amante? – ela falou nervosa. – Nem sei porque concordo com essas conversas! Não levam a nada!

- Não levam a nada porque você é uma covarde que adora fugir! – Draco declarou.

- Não, Malfoy, não levam a nada, pois você será o mesmo homem frio e insensível de sempre. Só atrás de sexo. – juntando força, ela começou a desabafar toda a raiva que sentia dele, dizendo as coisas mais terríveis que lhe passavam pela cabeça – Tenho pena da sua mulher! Com quantas deve ter transado enquanto ela a esperava deitada na cama na bela mansão em que devem morar!

- Nunca traí Melanie! – o loiro rebateu, irritado pelas acusações infundadas.

- Traiu comigo! – um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre o ambiente. Hermione começou a andar, enquanto Draco havia parado e observava o movimento dela. – Merda... Você a traiu comigo, Malfoy! E eu não mereço ser uma amante! Não sou assim! Não mereço... – as lágrimas que há tanto ela tentava segurar começaram a cair pela face. Aqui desarmou Draco momentaneamente. Ela sempre se mostrara tão forte quando estavam juntos. Era estranho vê-la chorar. Estranho e extremamente... doloroso. – Tudo isso é uma perda de tempo e não levará a nada, Draco. – raramente ela dizia o nome dele assim, exceto quando transavam. – Para que veio aqui? Mais uma maravilhosa noite de sexo selvagem? De sexo sem compromisso? Não temos 18 anos!

- Você que começou com esse jogo! – o ex-sonserino falou de repente. Ele já havia dido isso, mas estava desarmado e sem saber o que dizer diante das declarações de Hermione diante de si.

- Sim e você não cansa de jogar isso na minha cara, não é? Sim, eu comecei esse jogo. – Hermione começou a se aproximar dele, que encarava os olhos castanhos, e diversos pensamentos passando por sua cabeça e muitas ações querendo dominar seu corpo – Senti desejo por você. Um sonserino que passou anos me desprezando, xingando e humilhando tanto a mim quanto a meus amigos. Quis sentir teu corpo dentro do meu. Sua boca na minha. Achei que seria passageiro, mas você tornou-se necessário para mim. – estava cada vez mais próxima. O olhar de Draco preso nos olhos dela. Castanhos. Simples olhos castanhos que o hipnotizaram no seu último ano de Escola. – Só que eu cometi um erro. Um erro tolo que me persegue desde que saí da Inglaterra.

Estavam tão próximos que ele sentia o cheiro dela o envolvendo. A respiração dela, rápida e ofegante, batendo em seu pescoço. Ele olhava para baixo. Ela parecia tão pequena. Tão vulnerável.

- Hermione Granger cometendo erros? – ele disse, ironicamente, e aquelas palavras irritaram e feriram ainda mais a morena.

- Sim. Cometi o erro de me apaixonar por você – dizendo essas palavras, ela passou por ele e saiu do chalé. O loiro esperava ouvir qualquer coisa, menos aquelas palavras. Ficou uns segundos parado, absorvendo o que acabara de ouvir até acordar e sair atrás dela. Não poderia correr o risco dela sumir outra vez.

- Espere! – ele gritou da porta. - Você só falou, mas ainda não ouviu o que tenho a dizer!

- Dizer? Para eu me calar, já que só você é capaz de me fazer gozar realmente? – aquilo foi como um tapa na cara de Draco que, irritado, puxou novamente Hermione para dentro do chalé. Ela tentou se soltar em vão. Mesmo dentro do ambiente, ele não a soltou. Não queria, não correria o risco dela fugir mais uma vez.

- Às vezes você é uma tola que só vê o que quer ver. Uma teimosa! Por que não esperou por mim aquele dia? Ainda tínhamos muito o que conversar! Custava esperar?

- Já falei que não nasci para ser amante, Malfoy!

- Teimosa! – ele disse, apertando o braço dela com um pouco mais de força. – Eu me divorciei da Melanie! – Hermione ficou sem palavras. Tinha tanta coisa para dizer. Tantas palavras para xingá-lo, mas ele conseguiu desarmá-la. – Naquele dia mesmo. Fui para minha mansão, chamei meu advogado e entrei com o pedido de divórcio.

- E como pretendia que eu adivinhasse? – ela continuou na defensiva – Eu acordo e você não está lá! Já havia sofrido demais...

- Eu deixei um bilhete. Por que ignorou as minhas palavras? Pedi que esperasse... – Hermione bufou, contrariada. Estava cansada de mentiras.

- Não acredito em você. Por que deixaria um bilhete para mim? – disse, puxando seu braço e massageando levemente o lugar.

- Eu deixei... Porque... Ah, Granger – ele disse, visivelmente nervoso – Sei lá!

- Porque não sabe viver sem meu corpo? – ela disse com sarcasmo carregado.

- Merda! Não... Eu tinha 18 anos, não sabia das coisas... Não tive a mesma vida que você ou Weasley ou até mesmo o Potter... Achava mesmo que era só seu corpo, mas... caralho! – ele andava de um lado para outro – Eu nunca consegui te esquecer, Gran-Hermione... – ela encarou os olhos cinzentos que tanto a perseguiram em noites de insônia e bebedeira. – Tentei tocar minha vida, sendo aquilo que esperavam de mim, por isso casei-me com Melanie. Só não digo que foi a maior cagada que fiz, por que a maior foi deixar você sumir da minha por tantos anos.

Seu coação batia descompassado. Ela queria tanto acreditar.

- Não me iluda, Draco... Você não estava lá no dia seguinte!

- Eu escrevi um bilhete! Deixei na recepção do hotel! – ele afirmou – Não estou mentindo! Juro! – ele a segurou pelos dois braços falando com convicção. Ela queria tanto acreditar, mas era muito difícil. E ele falou algo que nunca um Malfoy antes dele falou para uma nascida trouxa – Você precisa acreditar em mim, _por favor_...

- Draco... eu passei pela recepção e não recebi bilhete nenhum... – a cabeça de Draco trabalhava fervorosamente. Ele havia escrito o bilhete. Deixado na recepção com o aviso. Mais tarde foi até o quarto dela, que havia sumido, e encontrou apenas...

- Potter!

- Quê? – Hermione perguntou confusa – Harry? O que tem o Harry?

- Sabe onde ele mora? Já foi lá?

- Já, mas o que tem Harry a ver com tudo isso? – a morena tornou a perguntar, confusa.

- Pegue sua varinha e nos aparate para lá agora – Hermione pensou em contestar: suas coisas estavam lá, havia o James, o fuso horário... talvez fosse noite na Inglaterra. Porém, havia urgência na voz e no olhar de Draco. E, acima de tudo, era impressão sua ou ele estava tentando se declarar para ela? Relutante, retirou a varinha que estava presa à sua saia, segurou na mão de Draco e aparataram.

Harry havia acabado de chegar do Ministério e preparava qualquer coisa para comer. Estava preocupado por não ter notícias de Hermione, mas também aliviado por saber que ela ficaria bem longe de um certo loiro que sempre o irritara profundamente. Estava cortando cebola quando ouviu um barulho de aparatação na sala. Poucas pessoas tinham permissão para aparatar lá. Foi para lá com a varinha empunhada. Não pode conter a surpresa quando viu seus convidados. Hermione usando uma roupa que não tinha nada a ver com clima inglês e... Draco Malfoy.

- Mione? E... Por que está aqui, Malfoy? – Draco avançou pela sala, apontando a varinha para o rosto de Harry, que logo levantou a sua, numa clara posição de ataque.

- O bilhete, Potter! O que fez com o bilhete que escrevi para Hermione.

- Bilhete? Que bilhete? – Harry perguntou, encarando Draco com a expressão inocente.

- Draco, por que Harry saberia do bilhete?

- Você disse que ela havia lido o bilhete, Potter... Isso! Estou lembrando! Você falou exatamente essas palavras: _E você acha que ela acreditou naquela porcaria de bilhete que deixou? Ela leu e queimou na hora. _– Harry olhou para Hermione, totalmente sem graça.

- Harry, por que diria algo desse tipo se nunca li bilhete ou recebi bilhete nenhum? – então, ela começou entender. Juntando as peças. Escutou a voz de Draco.

- Você que pegou o bilhete, não foi, Potter? – mas Harry ignorava totalmente Draco e tinha olhos apenas para Hermione. A decepção era legível nos olhos dela.

- Entenda, Mione... Você sofreria. São palavras de um Malfoy. Não eram verdadeiras.

- Então, havia um... bilhete. O que dizia, Harry? – Hermione perguntou com a voz fraca. Quantas coisas seriam diferentes se ela tivesse lido aquele bilhete. Draco encarava o moreno à sua frente com umas das sobrancelhas erguidas como se o desafiasse a não responder. – Harry?

Contrariado, ele respondeu:

- Pedia para você espera-lo. Algo do tipo. Não lembro muito bem. – havia um tom desdenhoso que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos outros dois. Começou a desculpar-se antes mesmo de ouvir o que Hermione tinha a dizer.

- Você não merece um cara como _ele _– havia desprezo na última palavra.

- Quem decide isso não é você, Potter! E, além do mais, quem Hermione merece? Uma pessoa como você? – a morena, querendo evitar a discussão que sabia que se iniciaria, manifestou-se.

- Você não tinha o direito, Harry...

- Esc-

- Não – ela cortou o que ele diria – Não quero ouvir nenhuma explicação sua agora. Eu,... eu preciso ir... – pela primeira vez, desde que chegou lá, Draco deixou de encarar Harry e voltou-se para Hermione.

- Nossa conversa ainda não terminou. – e dessa vez, ele que aparatou conduzindo Hermione antes que ela pudesse reagir de alguma forma.

- Onde estamos? – ela perguntou, observando uma sala ampla e lindamente decorada.

- Na minha casa. – Draco foi diretamente para o bar que havia em um canto da sala e serviu dois copos com uísque. Hermione pensou em não aceitar, afinal, havia acabado de tomar café da manhã. Porém, acabou pegando o copo e ficou observando as pedras de gelo.

- Sabe... – Draco começou sem saber como começar.

- Desculpe por não ter acredito em você... Ainda... Sei lá, não consigo entender essa do Harry não mostrar seu bilhete...

- Hermione... por que tudo se tornou tão complicado? – Draco perguntou, parando de frente para ela, que parou de admirar as pedras de gelo e encarou o cinza à sua frente.

- Porque somos Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

Ele riu e ela observou o sorriso dele. Também sorriu. Quando sorriam assim? Draco sabia a resposta. Nunca se permitiam isso. Conversas e risos sem ironias ou sarcasmos. O loiro passou, com calma, a mão pelo rosto dela. O polegar parou e depois contornou os lábios de Hermione. Ela fechou os olhos. O sorriso se desfez e ela entreabriu a boca. Draco estremeceu ao sentir a língua em contato com seu dedo. Aproximou-se do seu objetivo. Beijou o canto da boca, o queixo, foi descendo os lábios e passando levemente a língua pelo pescoço dela. Nem o barulho do copo quebrando fez com que os dois se afastassem. As mãos dela envolveram o corpo dele. O toque era delicado, mas Draco sabia o que aquelas mãos eram capazes de fazer e não conteve um estremecimento. Chegou bem perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou. Voz rouca. Sedutora. O maldito jeito Malfoy de falar.

- Não fuja mais. Fique.

- Por quê? – a voz dela tremia.

- Por que não sei viver sem seu corpo,... sem sua presença, seu cheiro, seu gosto... Eu me apaixonei por você, Hermione. – as últimas palavras foram ditas olhando atentamente nos olhos castanhos.

Hermione sorriu mais uma vez.

- Draco... – ele rapidamente beijou os lábios dela. Com urgência. O gosto que tanto ansiava e precisava. Eles foram em direção ao sofá, mas Hermione interrompeu:

- Acho que o sofá é pequeno demais para nós, Draco. – ele riu, lembrando da primeira vez que fizeram amor.

- O quarto está longe demais... – ele pegou-a no colo. O corpo dela estava frio. Afinal, usava apenas uma saia de praia, com uma blusinha regata e, por baixo, um biquíni. – Você está... linda e deliciosa. – ele disse, distribuindo beijos por todo o rosto e pescoço da morena. Draco andava com Hermione em seu colo. Ela com as pernas envolvendo sua cintura. Um pensamento nada agradável surgiu na mente do loiro – Você está namorando o Ryland? Por que estava naquele lugar com ele?

- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois...

- Agora – o tom de voz frio e autoritário.

- Estava apenas ficando com ele para tentar te esquecer. Errado, eu sei. Apenas quis seguir com minha vida...

- Vocês... sabe? – ela disfarçou o riso, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Não, Draco. Estávamos, inclusive, em chalés separados. – um alívio percorreu o corpo dele. Continuou a beijá-la. Parou quando a colocou sentada sobre a mesa da sala do jantar. Os beijos dele desciam pelo pescoço, ombro. Puxou a blusa dela por cima da cabeça. Viu o corpo que tanto adorava modelado por um singelo biquíni azul escuro.

- Linda... – ele desfez o nó do biquíni atrás das costas e depois na nuca. A marca dos dias que ela tomou sol era para, Draco, uma visão para se admirar. Registrou mentalmente que deveria levar Hermione mais vezes à praia. Suas mãos tocaram suavemente os seios de Hermione. Ela gemeu audivelmente. Aproximou ainda mais a cintura dele, puxando-o com as pernas que o envolviam.

- Senti sua falta. – abriu a blusa dele estourando os botões. Ele também sentira falta disso. As bocas encontraram-se em um ávido beijo. Enquanto isso, Draco ia tirando os sapatos com os próprios pés. As mãos dele percorriam as coxas e pernas de Hermione. Arrancou a sandália que ela usava.

A morena afastou-se o suficiente para abaixar a calça que ele usava. Depois, puxou-o pelas nádegas e aquilo o excitou ainda mais. Hermione levantou seu quadril e rapidamente sua saia juntamente com a parte de baixo do biquíni foi retirada.

Mais gemidos. Suspiros. Draco colocou-se dentro dela. Mordidas. Chupadas. Beijos. Línguas. Gozo.

Sem retirar-se de Hermione, Draco voltou a envolvê-la e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Beijos incansáveis.

Deitou na cama e deixou que ela viesse sobre si. Hermione sentia que ele voltara a ficar excitado.

Mais uma noite de amor. Troca de salivas e suores. Êxtase.

Faziam amor sem perceber que eram iluminados pela Lua. Cheia.

Amanheceu. Hermione virou-se na cama procurando um corpo.

Encontrou-o e logo Draco se aproximou, colando o seu corpo ao dela. Passou a mão pela cintura e entrelaçou com a dela.

Naquele dia, Hermione não fugiu. Tampouco Draco se levantou.

Os dois sorriram. Eles não puderam ver o sorriso um do outro porque estavam de olhos fechados, mas pela primeira vez, isso não importava. Ainda se desejavam. Ainda se amavam.


End file.
